Will you change for me?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Is living with a delinquent that bad? Well, to Momo, yes! Can she really be loved by him; or will his teases hurt her so much that death might be next for her? HitsuHina Different version!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1! FIRST OF ALL CUPCAKES (Cupcakesyou) THIS IS A DIFFERENT VERSION FROM WHAT I HAD BEFORE! MEANING, HALF (er, actually more than half) OF THE STUFF HERE WILL BE DIFFERENT (and better! XD). You guys like a bad Toushiro? Well, what if I made Toushiro worse than before?  
Summary- Does living with a delinquent that bad? Well, to Momo, yes! Can she really be loved by him; or will his teases hurt her so much that death might be next?  
**_

I do not own Bleach

* * *

The school bell rang as the large group of students ran outside. Karakura High School, probably the most famous high school in Seireitei County, held over four thousand well-educated students and teachers. It was a parents' dream to bring their teens to that high school, especially with the good teachers, activities, and sports. However, most students enjoy that high school because of the sports. The coaches were one-of-a-kind and the teams always gave their heart to any of the games.

Fifteen year old Momo Hinamori jogged out of the volleyball court and over to the crowded streets of Karakura. While holding her volleyball bag with one hand, she reached inside her bag with her other hand and took out her cell phone. Pressing the red button for a few seconds, the small phone began to turn on. The volleyball player looked from left to right as she ran across the street. Once her phone was fully on, she looked at the screen and saw the message **_'One Missed Call'_**.

Quickly, she pressed the center button and noticed that it was her mother, Tammie Hinamori. Tammie, who's real name is Tammie Lisa Hinamori, was a police officer at **_Karakura Juvenile Center_**. Her mother wanted to become a police officer ever since she witnessed, as a young girl, people robbed, raped, and killed. However, she doesn't want her fifteen-year-old daughter getting an occupation like hers. It wasn't because she, most of the times, had to go out late at night and ride throughout Karakura in search of a murderer, rapist, or robber. It was because of her safety. The thirty-eight year old police officer doesn't even want to imagine her daughter being killed because she was saving someone's life. As harsh as it may seem for a police officer, Tammie always puts her daughter first.

Despite the fact that Tammie Hinamori arrests delinquents, she's also co-founder and owner of the HJDP **_(1) _**program, abbreviated as the Help the Juvenile Delinquent Program. The program is for desperate parents who want their juvenile kids to change. In this program, an officer would become the delinquent's guardian for some time. The officer will teach him or her everything about being responsible and the good and bad things that happen in life, and the effects of it. The program began two years ago, and out of three-hundred teen delinquents who participated, more than two hundred of them changed.

Momo dialed her mother's phone and waited for her to pick up. "Hey, Mom. I just got out of volleyball practice." Momo told her, making her way to the house.

But quickly, she stopped as the plans were changed. After her mother gave her some instructions, Momo hanged up and quickly decided to go home first and change.

* * *

"We got another one!" yelled Mike, opening the side door of his police car.

Tammie and three other police officers walked out of the Juvenile Center building and saw their comrade pull out a white-haired boy out of his car. The boy was dragged over to the building, though he still had a smirk on his face. Luis, another police officer, stood in front of the boy and smirked down at him.

"Well well, if it isn't the white-haired delinquent that's wanted around Karakura, and a few other towns."

The arrested teen just cocked an eyebrow and snorted.

"You think I care…" he sighed.

The police officer frowned and grabbed the boy by his shirt. However, the teen just stared teasingly at the older man through his turquoise eyes.

"You shouldn't be laughing, kid, since your ass is getting locked up."

"I've been locked up before; you think it bothers me if I get locked up again?"

The police officer had the urge to punch him; but because of his job and the law, he couldn't harm the delinquent. He and another officer grabbed the boy by his arms and dragged him inside. Tammie sighed, rubbing her temples, and began walking inside; but suddenly, she heard her daughter's voice from behind. The brown haired woman turned around and grinned at her child.

"Mom, I have the papers!" Momo ran up to her mother and handed her the important documents she had left early this morning.

Tammie thanked her daughter and walked inside the building. Momo followed her mother, and for the first time, she saw the Juvenile Center from the inside. Tammie doesn't like her daughter walking around the area because of the delinquents that are brought each week.

Momo turned her head to the cells and saw a white-haired boy dragged up the steps. She continued to stare at him, and suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw him turn his head and stare back it her. A smirk rose to his face as he winked at her. Momo's cheeks turned pink; however, she couldn't look away. She continued to stare at him until he was out of sight.

"Momo, can you give this to Mike. I need to notify the other police stations that the boy was just captured."

Nodding, Momo grabbed the papers and walked over to the same staircase she witnessed the boy dragged up to. She knew that she was going to be safe since Mike and another officer were there; but her heart was still pounding nervously.

She recalled those emerald-green eyes of his; how beautifully unique they were. She also remembered his spiky white hair, which made him look taller and stand out more. Momo reached the second floor, and for some particular reason, it was very quiet.

"Um…Mike?" she called, though there was no answer.

She made a turn at the end of the hallway, eyeing every empty cell. Suddenly, a strange smell went up her nostrils, making her stomach twist and turn. She loathed the smell of blood. It reminded her of the fatal accident that happened years ago; and she hates remembering it.

"Mike, are you-" Momo was cut off when she noticed two bloody bodies lying down on the floor.

Blood was all over the white marble floor. Momo looked around with her hand clasped on her nose. Both officers were stabbed on their chests, and Momo couldn't even _dare _herself to look at the deep wounds. She suddenly heard a loud **_boom, _**causing her to jump. She turned her head and saw one of the cell's door close, and the delinquent staring at her for a few minutes with a smirk slowly rising on his face.

_Uh oh…. _She thought, quickly turning and running away. However, in a quick second, she slipped on the blood and then felt someone grab her arm and abruptly pull her back. She was about to scream for help, but the boy placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, beautiful, don't you make a sound…." He whispered seductively into her ear, feeling somewhat glad that it was a girl, and an attractive one.

Momo whimpered as she felt his other hand slide up her thigh. She tried to pull his hand away from her mouth, but he was too strong. He pulled his face closer to hers, his hot breath taunting her and giving her shivers. Frighteningly, Momo closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. She removed her hands away from his, but quickly, she elbowed him on his stomach and began to run as soon as his pain distracted him.

But Momo barely even made a yard away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her against the wall. Momo opened her mouth to scream, but was suddenly stopped once he placed his mouth against hers and ran his tongue inside her mouth.

Momo growled against his lips, but suddenly winced as he bit them harshly. Her lip quickly turned red as blood rushed out. The boy licked her bottom lip as if he enjoyed the taste of her blood. He pulled his face back, and with a smirk, he looked at her. Momo opened her diluted eyes, touching her bruised lip.

The boy in front of her caressed her cheek and pulled her body closer to his. Momo whimpered as his hands went up her tank top and roamed around her flat stomach.

"Don't cry, cutie," he whispered, seeing her tears drip down. "You're so beautiful. Don't start thinking that after you seeing me escape, I'm just going to let you run to your mother and tell her."

"Please…l-let me go," she whispered to him.

The boy chuckled and stared at her eyes; and with one swift movement, he grabbed the hem of her tank top and ripped it off. Momo screamed as she saw her now-ripped tank top fall on the floor. She immediately wrapped her arms around her chest; but he grabbed her arms and threw her on the floor. Momo began to scream as he got on top of her.

She saw him take something out of, which made her shut up. The spiky white-haired boy shifted the knife over to abdomen and slowly made a thin short cut. Momo hissed at the pain, as she knew that if she screamed, he would stab her. The cut was less than six inches long, and as soon as he was done, he lowered his head and licked the blood away.

An unexpected moan, both of pain and pleasure, escaped her mouth. She felt his smirk against her skin, and angrily, she slid from under his body. As she was about to stand up, he grabbed her ankle and brought her down again. Momo screamed as her hands were over her head. He lowered his head and began to trail kisses down her chest, between her breasts, and to her abdomen.

He grabbed the knife again and flipped her over. Momo was now lying on her stomach and felt him get on top of her. With the knife, he sliced the fabric of her bra and swiftly removed the undergarment. Immediately, he placed the knife by one side of her face while he licked the other side. Momo began to hyperventilate but suddenly…

"Get away from my daughter!"

* * *

**_(1) That program is made up by me; I just made it up so the reason of Toushiro moving in with Momo and Tammie can seem more reasonable. Next chapter will be clearer!_**

_**Please leave me a review guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I REALLY DO appreciate it and I want to thank y'all! I really want to 'come back' the old annoying Ruby with many supporters and me up-dating almost everyday! School just started, but a special talent that I have is doing things quickly! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2, and please review!**_

* * *

No one moved as Tammie's hoarse breathing was heard. Momo opened her watery eyes and looked at her mother, feeling her heart pound loudly against her chest with relief. Her mother's hazel brown eyes were widened, and she was holding her gun tightly. Tammie wasn't stupid, she was careful with her actions. She _knew _that if she tried to shoot him, he would hurt her daughter, and that is the least thing Tammie wants right now. She needed to find a solution in which Momo wouldn't get hurt and the delinquent can be caught.

Tammie noticed Momo's tank top on the floor, and anger rose through her muscled body. She doesn't know what he did to her daughter, but she hopes that he didn't go over the line. Tammie just _could not _imagine her daughter scarred for life. She has seen many young, unprepared girls get pregnant, and that is something Tammie _never _wants to see in her daughter.

The female officer gazed into her daughter's watery eyes and saw Momo slowly shake her head, answering Tammie's question. The officer blinked and stared back at the delinquent.

"Get away from my daughter, and stand by the wall with your hands over your heard!" Tammie commanded, glaring at the white-haired teen.

The boy chuckled as he kissed Momo's temple.

"And If I don't?" he inquired teasingly.

Tammie growled inwardly, trying not to lose herself to the teen. As an officer, she couldn't let the _enemy _know her weakness; however, this situation was different. The delinquent _knew _how relationships worked between mother and daughter, and he knew that the female officer would break down if he hurt her precious daughter.

"I'll say it one more time, kid," Tammie growled, "let go of my daughter!"

The teen smirked, and seductively, he traced his hand up her leg. Momo wiggled her leg, but suddenly, he stood her up. The girl's face flushed red as she noticed the male officers staring at her nude breasts. Her eyes turned to her mother as she inwardly pleaded her to do something. This was definitely the most embarrassing day ever.

"Fine, you can have her." The delinquent said.

Tammie's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly, but were suddenly tensed again as the delinquent turned the girl around and abruptly pressed his lips against hers. Momo's eyes widened, but before everything could register into her mind, he unexpectedly pushed her over to her mother. Tammie immediately embraced her half-naked daughter and ignored the escaping teen. However, her comrades quickly ran after him. Momo hugged her mother as tears of relief escaped their eyes.

"Did he….did he-"

"No, he didn't." Momo replied smilingly, seeing how glad her mother was.

Tammie quickly took her daughter over to the uniform room, in which officers selected their new uniforms, so she can cover herself and so her perverted comrades wouldn't stare as some horny dogs.

* * *

Almost a week has passed since Momo's unexpected event occurred. The boy, identified as Toushiro Hitsugaya, was quickly caught by the officers and locked up, again. Tammie urged her boss to lock him in another juvenile center, but the man refused. Tammie was afraid of the boy escaping, somehow, and going after her daughter. It's still unknown how the delinquent had a knife, but to the officers, the most important thing to them was that their stabbed fellows were now out of the hospital and back to work.

Momo sighed as she turned off the stove. It was approximately nine-thirty P.M., and her mother still hasn't arrived from her boss's HJDP meeting. The meeting was about which officer had to become the delinquent's guardian for a certain period, and Momo hopes that they don't select her mother. However, she knew that her mother wouldn't allow the kid inside the house, _especially _after what he did to her.

Momo grabbed a plate, and with the spatula, she took the cooked food out of the pot and onto the plate. Momo cooks for her mother almost everyday since Tammie's schedule was changed recently. The officer arrived late at home, so Momo began to cook for her and leave her food ready. Momo was finished with her Algebra 2 and History homework, so now; she could enjoy the rest of her night watching her favorite show. Momo placed her mother's food on the small dining table and then ran over to the living room.

Jumping on the beige colored couch, she grabbed the control and turned on the T.V. She quickly flipped through the channels and stopped when she finally reached her destination. A smile graced her lips as she began watching her favorite reality T.V. show.

* * *

Tammie sighed, as she was just less than a mile away from her house. She glanced through her rearview mirror at the delinquent and quickly glanced back at the road. The only thing on the officer's mind right now was Momo's reaction when she gets home.

* * *

Momo sat up as she heard the doorknob being turned. The front door opened and Momo's tired mom appeared. Tammie rubbed her forehead and smiled at her daughter. However, before Momo could've greeted her in, Tammie cut her off.

"Show him where the guestroom is, he's going to be staying there. I'm going to take a long bath right now."

Tammie walked upstairs to her room, leaving a dumbfounded, shocked, and angered Momo. _Him? _She could _possibly _not be talking about…

"Hey beautiful, happy to see me again?"

Momo's eyes widened as she was suddenly faced with the delinquent. Her cheeks flushed as he stood dangerously close to her. He wore black slacks with a green T-shirt that matched his eyes. He leaned his face forward, and hoarsely he whispered into her ear.

"You look more beautiful with your hair down. Mind if I run my fingers through-"

"Don't touch me." Momo told him harshly, slapping his hand away.

The teen cocked an eyebrow as Momo glared at him. Her night was now ruined because of him.

"Follow me; I'll lead you to your room."

Swiftly, she turned around and stomped upstairs. The boy behind her snorted amusingly and followed her. Dragging a big suitcase behind, he stared at her back and smirked at how nervous she was. Her shoulders were tensed and her hands were fisted. He then lowered his gaze and stared at her bottom, loving the way it stood out through her tight black sweatpants. He would always stare at a female's cheeks, and decide whether she was _good enough _or not, and even if Momo didn't have the _biggest ones_, he still liked though how it wasn't unnoticeable.

"Stop staring at me."

"Can't help it that you're pretty big there. Mind if I give it a slap?"

Momo growled as she walked inside the empty guestroom.

"This is your bedroom from now until you leave." She quickly said, turning around; but before she left, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him.

"Let me go."

"Why? Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course not, now let me go."

"Not until I get what I want."

"And that is?"

"You…" he whispered before throwing her on the bed.

Momo shrieked as she quickly sat up, but he grabbed her arms and brought her back down. He pinned her down and stared into her dark chocolate orbs.

"Get off me you pervert before I call my mom."

"You're no fun, _Momo_; but I can make you a happy person if you just relax and let me-"

"I don't need your crap!" she scowled him. "Now get off me!"

The boy chuckled and kissed her cheek. Momo turned her head and tried to wiggle herself out of this mess. His hands landed on her hips and he jerked them upward, causing her to blush immensely at the contact. Smirking, he leaned down and kissed her forcefully. Grabbing his shoulders, she began to push him back.

"I love how your lips feel." He said as she slid from under him.

Momo stood up and glared at him.

"Well then this is the last time you're feeling them!" she told him, stomping toward the door.

"No, this is just the beginning, Momo. I'll make sure that you belong only to me."

The brunette gasped, though she didn't turn around to look at him. Instead, she quickly went to her room and locked herself there, frightened of his words.

_This is just the beginning? _

* * *

**_Hey people, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sleepy, and I haven't done my homework yet. (I only have 1, plus I did half of it in school), so I still have time for that! In case you didn't notice, I also re-loaded Slaved Love and Pirata Al Amor (both of them are new versions just like this one). I haven't told you guys a funny story in a long while, right? Wanna hear one? Well, today I got hit in the face in gym, and almost kicked in the face. Soccer was the sport, and I was running up and down for that god damn ball. This girl (opposit team) is suddenly in front of me and kicks it. She misses the ball, but her foot is still going up and towards my face... Right there, I dodged and luckly for me, I didn't get kicked! But then, the goalie kicked the ball and hit me right in the face..._**

Don't you guys hate it when things like this happen?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! **_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Um, what else? I'm running out of words... lol. Anyway, enjoy and leave me a comment on the chapter! Ciao!**

* * *

Closing her hazel-brown eyes, tired Momo Hinamori yawned as she felt a cold wind breeze pass by her. It was the following day of the week, and already she wanted the weekend to come as soon as possible.

"Momo, look out!"

"Huh?"

The brunette opened her sleepy eyes, though it was too late. The hard volleyball hit her in the head, causing her to wake up this time. Jen, her best _annoying_ friend, shook her head and jogged over to her. Jen was sixteen years old with hazel eyes and curly fiery-red hair. Standing in front of her friend with her hands placed on her hips, Jen stared down at her confusingly.

"Momo, stop sleeping around! We have a game tomorrow and you're the best one in the team! Coach is going to think that you're in drugs or something if she sees you sleep-standing like this!"

Momo rubbed her tired eyes and stood up. It was about five in the afternoon, and volleyball practice was over. Tomorrow was her game and she _needed _to get a goodnight sleep! However, _how _can she get a goodnight sleep when she's always thinking about _him_! Groaning, Momo walked over to her volleyball bag and began to pack up.

She had a load of homework to do, and she also needed to cook dinner for Tammie. Her mother was now working an hour later since there was a lose rapist around. So far, he's had 2 victims: a woman of thirty and a young girl of ten. Momo shuddered at the image of a man taking advantage of females such way.

"See ya' tomorrow! And come fully wake tomorrow so we don't lose!"

Momo nodded to her friend and walked away from the courts. Tomorrow was their fifth game of the season, and Momo was ready to do everything quickly so she can get a goodnight sleep. She just hopes that _he _doesn't start bothering her. Tammie informed her that he was going to an all-boys private school, and he had an extra class that its goal was to teach some discipline to him. Hopefully, he'll change and become a better person.

Tammie made a set of goals she wanted to accomplish with him. She wanted to teach him how to be a responsible adult even if he was fourteen. Momo wants to help her mother with that, but how can she when the damn kid is always flirting with her? Over the past night, she dreamt that both of them were married and had five kids. That was the worst dream- correction _was _the worst _nightmare _she has had! Momo isn't even out of high school yet! Moreover, if she already wanted to talk about marriage and kids, she knew that Toushiro wasn't going to be in the picture. She wanted a loyal and non-perverted man!

There was _no way _she or any other woman can hold a marriage with Toushiro! The damn kid wants to have sex already, and he's just fourteen! Momo could see Toushiro sleeping with more than ten women a day! She just couldn't imagine him being faithful at all.

Momo opened the door to her house and dragged her feet inside her messy house. She, along with her mother, was definitely not morning people. Momo couldn't decide on what pair of shoes to wear, while her mother had to change twice since she accidentally dropped coffee on her uniform. The teen was glad that Toushiro was picked up to school at seven in the morning; that way, he wouldn't see how messy Momo can get.

Momo dropped her back on the sofa and ran upstairs to the bathroom, wanting to wet her face with cold water. After she was on the second level of the house, she made a turn and walked towards a door. Quickly, she turned the handle of the door and opened it. Suddenly, her eyes widened as her whole face flushed! Before the boy inside the bathroom could've said anything, she shrieked and almost tripped out of the bathroom as she ran out and closed the door shut.

_I just – I just…_

Momo couldn't finish her sentence! She just witnessed Toushiro urinating, and the worst part was that she actually saw his- Momo shook her head and took in a deep breath, calming her nerves down. How was she supposed to know that he was inside the bathroom, even if part of it was her fault since she didn't knock first! Momo heard the doorknob turn and then the door opened, revealing a smirking Toushiro.

"Why didn't you stay inside? I needed some company, you know."

Momo looked away as she stomped inside the bathroom. She wasn't going to let his teases get to her at all! Momo stood in front of the sink and turned the cold water on. Without wasting a single second, she gathered water on the palm of her hands and quickly wet her face. Suddenly, she felt a pair of cold hands touch her hips. Angrily, she turned around and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at him, slapping his hands away.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and chuckled, as he got closer to her, closing the small gap between them. "I can see that you're _trying _to resist me."

"Make it clear in your head, Toushiro. I don't want you, and I don't need you!"

Momo pushed him away and turned; however, before she could walk away, she tripped over her loose lace and lost her balance. Yelping, she grabbed whatever, or whoever, was close to her and held on to it tightly.

"I thought you said that you didn't want me." Toushiro told her mischievously, helping her stand up.

Momo glared at him and walked away. She _really _needs to get away from that guy and start her homework.

Reaching the living room, she took out her Geometry textbook, along with a writing utensil and her notebook, and then walked over to the dining room. She sat down at the end on the table and opened her books, ready to skim through homework so she can start cooking and then go to bed. She began working on the fifty problems her teacher assigned her, but as she was about to start, she saw Toushiro walking inside the room with his books.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Homework with you." He replied, sitting on the opposite end of the table.

Momo rolled her eyes as she ignored him and continued to do her homework. However, for some reason, she felt strange having him there too. She can't concentrate on her work with _him _there! Momo stared at the problems and quickly solved them, hoping to get her homework done so she can then begin her History homework. She had the urge to glance up at him and see if he really _is _doing _homework_. Swiftly, Momo glanced up at him and saw him smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed angrily and she looked away. Nevertheless, she could still feel his eyes on her. What does he want? Raising her head up, she glared up at him again.

"Why are you staring at me?" she inquired.

"I need help with the homework, and you're the only one here to help me."

"If I help you, will you then stop staring at me?"

"I can't help it that you're so beautiful." He told her.

Momo rolled her eyes, though she loved the compliment very much. Getting up, she walked over to him and stared down at his Algebra 1 textbook. She saw the point-slope formula, as well as the slope-intercept formula.

"You plug in the numbers for X and Y and just solve the equation!"

"Can you do one for me?" he asked, staring at her chest and fortunately enough that she hasn't noticed, yet.

Momo sighed and grabbed her pencil. Taking out a piece of paper, she began doing and teaching him the problem. She stood about a foot away from him, making sure that she wasn't _that _close to him. However, as she was almost done with the problem, he grabbed her hips and sat her on his lap. Momo shrieked as his arms wrapped around her waist and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a better view." He said, staring at the paper in front of them.

Momo rolled her eyes and continued doing the problem. But quickly, she halted as she felt his mouth on the crook of her neck. Momo tried to resist the wonderful pleasure he was giving her. She tried to wiggle from his grasp, but her body shuddered as his hands traveled up and down her thighs.

"Should we finish some things that were interrupted last time?"

Momo's eyes snapped open and she finally pulled herself away from him.

"I'm not your whore." She told him, grabbing her things and angrily stomping out of the room.

* * *

**K, done! I hope chapter was good! Hopefully, next one will be BETTER! and I think it is... hehehe! I just gotta type it. lol. Anyway, leave me a comment on what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4! Grazie (thank you in Italian) to everyone that left me a comment last chapter! Forgive me for the late up-date, but I'm being slow at typing for some reason, and I also have school cra-work to do! Anyway, along with the chapter!**

* * *

Momo tied her sneakers tightly; making sure the laces wouldn't untie themselves during the game. She, along with her six other teammates, waited on the bench area as they silently watched the game. It has been three hours into the game, and Momo's team is winning thirty to twenty-two. Momo swung her legs back and forth nervously. Her team may be better, but her opponents did not suck either. The volleyball team's uniform for the opposing team consisted of a green tank top with black knee-length shorts. Momo's uniform consisted of a crimson red T-shirt and short black tights.

Toushiro hasn't seen her in her uniform yet, though she knew that he was going to get turned on by the length and tightness of the shorts. Thinking of Toushiro now that she has nothing else to think about, she was nervous that he was going to watch her play. He and her mother were sitting around the middle of the middle of the crowd. Tammie had a gleaming smile on her face as Toushiro had a serious expression, almost as if he was bored. Momo's thought was cut off as she heard a whistle being blown.

The girls that were playing walked off and now it was Momo and Jen's turn to play on the last round. As she walked outside, she turned around and glanced at her mother and Toushiro. Tammie was cheering loudly at her, much to Momo's annoyance and embarrassment, while Toushiro was staring at her with a cocked brow and a smirk. She knew that he was going to react such way. Momo and Jen stood across from the other two girls and watched them carefully as they got the ball. The player from the opposite team sighed and quickly hit the ball across the net and towards Momo. Biting her lip, Momo jumped up and hit the ball back, as the last and final round of the game started.

* * *

Smiling from ear to ear, Momo looked at the silver medal she and all of her teammates have gotten for winning the seventh game of the season. It was eight at night, and because of the cold atmosphere, Momo wore her puffy blue sweater that her mother brought her. Due to her rapid movements during the final round, she knew that her body was going to ache tomorrow morning.

Tiredly, Momo sauntered over to her room and collapsed on her bed. _It feels good to win_, she thought, closing her eyes. Her brown hair was a mess, but she didn't care. She knew she had to shower and study for that History test she has to take tomorrow, but her eyes were closed and she wanted to fall asleep. However, how _can _she fall asleep when she can feel Toushiro's tickling hand on her cheek? Immediately, she opened her eyes and glared up at him.

"What do you want?" she inquired, sitting up and pushing his hand away.

The teen just chuckled as he put his hands inside his pockets. "What, I can't come and say _congratulations _to the winner?"

Momo's brows furrowed as she glanced at him doubtfully. "You're not here to say _congratulation _to me. Tell me what you want, and quickly please; I have to shower."

Toushiro closed his emerald colored eyes and took a few steps forward. "You're right; I didn't come here to congratulate you. I came here because I'm thrilled to see how your body moved in that game." He answered, glancing at her exposed legs and thighs.

"Pervert, stop wasting my time and get out." She growled, ready to push him away, but he caught her hands and abruptly pulled her towards him.

A short gasp escaped her parted lips as her coconut colored eyes widened. He placed his hand was on the back of her head, his other hand on her arse, and he pulled it forward until their lips met. Momo wanted to break free, but he was kissing her _gently_. Her heart raced against her chest as her mind told her to let go but her heart told her to continue. His tongue roved passionately inside her mouth, sending her into a loving trance.

Nevertheless, why was she kissing back?

Her arms, with a mind of their own, wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened. He smirked against her lips as he seductively grabbed her leg by its thigh and lifted it up to his waist. He was glad that Momo was falling into his web, but suddenly, she pulled back and pulled herself away from him, shocked at what they were just doing.

"Get out, now." She demanded, hiding her flushed face away from him.

"Why? You were enjoying it. Your mother is busy bathing; we still have time to continue. If you want, we can just skip the kissing and just get to the best part."

Momo turned her head and glared at him. _Bastard_ she thought angrily, _he just wants to tale advantage of me_.

"Why can't you start giving me some respect? Can't you see that I _don't want **you**_?"

"Your actions and kissing said otherwise-"

"Just get out and don't bother me ever again!"

Toushiro snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I will leave; but everything between you and I won't stop. Have that in mind, Momo."

As soon as he was out of the room, the teen stomped over to the door and closed it shut. Frustratingly, she leaned her back against it and growled. Why does he make her feel this way?

* * *

The bell rang loudly, signaling students that fourth period was over. Quickly, Momo answered the final question of her test and gave it to her transgender teacher. The woman, who was two years ago a man, smiled at her and continued collecting the tests. Then, Momo grabbed her books and hurried over to her locker before the second bell rang.

"MOMO!"

"Jen, why must you be this loud? We're in the middle of the hallway, people are staring, and I'm right next to you. There's no reason for you to be screaming."

"Sorry, I'm just crazy about yesterday's win!"

"I can tell,"

Jen pouted her lips angrily but then cracked a smile up. "Anyway, are you going to the dance coach told us about?"

"What dance?" asked Momo, opening her locker and taking out her needed books.

"The dance to celebrate yesterday's win! Didn't you hear the announcement coach made?"

"Um, no. I was too busy reviewing for my test. When is this dance by the way?"

"Tomorrow night! Coach said that you may bring a date as well!"

"Are you bringing anyone?" the brunette asked, walking over to her next class with her boisterous friend.

"Yup! I'm bringing Elliot from our lunch period! He just needs to get some night pants and a tie. I already texted my mom what type of dress I want and she's getting it now. Are _you _planning on going?"

"Hm, I don't know." She replied tiredly. "My closet is filled with pants, shirts, jackets, and a few skirts. You won't find a dress in there at all."

"You don't have to wear a dress, wear a nice skirt with a nice shirt!"

"Alright, I have the clothes planned then. What about my _date _then? I'm not asking random guys to come with me like you do."

Jen laughed and placed her arm on her shoulder. "Why don't you bring that kid that's living with you? That delinquent you keep on complaining about."

Momo's eyes widened as her body froze. "You mean Toushiro? He's the _least _person I'm going to ask!"

"Aw, why so harsh?'

"Because," Momo mumbled, thinking of excuses. "He's a total jerk! He's too perverted and takes everything as a joke! He gets on my last nerves, and he doesn't leave me alone!"

Jen raised a slender red eyebrow as she crossed her arm in front of her chest. "Aw, you _like _him! Don't lie to me! I bet you _love _it when he teases you. Ha, I can see your blush right now!"

"You're crazy. I'm not blushing, it's just my cheeks are cold."

"Blushes don't lie, Momo! Admit it!"

* * *

**Done! Forgive me for short chapter. Anyway, after chapter 10, things will be twisted! Just wait for 6 more chapters and by chapter ten, things are going to take a different road! Just wait, please keep on commenting, and have a nice day! If you're already having a nice day, then have a nice day tomorrow.**

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! HAHA! Sorry for late up-date! Anyway, I'm going to make the rest of the chapters (from 5-9) exciting, and when you get to 10, that's when y'all are gonna be like "WTF!". lol. Anyway anyway, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 5 AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**

* * *

Momo glanced hopelessly at her mother. Supper was over, leaving a thinking Momo on one side of the table and a smirking Toushiro on the other. Momo ignored his smirk and looked at her mother as she spoke.

"Momo, you should definitely attend that party. Your team is going to be there."

"I know I know," she muttered with a sigh, "but I have no one to bring. I don't want to be alone."

"Momo, Jen and your other friends are going to be there."

"Of course they're going to be there; except they're going to be flirting and kissing with their dates….while I just stare."

Tammie released a soft sigh, as she closed the oven. "Then take Toushiro with you."

Momo's eyes widened as she glanced at her mother, then at Toushiro, and back at her mother once again. Take Toushiro with her? She had to be kidding! Her team can't meet Toushiro, even if they're all dying to see him. They all knew that Momo was single, and they would be utterly shocked when they see him flirting around with her and literally having sex with her. She knew that the _ex-delinquent _wasn't going to behave at all, and that is why he was her _last _option.

Momo could already imagine him kissing and groping her as everyone else would watch with their mouths falling on the floor; and she wanted to avoid that. Momo had a clean reputation in school, and she would murder herself (and not to mention Toushiro as well) if rumors of her flew around stating that she was dating a delinquent. Even ff he wasn't a delinquent any more, people would still consider him one until he absolutely changed.

She was also afraid of the fact that he would, some_how_, bring a gun and shoot everyone. His history records states that he had guns before and went on a shooting rampage inside a famous restaurant. No one, besides him, knows how he can sneak weapons without anyone knowing. Another example of this was he being able to sneak a knife inside the juvenile center without the officers knowing. Momo just _couldn't _bring him to that dance!

"Mom, I wouldn't take Toushiro even if I was _dying_." She exasperated, glancing at him and ignoring his amused look.

"…And why not? I have received comments from his teachers that he's actually the smartest person in the class. He's very intelligent in his classes and very skillful when handling things manually."

Momo rolled her eyes, placing her elbow on the table as she rested her cheek on her palm, and tapped her fingers lightly against the table's wooden surface. "Pfft, he probably _threatened _them to say that."

Tammie looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Momo, you know that you have to give some people second chances in life."

"Yeah, _some _people, not all, mom." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring at him.

"Momo, just take Toushiro with you; he's changing and he'll learn some things. I want you to have fun."

_'How can I have fun when he's going to be there?' _Momo thought, groaning. "Fine, I'll bring him to the dance. Can I just bring one of your guns just in case?"

Tammie shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

Momo glared at her reflection as she had the urge to break something. She wore a black halter-top shirt that reached her thighs along with white denim skinny jeans and black one-inch heels. She had decided to let her hair down; her mood was not too bright for doing fancy styles. Even if she was angry at Toushiro for coming with her, she was also curious of what he was going to wear.

"Momo, hurry! You don't want to be late!"

The teen rubbed her temples and made her way out of the room. She wasn't even at the school yet and already she wished that the hours flew by quickly.

"Darling you look beautiful."

Momo opened her annoyed eyes and removed the camera from Tammie's hands before she snapped any pictures of her. "No pictures please, mom."

The woman sighed and nodded. She walked outside to get the car ready, and as Momo headed outside, she felt a familiar and naughty hand grab her wrist, pulling her back.

"Mmm, you certainly look _good _tonight."

Momo groaned and turned to glare at him. "Save your cheesy lines for some-" Though she was cut off. Not by his lips, but by how shockingly _handsome _he looked. He wore navy slacks with a green navy shirt and a black jacket.

Toushiro smirked at her face expression and grabbed her chin. "Why the shocked face, babe?"

"Shut up; I'm just surprised that you're wearing descent clothes. You look more like a good boy rather than a perverted delinquent." She told him, heading over the vehicle outside.

Indeed, she was surprised at how he was dressed, but she was even more surprised that he looked incredibly handsome. What were the other girls at school going to say when they see him? She knew that they were going to be drooling over him like if he was a celebrity. She also knew that if that happened, Toushiro was going to enjoy the attention. There were many attractive girls in her school, and she knew that he would want to go home with one of them and have _fun_.

However, as Momo's mind went to that direction of him flirting with other girls, her heart ached but she ignored it.

She quickly rethought about her next game. Her following game was going to be her _last _game. She couldn't wait for that game, since _that _final game was the Championship. Her school has won the Championship for five years, and every student wanted it to be that way forever. Because of its high rankings, the school has received money before from high-paying companies, colleges or universities, and the government. In addition, the best playing athlete would receive a _real _gold trophy and a one-thousand dollar scholarship. Momo wanted it all already.

As strange as it may seem, Momo has started dusting her old trophies already and giving a new and larger spot to the big trophy she wants. She has been watching many beach volleyball games and wishes that someday she can be as good as Misty E. May-Treanor**(1)**. She has admired Misty May ever since she was five, and she still does. She has a few posters of the volleyball championship in her bedroom, and she even has a volleyball signed with her autograph. She has been to four games of Misty's throughout her whole life, and sadly, she hasn't talked with the woman but besides '_hello_' and '_I'm your biggest fan_' comments.

The vehicle stopped in front of the not-so-crowded building. Momo got out and closed the door shut. Toushiro got out and stood beside her.

"Take _good _care of my daughter, Toushiro; and have fun!"

Tammie drove away, leaving a happy Toushiro and an angry Momo. He placed an arm around her waist and leaned closer to her, biting her earlobe.

"Shall we go?" he asked coolly.

Slapping his arm away, she rolled her eyes and walked inside. The _ex-delinquent _followed her inside the gymnasium. As expected, it was packed with students dirty dancing on the floor. Momo saw Jenn and her other friends dancing or making out with their dates, and she had no urge to interrupt them. Instead, she stomped over to an empty table and sat down. Hands inside his pockets, Toushiro sat down next to her and placed his arm on her shoulders.

"Can you _please _stop putting your arm on my shoulder?"

"Why resisting when I know you want it?" he teased, placing his hand on her lap and seductively moving it up and down.

"If you don't remove your hand in exactly five seconds, you won't have a hand."

Toushiro chuckled and got closer to her, knowing that she wouldn't do such thing; and he was right. Momo can't even hurt a fly. Momo gave up, knowing that no matter how evil her threats were, he wasn't going to remove his hand.

"Want to get something to drink?" he asked.

"No."

"….To eat?"

"No."

"Let's dance then."

But before Momo could've replied, he grabbed her thin wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. Momo struggled against his iron grip as he took her to the center of the dancing area. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. Momo looked around as more sexual Hip-Hop and Reggae music began to come up. Momo didn't have a problem with these type of genres; she just didn't like dancing to it. The dancing was _too _sexual, and she knew why Toushiro wanted her to dance with him. The girls grinded against the boys' hips, and this caused both genders to get turned on; something Momo hated.

Toushiro turned her around so her back was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face on the crook of her neck. Momo's tensed body slowly began to relax as his hands made her sway her hips. His mouth landed on her shoulder and gently bit her skin. Momo shuddered and turned around. Toushiro chuckled as his lips landed on her soft ones.

Time froze as Momo felt nothing but pleasure. She knew that this was a _very _bad place to be making out with him, but she wanted to kiss him back; and unnoticing, she was. She wondered if Jenn, or her other friends, were watching her; but most likely they weren't. They probably were busy lip locking with their dates too.

Toushiro pulled Momo closer to him; a gasp escaped her throat as she felt him get hard against her thighs. Instead of pulling away, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He smirked against her mouth and grabbed the back of her thigh, giving it a squish and then pulling him to his waist as he did last time. A moan escaped her throat as he teasingly pushed her hips against his. Her eyes widened and she could see some people pointing at them with their mouths dropped to the floor.

Uncomfortably, her face flushed and she broke the kiss, bringing her leg back down. She gently touched her lips and looked around, seeing the people that were staring at them before, _now _mind their own businesses. She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight-thirty. Having so many people stare at her such made her feel nauseous.

"I'm going home." She mumbled to Toushiro and quickly walked passed through the dancing couples.

She jogged out of the gym and took in a deep breath, as she was finally free from the nosy stares she was getting before. She didn't mind getting up in front of the whole school and playing volleyball like she always does, but when it comes to relationships and a perverted guy that wants you to end up in bed with him, that's when she feels odd and nauseous.

The school knows Momo as the innocent-smart volleyball player that doesn't let idiotic men get into her life; but what will they say now, now that they saw her dirty-dancing with Toushiro? The rumors in her school flew so quick that the whole school will know it before you do; and this was the main problem in which why so many fights occurred in the school.

Even if it was eight-thirty, nighttime was ahead of the hour, and it was dark and chilly outside. Momo walked around the clear streets and sighed.

"You're seriously too innocent."

Momo flinched as Toushiro's hands grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Don't scare me like that, Toushiro!" she said, escaping from his embrace.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked away to her house.

"Why don't you relax for once and have fun?"

"Haven't you noticed that I'm _not _like you? My definition of fun is different from yours; so leave me alone."

"…But I don't want to leave you alone."

"…And why not?" she inquired.

Toushiro shrugged and smirked. "I have my secrets."

"Pfft, you just want me end up in bed with you. But I promise you, Toushiro Hitsugaya, that that will _never _happen."

"That's what you say now…"

"Yes, that _is _what I say now and I will say it for the rest of my life. I will never sleep with you." She told him one more time and began walking faster.

Biting her lip, she made a turn, but accidentally stepped on a large bump. She opened her eyes and realized that she had stepped on someone's foot. She looked up and saw tall, muscular man standing right in front of her. He had to about six-feet, 2-inches since he was taller than the door of the store behind him.

"I-I'm so sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Of course ya' weren't, bitch. Next time, look where you're walking. Look, you dirtied my brand new shoes."

"I'm sorry, but there's no reason for you to be calling me a bitch!"

"Why don't you get your PMSing ass outta here before I kick it out!?"

Momo flushed embarrassingly, and angrily. "Asshole, do you have a girlfriend? I don't think so. You're just some idiot that doesn't have a brain, and probably a dick." She snapped at him before stomping off.

The man's eyes widened angrily as his friends began to laugh. He angrily threw the beer bottle on the ground and stomped over to her. Momo knew that he was following her, and she walked faster. However, she stopped as soon as she saw Toushiro standing right in front of her. For once in her lifetime, she was _glad _that he was there. However, before she could've said anything, the man grabbed her by her shoulder and threw her on the ground.

"Bitch, no one says that to me and gets away with it."

Momo growled as her shoulder began to ache. She looked up at him and gasped as she saw Toushiro walking in front of her, facing the tall man.

"…And who the hell told you to shove her like that?"

"What are you gonna do 'bout it, midget?"

Momo looked at Toushiro and saw him reach for something inside his pocket. Her eyes widened as she saw him take out a knife with an eight-inch blade. Momo knew all of the sudden that this fight was going to turn out bloody, and someone was going to be majorly hurt.

* * *

**OMG I'M DONE! ANYWAY, MISTY MAY-TREANOR IS A PROFESSIONAL VOLLEYBALL PLAYER! SHE WAS IN THE 2008 OLYMPICS IN BEIJING AND WON! UM... THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME DAYS TO COMPLETE AND I REALLY WANNA FINISH OR GO BEYOND 10 CHAPTERS FOR A STORY! BTW, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING...NOT TYPING... BUT I DON'T STUDY AND PASS ANYWAY XD! NOW, ANY COMMENTS!? ANY QUESTIONS!? ANY PROBLEM!?  
**

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Thanks to EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! Y'ALL MADE ME HAPPY! XD! Now, so you guys don't get confused, this story will NOT END ON CHAPTER 10! Chapter 9 - 10, things will start changing.... XD Enjoy and please review!**

**_Will _**_you **change **for **me**?_

Her heart pounded so loud that she thought it was going to explode like a bomb. Why did this have to happen now? Why was this happening to _her _out of all people? What was her mother going to say when she found about this, actually, _if she _ever gets the chance to find out? Momo has never gotten into trouble with anyone, with the exception of Toushiro when he tried to take advantage of her. None of the people in her school tried to mess with her because of two things: Momo took Karate lessons for four years and still knows a kick or two, and her mother is an officer. Moreover, she got along with everyone, so in her high school life, fighting wasn't in her head.

…But why did her reputation have to turn now? There were approximately five muscular men, whom looked like they could squeeze your head like an orange. Cowardly, she stood behind Toushiro, her eyes switching from them to him every second. Anyone would think that the _ex-delinquent _would run off with her like cowards, however, he was doing the opposite. Was he eager to fight, even when it was uneven _and _she couldn't fight?

The teen felt traumatized when she saw Toushiro reach into his pocket and take out an eight-inch blade. Many questions went through her head as she noticed his smirk. Was he crazy? How did he have a blade inside his pocket without her mother and her noticing? Where _did _he get that blade? She knew that it wasn't from her house. She recognizes every knife there. More importantly, why is he going to fight them? She knew that he was going to lose. Momo wasn't the fighting type, so he better not expect her to jump in and help him out!

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're going to do?" she inquired to him, "Your going to get yourself killed!"

Toushiro's head turned and he glared at her. Momo's body stiffened as his intense glare sent shivers running down her spine.

"Bitch, shut up," he growled at her, "unless you want me to kill you too."

Momo's eyes widened as she stared at him baffling. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting such way towards her? What did she ever do to him? Hating to admit it, Momo just wants him to be away from danger. If he got into fights, her mother would then send him back to the juvenile center and he'll spend years in that rat cage! Momo's brows furrowed, telling herself that she wasn't going to tolerate what he said.

"You idiot, I don't want you to get hurt!" she yelled at him.

A smirk came across his lips as he stared at her amusingly. "Why? Do you obviously believe that I'm doing this to _help _you? This guy right here is a guy I fought a year ago, but our fight was cut cuz of the police. We have unfinished business to do, and if you get in the way, I won't hold back on killing you too."

Motionlessly, she stood there. Words couldn't escape her, as she just watched him walk over to the leader of the gang. Momo covered her mouth with her shaking hands as her eyes blurred with tears. Why was she feeling like if the boy of her dreams had rejected her? She doesn't like him! She feels nothing for him! However, why? Why is she feeling like this? Momo never cared if a boy thought that she was ugly, stupid, pathetic, or lame! She ignored them and moved on, as her mother always told her to do! She never let anyone's cruel words get to her and bring her down, but why was it happening now, especially that it's _him_?

The sky was darker than before, and she felt a few raindrops descend from it. She looked up at the cloudy dark sky and saw the branches and electrical wires sway back and forth.

She had no idea what to do now: run away or stay and watch Toushiro get beaten by the gang. She noticed that they were part of a gang by their tattoos. Many gangs have tattoos that represent their group, and since her mother has caught many gang members over the last five years, Momo has seen their signs often. She recognized the abnormal triangle, tattooed on their left arms, with a snake circling it and mini tattoos of naked women, cigars, and liquor drawn around it.

A loud scream escaped from her mouth; as she witnessed Toushiro give the first punch. The man he punched stumbled back, but his comrades suddenly lunged towards the white haired teen. Toushiro was punched on the gut, but he quickly dodged the other attacks. With his blade, he stabbed one of them in the chest and then punched another on the nose. The stabbed man screamed in pain, falling back, and touched his bleeding chest.

The leader of the gang lunged over to him, though he didn't notice the blade heading towards his way from behind. Toushiro, as he caught the man's fist, stabbed the blade behind his head and smirked as the man in front of him quaked and fell lifelessly on the ground. Momo gasped as the man's eyes rolled behind his eyes. What did Toushiro just do? She knew the answer, but she was too surprised to comprehend what was happening. More water was pouring down the dark cloudy sky, mixing with the crimson red blood on the ground.

Now that two men were out of his way, Toushiro was now against three. All three men were angry that their leader comrade weren't able to join them. However, Momo saw in their eyes that their intention to kill Toushiro grew.

"Why are you all standing there like frightened pussies? Come and fight me?"

One of the gang members smirked as he shook his head. "You really are an asshole, kid." He said, reaching into his leather jacket and taking out a semi-automatic pistol.

Momo gulped and she looked over at her housemate. Surprisingly, sort of, he still had a smirk on his face.

"You think I care about your little pistol? I've been shot before with guns, what difference does it make it now?"

"The difference is that _I'm _to kill you, you little rat!" the man gritted through his yellow and gray teeth, giving Momo the clue that he's a non-stop smoker.

The man fired his gun, and unfortunately, for him, he missed. The bullet hit the ground beside Toushiro, and it caused the frightened girl to scream. The man fired again, and again, he missed. Toushiro, in a swift movement, threw a sharp rock towards one of them, stabbing him in the eye. The other two members turned their heads and stared shockingly at him.

"What the hell, you let some _rock _hit you in the fucking eye!?"

"I can't feel my eye! That fucking kid has good aim! I can't feel my eye!" the man stirred around the ground, screaming and crying about now feeling his eye.

Momo glanced over at him and noticed blood trailing down his left eye. Toushiro just damaged an eye with a single rock? Momo was astounded to know that he had such good aim. Furiously, the man that held the gun aimed it towards Toushiro, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he-"

"I'm right here."

They all turned around at the sound of his amused voice, and suddenly, the pistol was slapped out of the man's hand. The two remaining men stared at him shockingly and flinched as they saw him aim the pistol towards them.

"One out," he murmured, firing the gun.

The bullet hit the man on his neck, piercing through his dark skin. The other man got ready to run away, but Toushiro shot him too, the bullet going through the thin skin of his temple. Momo looked terrifyingly at her housemate as he sauntered over to the man whom had his eye damaged by the sharp rock. Toushiro aimed the pistol towards him, and immediately, the fire was heard and the bullet hit the man through his forehead.

Momo's legs shook as her mind told her to run as fast as she could towards her mother, and she did. Momo took a deep breath as she ran across the empty street. She was afraid to turn her head and see if he was following her. Momo cursed at the uncomfortable shoes she was wearing. She looked for _anyone _to help her, but there was no car passing by at all. She looked around for any opened stores, but they were all closed.

Momo decided to head over to the park and lose him there. She jumped over the short fence and hid behind some games. She caught her breath and looked out to see if he was following her. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw him jump over the fence and casually walk around. Why was he still following her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Does he actually want to kill her?

Momo slapped her hand on her mouth, preventing her from screaming, as he fired the pistol towards the sky.

"I know you're here, Momo, so come out!"

Momo crawled behind some games behind her, thinking of a war to escape the park. The park wasn't big, so it only had two exists. She couldn't go towards one exists because he was blocking it, but if she tried the other one, he would see her and shot her with the damn pistol! Tears trickled down her face as she was truly stranded in the situation.

_Mom…I-I need you…_

She wiped her salty tears and took a deep breath. She couldn't start crying now! She had to find out a way to get out away from this mess. Momo turned her head to see where he was, but froze as she felt the pistol pointed at her forehead. Her heart sank as Toushiro smirked at her.

"Found you." He said lowly, raising his eyebrows in a swift movement.

Momo gulped as she stared at his fingers. Was he really going to fire? Momo averted her eyes towards his feet, and suddenly, she kicked him on the shin and got up. Toushiro stumbled back, but in mere seconds, he stood up and ran after her.

Momo exited the park, feeling the rain mix with her tears. She climbed up the wet stairs that led to the street, but her ankle twisted and she fell to the side. Her head hit the banister of the stairs and fell back down. A sharp pain reached her ankle, and sitting up, she embraced her leg and screamed in pain.

She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulder and push her against the ground. Momo shrieked, as she felt him get on top of her. His breath made contact with her cold cheeks, and she turned her head away from him.

"T-Toushiro….get off me! My ankle is broken!"

"Don't care, I finally can have you right here right now and none can will stop us." He told her, capturing her lips.

Momo punched his chest several times, but he was stronger than she was. His tongue darted inside her mouth and tasted her. She was losing air quickly. With her other leg, she kicked his side and managed to break the kiss and push him off her. His gun dropped, but he didn't bother picking it up. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her towards him.

"Toushiro, please! Stop!"

"Why? This is my-"

"No! Just get me home!" she told him, "Please! A-And if you do, I-I'll let you…h-have me!"

His smirked widened, as he wiped her cheek with his thumb. He gave her a soft kiss on her bruised lips, and quickly, he picked her up bridal style. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and thought of what she just told him. What was she thinking? Well, at least he wasn't going to take her in public.

"…And if you change you mind, cutie, I'll hunt you down and _make you _scream my name. I'll do it in front of your mom if I have to." He told her, kissing her temple as he walked over to the house.

Momo closed her eyes tightly as she buried her face on his shoulder, thinking whether she should tell her mother or not. If she did, she would never see him again, and if she didn't, she'll lose her virginity at a young age to a boy who thinks he owns her.

_~The End~_

**Before anyone starts freaking out, NO THERE WILL NOT BE ANY LEMON IN THIS STORY! Anyway, I had to stop my multitasking and finish this chapter quick because Momo Hitsugaya started annoying me to type faster (For that, I'm going to annoy her to type the new chapter for 'What Money Can't Buy') XD.... But I probably won't since she threatened to get her brothers after me... Anyway, so watcha think about this chapter? IS there any mistake you noticed? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I want to dedicate this chapter to _Momo Hitsugaya _cuz she's been asking me if I was typing this chapter already or not. It's hard telling her that I am typing the chapter cuz then she'll tell me to hurry up with it. XD But that's ma gurl! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter, and please don't stop! I'm happy to have support! Enjoy!**

**W**_ill_** y**_ou_**ch**_ange_** f**_o_r** m**_e_**?  
! Chapter 7 i**

The journey back home seemed to take forever for her, but instead, it only took ten minutes. While he was bringing her home, she thought many ways on how to escape from the "deal" she made him. However, how _can _she escape? Toushiro didn't care when or where to get _busy_, he just wanted to take her. Momo would shudder every time she told herself this. Why was this happening to her?

She thought of herself as the least attractive girl in the school! For God's sake, she drooled, spoke, snored, and (when she was young), urinated during her sleep. Momo had forgotten about the pain on her ankle and only worried on what will happen in a few hours, days, and weeks from now.

If they actually did it, what exactly will he do to her? She has heard some girls in her school talk about sex, and how their partner was aggressive or gentle with them. Momo knew that Toushiro was, and never will be, gentle with her. If the deal was really going to happen, she thought to herself that a few or many bruises would appear on her skin.

What did she have though that interested him so much?

-

Toushiro walked up the wet staircase of the house and rang the doorbell. Momo waited for her mother to answer the door and tell her a lie, for now. What would her first reaction be? Toushiro still had his cocky smirk on, and she had the urge to punch it off him.

The door opened and Momo's mother appeared in front of them. Slowly, Momo turned her head and saw her mother's eyes widen.

"What happened?" she inquired.

Momo glanced at the ground, as the rain slowly stopped, "I fell down while we were walking and broke my ankle." Momo imagined her nose growing and her mother glaring at her.

"Oh no," Tammie gasped, pushing the door opened. "Get inside soon! Toushiro please take Momo to her room and I'm going to call the doctor."

The raindrops halted, as soon as both teens were inside the house. Tammie ran towards the house phone and Toushiro walked up the staircase with her on his arms. Momo closed her eyes and felt his hot breath on her face.

"I can't wait…," he muttered to her.

"Shut up," she groaned.

He walked over to her room and pushed the door open with his foot. Momo opened her eyes and glanced around her messy room. Toushiro laid her down on her bed and suddenly cupped her face with his cold hands.

"Don't forget our deal." He whispered.

Momo glared up at him and slapped his hands away. "Whatever…"

"You know I'm not afraid of raping you…"

Momo's heart skipped a beat, tightening the grasp on her sheets, and she turned her head away from him. _When is this nightmare going to end? _

Tammie came in and quickly sat down beside her daughter. She still had the phone in her hand, along with a worried expression in her face. Momo looked up at her mother and smiled. Her mother was the only person Momo trusted and was never shy to tell her something. Momo wanted to grab onto her and tell her to get rid of Toushiro somehow before anything bad happens to her; but if she told her the truth, then she would never see him again.

"Oh Momo, I can't believe you have a broken ankle! I called your doctor and he said he is going to be here in a few minutes. Does it hurt a lot?"

Momo shook her head. "No, just a little."

Tammie grabbed a pillow and gentle lifted Momo's leg up and placed the pillow below her foot. Slowly, she settled the broken ankle on the fluffy white pillow. Then, Tammie turned her head and smiled at Toushiro.

"Thank you for carrying Momo home, Toushiro."

"No problem," he replied, glancing at the flushed teen lying on the bed.

Momo stared at the window, ignoring his look. She really did not want to see him.

"Why don't you go shower and rest? You have school tomorrow." Tammie said.

The boy nodded, and glancing one more time at her, he turned around and exited Momo's room. Momo looked at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"Mom,"

"Yes, Momo?" replied Tammie, putting away her daughter's mess so the doctor would not see it when he arrived.

"When is Toushiro leaving?"

Immediately, Tammie's head turned and she seriously stared at her. "Why do you ask? Is he threatening you on something? Is he hurting you?"

Momo's eyes widened surprisingly. _I guess she isn't blind at all about what's going on… _"Oh no, Mom, I'm just asking."

Tammie sighed and closed the closet. "I'm not sure, Momo. The main goal of this program is to teach the delinquents good behavior and responsibility. His teachers send me letters everyday on his progress, and surprisingly, he's a genius. He's the smartest one in all of his classes and athletic. It's sad to see good talent go to waste. He could've received a scholarship or something if he was a good person. I blame the parents." Tammie said, fixing Momo's stuffed animals that were sitting on the windowsill, "His parents are rich folks that didn't bother teaching him something when he was young. They just let him loose like a wild animal."

Momo rubbed her tired eyes and laid her head back down on the pillows. "What if he stays the same?"

"If he stays the same, then he'll leave this house and sent to boot camp or juvenile. Cases like these have happened before, and instead of the delinquent growing up, he or she ended up getting worse."

The doorbell rang and Tammie hurried downstairs to get it. Momo took a deep breath and made herself comfortable. _What if Toushiro never changed?_ That was a trick question since he was a genius in school but a jerk at home. They can't describe him as a good person just because he did great in school! Momo wondered _when _he was going to leave the house.

"She's right here, doctor!" Tammie's worried voice was audible.

Momo opened her eyes and slowly sat up. The doctor was probably in his mid sixties, hairless, and dark brown eyes. The adults walked inside the room. The man stood beside her and smiled down at her.

"Hello, Momo, nice seeing you again,"

"Hello sir," Momo replied, shaking his hand.

"Which ankle is broken?"

Momo sat up and pointed at the one. The doctor grabbed his glasses from his pocket and put it on. Concentrating, he looked at the ankle and gently touched it. Tammie bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"Is it serious, doctor?"

The man took off his glasses and glanced at the woman with a smile. "No and no. No, her ankle isn't broken, just sprained. No, it is not serious though. Luckily, I brought a nonsteroical anti-inflammatory and splints."

"When will my ankle be completely healed?" the teen inquired.

"Well, since yours isn't badly swollen, and I know it hurts a lot, it should take you about five to seven days, if you use the anti-inflammatory and the splints, then it should take less. I know sprained ankles _suck_, but why the rush?"

"I have a volleyball game soon and I need to play! It's the most important game and my school must win!"

"Ah, I see. When will this game be held?"

"In less than two weeks." Momo replied, hoping that her ankle would heal soon so she would not miss her game.

_This is all Toushiro's fault! _She thought, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. If it wasn't for his _'I want to take you' _comments, she wouldn't be in this mess. Over the past days, she had been suffering in different ways because of him, and she cannot take it anymore. Momo didn't know what she would do if he hurt her again.

"Your ankle _might _be healed in a few days if you follow my instructions, however, if you're going to play your game, you _must _wear an ankle brace to prevent future injuries."

She nodded understandingly and sighed in relief. _Using ankle braces is **much **better than not playing at all…._

**_*~* Next Day _**_*** ~***_

The bell rang, and as the students hurried out of their sixth period class, Momo carefully walked over to her locker. Thanks to the medication, her doctor gave her _and _the splints, her ankle felt better. She thanked God that her ankle wasn't broken, and she now learned the difference between broken and sprained ankles. She opened the locker and suddenly, her friend showed up – out of nowhere – behind her.

"Hey Momo, I heard about your sprained ankle. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to the stuff the doctor and my mom put on it." She replied, closing the locker and walking over to her next class.

"Are you going to be able to participate in the game then? You're the star of the team! We need you or else we'll be the country's crappiest high school!"

Momo chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I should be able to play, but only if I wear ankle braces. My mom is going to get them for me after she leaves from work."

"How did you sprain your ankle in the first place?" Jen asked, cutting her split ends.

Momo froze for a second, debating whether telling her or not. _Oh what the heck_, Momo sighed, telling herself that Jen has been her friend since third grade and she, most of the times, kept Momo's secrets _as a _secret.

"_Don't _tell anyone; I was running away from Toushiro?"

"Toushiro, the delinquent?"

"Yes, Toushiro the _delinquent._"

Jen giggled and placed a hand over Momo's shoulder. "Were you two playing _tag_?"

"_No_, I was running away from him because he had a gun in his hand and wanted to rape me." Momo answered with a sarcastic smile.

Removing her hand from her shoulder, Jen's jaw dropped to the floor as her eyes widened witch shock. "R-Rap-"

"Yes, rape. This was after the stupid party and since I had no date, my mom told me to take him. I still cannot believe that he's a genius in school!"

"Wow, he must really love you." Jen muttered, scratching the side of her head.

"Please don't put _Toushiro, love, _and _me _in one sentence."

"Alright, but I still don't get one thing. How did you get home? If you sprained your ankle in the streets while running away from him, how'd you get home?"

"He carried me home."

Jen smiled and clapped her hands together. "Aw, how nice of him-"

"…Because we sort of made a deal."

"Wh-What deal?"

Momo sighed and stared at the floor. "I told him that if he took me home, I would let him _take me_."

Jen never let this things register to her brain before yelling out the unexpected; she was the opposite. "You _what_? Momo how _could you _tell him something like that?"

"It was the only thing I could do, or else he would've raped me in the freaking streets with cars passing by!"

"You have a point there…. Nevertheless, I'm still shocked! You're probably the only girl in the school that don't let boys touch you and take advantage of you!"

Momo sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I know, and I know he won't forget. You had to see his face when I said that; it was like if a miracle went to him."

"Are you going to tell your mother? You can't let him own you! You have control of your body, not him."

"I _know_, and I hate myself for saying this, but I don't want him gone. I guess, you can say, that I enjoy his stupid teasing."

Jen raised an eyebrow and nudged her on the arm. "So, you like that delinquent. Is that what you're saying?"

Biting her lip, Momo blushed and embraced the books in her hand tighter. "I'm not sure…. Sometimes, when he's not annoying me, I kind of like him; but, once he starts hurting me, I hate him!"

"So, you hate that you love him?"

"I said _like_, not _love. Like _and _love _are two total different words-"

"Talking about _feelings_, girls?"

Both females turned around and smiled, as they saw their classmate Masaru walking over to them. The boy was about the same height as Momo with spiky dark brown hair and hazel-grey eyes.

"Mind your own business, Masaru. We're having a girl talk!" pouted Jen.

The teen raised and eyebrow and glared at her. "You should act like a lady, like Momo here does, instead of a pit-bull with a pushup bra and messy lip-gloss."

Jen growled and punched him on the arm. "You should act more like a boy, like many in here do, instead of a girl. Seriously, which guy wears pink?!"

"Actually, it takes a real guy to wear pink." He said, causing her to stick her tongue out to him and stomp away.

Masaru shook his head and glanced over at the quiet teen. "How's your ankle?"

"Better, thank you for asking." She said, giggling.

"No problem. Say, would you like to tutor me on Geometry, I don't understand _anything _that teacher says."

Momo giggled again and nodded. "Sure, after school?"

"After school," he said, pecking her cheek, "and by the way, I like it when you giggle."

Momo's face flushed, as she watched him walk away. Have someone else replaced Toushiro from her heart?

**IWANTMYLINEBACKIWANTMYLINEBACKIWANTMYLINEBACK**

**The end of Chapter 7! Anyway, so.... what you guys think? Any mistakes flying around? I have a question for EVERYONE that read this: Have you ever sprained an ankle, or any other part of the body?**

**I have! I was riding my bike one sunny Summer day with the clear blue skies and the birds fighting one another for food and the cars passing by and my sister being ugly and my friend.....( you know, I have no idea what the hell she was doing that day...) ANYWAY, I was going to turn on my mountain bike (yes people, I own a mountain racing bike....) and because I turned TOOOOO much, I went down with the bike and sprained my ankle.... a lil'.... It was painfully funny..............**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ocho! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! Now, the people who were brave enough to tell me about their broken/sprained bones: **_Momo Hitsugaya, Fourpeg, unformidable trust, Bonds Of Hatred, Bunnylia, xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo, Vannah-chan, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Momo21,_ & _its me Andi_. Thank you to the rest of the people that reviewed and (I think) have not fractured/sprained/broken any bones.... lucky.... **ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

The last bell of the school's hour rang, and the students and a few teachers exited the building. Momo closed her locker right after grabbing her red volleyball bag and her Geometry textbook. Masaru was meeting her in the Media Center of the school. She threw her volleyball bag over her shoulders, and holding her textbook on her hand, she quickly walked over to the room he was. Throughout the school hours, some of her friends have made fun of the way she was walking. Jen stated that she looked like a penguin and that she only need the furry body and some black and white. Momo didn't appreciate the senseless jokes, but shrugged it off and let her friends have their fun, for now.

Momo opened the door and looked inside, seeing Masaru sitting by himself in a round table. Smiling, she gently closed the doors and walked inside.

"Sorry I'm late; sadly I can't walk as fast as before today."

The boy looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. You could've walked as fast as you wanted. I don't want your ankle getting worse because of me."

Momo's smile widened and she sat down. She was glad that he understood, unlike Toushiro. Momo shuddered at the thought of him. Since she hadn't planned to stay afterschool and tutor Masaru, she thought that the white-haired boy was probably waiting for her right now. She perfectly knew that he wasn't going to forget about the _deal_.

"Are you alright, Momo? You look scared."

Shaking her head and breaking her thoughts, she looked at him and sheepishly grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, I spaced out. I was thinking 'bout someon-_thing_."

Masaru raised an eyebrow and Momo giggled lightly. _Nice going, Momo…. _

"Ah I see. Well, are you finished thinking about that someon-_thing_? I have to home and babysit my nephew in about half an hour."

_He babysits his nephew? That is so sweet and responsible! Why isn't Toushiro like this? _"Oh, I'm sorry for wasting time! Let's get started then! What do you need help in?"

"I don't understand the Volume of boxes. The equation is confusing to remember."

"You mean length _times_ width_ times_ height?"

"Wasn't it two _times _the quantity of length _times_ width and some other crap she said?"

Momo giggled and shook her head. "That's surface area! Volume is what's _inside _of an object. Surface area is in the outside."

"Ah, I see. Why couldn't she have told us this before? That teacher is too confusing."

"She is, but the only thing we can do is teach ourselves the material. I can sit in front of a book for an hour and still not get it, so the only thing left is searching online or asking for help."

"I should've thought of that before instead of bothering you for help."

"Don't say that! It's no bother at all! I enjoy helping people." _Except Toushiro…_

Masaru smiled, but then his phone vibrated. He opened his phone and shifted to the side, as if not wanting her to listen to the conversation he was having. She turned her head, trying _not _to listen to what he was saying, however, she now knew that Masaru was horrible at whispering. Curiosity got the better of her, and slowly, she shifted towards him.

Her eyes enlarged as she heard that the voice coming through his phone was a female's voice. However, she told herself that it was probably his sister, or mother. Momo hated to be nosy sometimes, but she was always so damn curious about things. Her mother hated that too, especially when she would speak on the phone with her date and Momo would eavesdrop on her.

"Sorry, my sister called. I need to get home now."

"Oh it's alright! We can continue tomorrow."

"Thanks for understandingly. I'll walk you home."

"Oh you don't need to." She said, waving her hand in front of her. _Please you need to. Maybe Toushiro will get the picture that I'm taken…_

"…But I want to." He said with a smile.

Momo bit her lips and shrugged. "If you want to, then alright. Let's go."

She bend down to pick up her bag, however, he beat her to the task. He picked up her bag and smiled at her. "It's what gentlemen do." He commented.

The teen giggled and the two walked out.

_

* * *

_

Toushiro threw his cigarette on the ground before he got near the house. He knew that he shouldn't be smoking, but he couldn't ignore the habit. However, today, he didn't care about the cigarette; he couldn't wait to see her. He wasn't stupid; he knew that she was going to do whatever she could to stay away from him, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Toushiro didn't care if he had to run after her all day long, his main goal was to take her.

In his opinion, Momo was a sweet beautiful girl, and he wants to be the first man to _test her out_. He has had wet dreams about her lying under the sheets of his bed, and he couldn't wait for that to really happen. He studied the outline of her body, and knew that he was going to enjoy it a lot.

The teen grabbed the keys to the house, but before he darted it inside the keyhole, he noticed Momo walking with an unfamiliar boy. His eyes narrowed as he saw the boy poke her side, causing her to laugh. Toushiro raised an eyebrow, but, he wasn't jealous; he was angry, and now, he knew that getting Momo was going to be harder.

*

*

*

_*  
_

Momo knew Toushiro was staring at them, and she was glad he was. Purposely, she and Masaru began a small tickle fight, hoping that the white-haired teen would get jealous.

"I never knew you were this playful." Masaru said.

Momo blushed and scratched the back of her head. She was never playful like this, but she wanted to do something so Toushiro could leave her alone. However, she was now having second thoughts. _What if I'm embarrassing myself?_

"Sorry, I get very playful when I'm very excited." She lied, her heart beating faster as they were now in front of her house.

"Ah I see. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Momo nodded and grabbed her bag as he handed it to her. "Yeah, see yo-"

"Finally you arrived. I've been waiting for you." All of the sudden, Toushiro walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Momo's eyes widened shockingly. _He didn't fall for it! _She thought that with Masaru by her side, he wouldn't bother her at all.

Masaru raised a slender eyebrow and looked at the boy hugging Momo from behind. "…Who are you?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that. Besides, what are you doing with Momo? Didn't you know that she was off limits?"

Masaru's eyes widened, as well as Momo's. _What is he doing?! He's ruining my chance with Masaru!_

"Chill dude I didn't know she was taken already."

"Actually, I'm _not_!" Momo said before Toushiro could've said something else.

"So, why is he-"

"He's just desperate and won't leave me alone." Momo growled, escaping from Toushiro's grasp.

Toushiro chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what you told me when we were together the other day."

Hating to be lied to, Masaru turn his head to Momo and looked at her seriously. Momo wanted to slap her forehead, and Toushiro.

"He's lying, Masaru. Don't listen to anything he tells you!"

"Um, I'll just go home. Have fun you two…," he said, turning around and walking away.

Momo frowned and quickly turned her head to Toushiro, who was smirking at her. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed and she stomped inside. Coolly, Toushiro walked after her.

Annoyed, Momo threw her things on the couch and then run upstairs. _Why did he have to ruin my perfect chance of being with him? Why does he have to appear everywhere? When am I going to be free to do whatever I want without Toushiro bugging in?_

She stomped inside her room and closed the door shut, locking it before Toushiro would enter. Angrily, she threw herself on her bed and grabbed her pillow, pressing it tightly against her face and screaming into it.

_

* * *

_

Tammie finished preparing dinner. She laid the plates on the table and then walked by the staircase.

"Get down here you two! It's dinner time." She said, smiling as if she was calling two four-year-old kids.

Tammie heard one door open and saw Toushiro come out. Then, she heard the other door open and saw her looking-not-so-great daughter walking out of her room wearing an overlarge white T-shirt with jeans-like shorts and socks.

-

Momo ignored Toushiro as she walked inside the kitchen first and sat down with a groan. Tammie looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Something bothering you, Momo?"

"No…" she muttered, turning her head away from her mother and Toushiro.

Suspiciously, the mother glanced at her daughter and then at Toushiro. However, since she didn't want to speak to her daughter in front of him, she changed the subject.

"Police found five injured bodies on the streets last night. The bodies belong to five members from a gang."

Momo's eyes widened as she almost dropped the fork. Her heart pounded faster, though she didn't look at her mother. _What if she finds out what happened? I'll be toast._

"We still don't know what happened. Four of the five men died, and the other one is in coma."

Momo raised her eyebrows and took a second glance at Toushiro, seeing the end of his lips curved upwards. She was suddenly scared for her own life if he didn't get what he wanted…

* * *

**finished WITH CHAPTER 8! Anyway, not much happened.... yeah yeah yeah.... Anyway, I'm freaking SICK... sorta... MY THROAT IS KILLING ME! I HAVE A SORE THROAT! OMG I DON'T WANNA GET SICK! WHILE I START GETTING THE TISSUES AND MEDICINE READY, LEAVE ME A REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine! Thanks to EVERY SINGLE LIVING CREATURE THAT REVIEWED CHAPTER 8 XDDD! Anyway, this story finally reached its chapter 9, and after this chapter, things will (hopefully) get more intense, more wow, more 'wtf's or 'wth's (whatever you guys prefer...)... Please, type in your desired comments on the review box! It's alright if you say 'this story sucks'. I want to read EVERYONE'S opinion over this! Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

Momo rushed through the crowded halls, in search of Masaru. They had their first period together, Geometry, and she wanted to talk to him before the teacher began her boring lesson. She had thought about her feelings for him before she went to sleep last night, and had told herself that she couldn't let Toushiro mess her life up just because he wants her below his covers. She wasn't that type of girl and _wasn't _going to let him get away with his plans.

Because of him, she sprained her ankle (though it looked to be fine now) and lost her chance to be with Masaru. If he had never showed up in the picture, she and Masaru would (most likely) be together. Momo has never had a boyfriend in her life before, but she never bothered either worrying about her feelings for the boys that had asked her out before because they were cocky or _"players"_.

Momo had hopes that Masaru would ask her out. She wanted to show the delinquent that she was taken and had no interest in him. She knew that if that ever happen he would possibly not get angry at all and just find another girl. Momo knew the type of person Toushiro was, and she hoped that no other woman would fall for his traps. She didn't know what she would do if she ever found out that Toushiro got a girl pregnant. She obviously couldn't see him taking care of his child.

"Masaru, wait!" she called and smiled as he turned around and smiled back at her.

_He's so beautiful when he smiles… _she thought, while dazing out but suddenly being pushed around as she got in the way of other students.

Realization came to her quickly as she almost fell on the floor. She shook her head and ran over to the boy, which was kind enough to wait for her. Momo grinned sheepishly as she panted.

"S-Sorry for taking so long, I..uh-"

"It's alright." He told her. "Did you want something?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what Toushiro told you yesterday, and that he was lying the whole entire time." She explained to him.

"It's alright; you don't have to be sorry about it."

"…But I am!" she told him, accidentally saying it _too _loud and causing some people to stare at her as if she was crazy.

Ignoring the stares, Momo continued her explanation. "Look, Toushiro's actually a delinquent, or _"ex-delinquent" _and he's making my life miserable! He thinks he owns me and can flirt around with me whenever he wants to. I think he's just _happy _to see my body and not _me_! He's living with my mom and me until he learns responsibility and becomes a better person; but until then, I have to deal with him everyday. He lies to get away with _anything_ and thinks I'm his toy. He's waiting for me to _sleep _with him, but I'm not going to give in to his little perverted stupid _plans_. I'm not a whore!"

Once again, everyone turned their heads and looked at her oddly. Masaru chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you're not just _in love _with the guy?" he asked.

At this, Momo's smile flipped into one of the biggest frowns in the world and her eyes widened. _Her… in love…._with _Toushiro_? Momo thought that the world was ending. She had the urge to yell at Masaru for such _ridiculous _thought, but instead she took a deep breath and half of her lips twitched upward.

"I'm not, and will never be, in love with Toushiro. He's a cocky jerk that only thinks about himself, and I _hate _people like that. My biggest wish is to have Toushiro out of the house and to leave me alone."

Masaru smirked and placed his hand on her shoulders, causing a chilly feeling to wave up her spine.

"So that kid is just lying? There's _nothing _going on between you too?"

Momo shook her head and Masaru sighed.

"Good," he said with a laugh, "I was actually heartbroken when I saw him hugging you like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and now that you're really single, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"S-Sure,"

"Great; I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. I'm going to take you to my brother's restaurant."

"Awesome, I'll be waiting!" she told him, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Masaru chuckled again and kissed her cheek. "See ya later then."

* * *

The group of men threw their cigarettes on the ground and continued to walk down the deserted street of the semi dangerous city, Uyoku Dantai **(1)**. The men, about ten of them, all wore a yellow bandana around their foreheads.

"Boss said that we have to track down the person that killed them and sent Omar to coma." stated one of them.

"We don't even know who killed them!" exclaimed another man, "It could have been anybody!"

"We just gotta wait for Omar to wake up and tell us who the fuck did this, and then we'll track the lil' rat down and kill him like he killed our friends!"

* * *

Volleyball practice was finally over and Momo was glad to be going home. Her ankle was feeling much better and she ran faster than how she did before. Her big game was in just a couple of days and she couldn't wait. She chose to practice each day after school for two to two-and-a-half hours. Jen was going to practice too, but unlike Momo, she was going to practice for at least three hours since her and her mother have been arguing for the past weeks and being home was one of the least places she wanted to be.

Momo was amazed as she realized that she had never had a single argument with her mother. Her mother was actually an older sister to Momo, so she was comfortable telling her anything. However, one thing that's he hasn't told Tammie was her problem with Toushiro and _the deal_ she sort of made with him. She knew that her mother would probably skin her if she ever found out. Nevertheless, the deal wouldn't be done if Momo kept on ignoring him like how she was doing now. If she keeps on ignoring him, she won't have to worry about losing her innocence to him.

Momo grabbed the keys and inserted it inside the keyhole. However, she suddenly halted once she heard a moan, most likely female, coming from inside the house. Immediately, her heart pounded nervously and she pushed the door open.

Once the door was fully opened, she ran inside but halted in her tracks. There was Toushiro, lying on the floor with a topless girl on top of him, and they were both making out in the middle of the living room. Momo's body froze and she felt her heart explode in miniature pieces. Why was the scene wrong? She _hates _Toushiro. Why was she feeling hurt? She wanted to do _nothing _with him! Why isn't she happy that he found a girl? For some odd reason, Momo felt her eyes become water and quickly, she wiped her tears away. Then, she furrowed her eyebrows and stomped her foot on the floor, causing the kissing _"couple" _to halt and look at her.

"Who the hell is that?" inquired the redheaded girl, glancing at Momo with an amused look on her face.

"That's the girl I told you about." Toushiro explained, glancing right through Momo's liquid-chocolate eyes.

_He talks about me? _

"Oh, she's the little bitch that doesn't want to sleep with ya? Pfft, you need someone better than _that_, Toushiro."

Momo's eyes widened furiously. "Who are _you _calling a bitch, you cheap-ugly slut? At least I have a good reputation instead of sleeping with some cocky asshole like that!" she exclaimed, pointing at the smirking Toushiro in the end.

The girl laughed and got off him. "We should kill her right now, Toushiro." She told him, taking out a knife from her knee-length black boots.

Momo knew that she was in big trouble, but she told herself to stay strong and instead she glared at the taller girl in front of her.

"Nah, leave her alone, Jessica." Toushiro said, getting up from the floor.

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed and she glanced at him with a baffling look. "What the hell are you saying? Shouldn't we kill her right now?! Look at her, she's-"

"I said to leave her alone, before I kill _you_." Toushiro told her in a menacing voice.

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed her blouse, quickly putting it on. "Whatever, but if I were you, I would have killed her _days _ago." She said, glaring at the brunette one more time before stomping out of the house.

Rolling her eyes, Momo grabbed her bag, which had fallen when she first saw the shocking scene in front of her minutes ago, and headed towards the staircase and to her room. However, Toushiro's hand caught her wrist out of nowhere and all of the sudden he pulled her towards him. Momo's heart still ached and her tears were ready to fall out.

"L-Let go of me!"

"Are you crying?" he quickly asked, cupping her face with his hands and pulling her even closer to him.

Momo opened her watery eyes, causing more tears to trickle down her face, and glared at him. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, slapping his hands away from him.

Toushiro chuckled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and once again pulled her forward. "Jealous that that wasn't you a few minutes ago?"

"Why would I want to make out with an arrogant jerk while dressed as a prostitute?" she told him and he smirked.

"You can't hide your feelings away from me, Momo." He told her, pressing his lips against her in a passionate but cruel kiss.

The teen squirmed under his embrace. She couldn't fall into his kiss! She had to think about Masaru, and how she likes _him_. However, why was her heart being glued back together all of the sidden.

"You know, we still have time for our deal." He told her, nibbling her lower lip.

Momo's eyes opened, and angrily, she pushed him away. "You just want me for sex!" she told him, running up to her room after that.

Toushiro took a deep breath and let it out, touching his lips as he glanced at her leave.

_Sex isn't the only thing I want from you…_

* * *

**Finally.... this was the last chapter that I wrote before being hacked. Remember guys? Well, from chapter 10 and up it's going to be NO MORE STALLING and things will get more intense! I know a lot of you are "Toushiro is so mean" but, I promise ALL of you that by chapter 20, or so... things are gonna be........................**

**REVIEWWW!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I know some of you were like "RUBY UP-DATE THIS SOON" and please forgive me for taking so long. Most of ya know that my old comp. crashed and that's the reason why this story (along with my others) were not up-dated sooner! Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**Momo stared at her reflection in front of the mirror, making sure she had no pimples or acne around her face. She smiled as she saw none. She hated those embarrassing pimples. She recalled the giant pimple she had on the top of her nose on the day of her eight-grade graduation party. She had cursed at the spot all day long. Momo wore a black jean-like mini skirt with a white halter top shirt, along with a white jacket, and white flats. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail and left her bangs cascading down the side of her face.

"Momo, are you ready?" Tammie asked, lightly tapping on the door with her knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm coming out." the teen replied, unlocking the door and stepping outside.

Once she did, Tammie crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her outfit for a second, or two.. Awkwardly, Momo raised an eyebrow.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Your skirt… it's pretty short." Tammie told her seriously.

"I'm wearing pants under, besides it's a little beyond mid-thigh. I've seen shorter skirts, Mom."

Tammie sighed and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I know, but if I hear that that boy touched you inappropriately, I'm-"

"Mom, Masaru is a nice and respectful guy; he won't touch me. He's the opposite of Toushiro, mom." she told her, walking down the staircase.

Momo glanced at the clock and noticed that Masaru was about to arrive any minute. Slightly patient, she sat down on the couch and stared at the cars drive by through her opened window for she had nothing to do. She had checked herself in front of the mirror a million of times, and was getting sick of seeing herself again and again. She closed her eyes and thought about some things that she shouldn't do during their date. One of the things was to eat properly. Masaru wasn't some type of high class person, but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

"You look incredibly sexy."

Momo opened her eyes and immediately blushed as she saw Toushiro sitting next to her, trying to place his hand on her thigh swiftly so she wouldn't notice. However, Momo was wide awake today, and quickly, she slapped his hand away.

"Keep your dirty hand to yourself." she told him.

Amused by her attitude, Toushiro chuckled and shook his head. "Acting tough, eh? You know that that doesn't work with me."

Unable to reply to that, she rolled her eyes and moved away from him. However, the impressed teen shifted closer to her and placed his arm on her shoulders. Momo released a shaky sigh as chills ran up her back. Why was he ruining the night for her already? Why couldn't he just go away?

"What do you want?" she inquired through her gritted teeth.

"You know who I want…" he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple right away.

Momo shuddered at the feeling of the kiss and shifted further away from him. But once again, Toushiro shifted closer to her.

"Why are you dressed so sexy today, hm?"

"I have a date today with Masaru." she told him with a small smirk on her face.

She noticed Toushiro's frown and all of the sudden, she got a bad feeling.

"Does that friend of yours want to die so soon? Doesn't he know that you belong to me?"

"For your information, you don't own me, and you never will!"

"Never say never, cutie… Things can change." he told her with a smile.

Momo didn't talk back, but smiled once she heard the doorbell. Immediately, she stood up and ran over to the door.

_Masaru, yo__u're a life saver!_

Momo opened the door and smiled as she saw her crush standing right in front of her.

"You look incredibly wonderful."

"Thanks, so do you." she added with a smile.

"So, ready to go?"

"Uh.. Y-yeah… sure." she said, and quickly turned around to her mother. "Mom, I'm leaving! I'll be back before nine, promise!" she shouted, and after receiving an OK, she skipped out of the house with her arm circled around his.

-

Toushiro stood there by himself, angered and somewhat hurt. He denied the fact that he was jealous, and instead, he walked towards his bedroom. Once inside, he looked outside the window and sighed. He hasn't felt this hurt in years, but he wasn't going to let some feeling bring him down! His attitude resembled his mother's and even though he doesn't live with her, nor his father, anymore, he still knew their everyday slogan: If you want something, or someone, so badly, fight for it…

A smirk rose to his handsome features as he dug inside his pocket and took out a knife. He stared at the weapon for a while, and knew his chances with Momo wasn't going away.

All of the sudden, he jumped on the windowsill and then grabbed onto the window. Instantly, he jumped and landed safely on the ground.

_Fight for the girl you want… _he thought to himself, running towards the street and following the two once he saw them.

*

*

*

Their journey lasted twenty minutes. During their walk, they had talked about school, friends, college, and their future spouses. Masaru had told her that he wanted her to become his wife for various reasons, one of them was because she would be a great mother. Momo had just giggled at the comment, but she couldn't say the same thing to him. She had tried to say, but her heart (and mouth) didn't let her. She couldn't see him in her future, instead, she could see a certain "ex-delinquent" in her future.

They finally arrived at the beautiful restaurant. Masaru had a table of two saved from them. The table was circular, and it sat in the middle of the room. Momo gasped at the beauty of the French like restaurant. Masaru pushed her seat in once she sat down.

"You like it?" he asked, sitting down.

"Of course, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it; I told my brother to keep it neat for you."

Momo's cheek reddened and she stared at her lap. A waitress arrived and handed them each a menu. Momo looked at their options and licked her lips at the delicious meals.

"It's all free, by the way." Masaru added.

_Even better…_ she thought, telling the waitress what she wanted. Masaru did the same, and afterwards, the waitress left.

They sat in an awkward silence; Masaru staring at her face and telling how beautiful he was, and Momo staring at the beautiful paintings on the wall.

"So," he murmured, "what occupation do you want to hold when you're older?"

"I was thinking of being an officer, but my mother says that that's a very dangerous position. She told me that at least twenty officers get injure each day in just one town. My second option is a pro-volleyball player."

"Interesting,"

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking a lawyer, or a marine biologist."

"That sounds nice," she said with a smile.

All of the sudden, her body flinched as she felt a pair of warm fingers below her chin. Momo opened her eyes and gasped as she saw his face less than an inch away from hers. Momo's dream was about to come true, however, she didn't want it to happen. She wanted to pull away and tell him that it was wrong, but her mind froze. He closed his eyes and got ready to kiss her, but then…

"Didn't you learn in school to not kiss someone else's girlfriend?"

Momo's eyes widened and she felt her heart bright up. She turned her head and saw Toushiro grab a chair from another table and sit down next to her.

_Toushiro, you're a life saver!_

Masaru didn't look happy at all. His eyes narrowed and his once beautiful smile dropped into a big frown.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Why can't I be here? I have no right to see Momo?"

"Momo isn't your girlfriend."

"She ain't your girlfriend either."

Masaru glared even harder at Toushiro, but then looked at the entertained Momo. "Can you tell this rat to get lost? He's ruining our date!"

Momo's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden attitude Masaru gave. "Toushiro's not a rat, Masaru." she told him.

"Oh, so you're now defending him?! I thought you hated him!" he snapped at her.

Momo was confused all of the sudden. What has gone into him? Why was he acting this way? Yes, it was odd that she was defending Toushiro, but that was no reason for Masaru to act such way.

"I never hated him," she told him, "Hate is a strong word; I don't hate anyone."

Masaru laughed to himself and shook his head. "You're ridiculous, Momo. This guy here treats you like crap, and you defend him! You're just like every ho I've-"

However, Masaru's yelling was cut short as the back of Momo's hand made contact with his face. Toushiro chuckled at Momo's amazing action. Cheek reddening, Masaru placed his hand on the side of his face and looked up at her. Though, Momo wasn't finished. Once their food arrived, Momo grabbed a bowl of hot soup and threw it towards him. Masaru flinched at the hot liquid.

"For your information, I'm not a ho. Whores are girls who had gone out with you, unlike me. Pftt, and I thought that you were the right one for me… Get lost and don't ever talk to me again." she told him, stomping away right away.

The entertained Toushiro got up and followed her outside.

Momo, ignoring the perverted stares she received from lifeless men, stomped down the street and towards her house. She couldn't believe Masaru's attitude. She thought that he was a sweet guy, one she would be comfortable talking with and never had to worried about hurtful lies; but she was wrong. However, she learned from her mistake. That was the last time she was ever going to talk to him. Just looking at his split personality made her sick to her stomach.

_Asshole… _she thought, kicking a small rock as she slowed down.

"You never fail to impress me," Toushiro told her as he caught up with her.

Momo rolled her watery eyes as she continued to walk. Seeing her unhappy expression, the ex-delinquent jogged forward and turned around so he was standing right in front of her. Momo halted her walking and looked at him.

"I wasn't impressing you."

"Oh, but you did impress me. I never knew you would stand up for me like that. I was about to cut that guy's throat in half, but seeing that you had everything under control, I chose to sit back and enjoy the show."

"Whatever… I just want to get home. Tonight was the worst night of my life."

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"I can make you smile tonight." he told her.

"How?"

"Like this," he said, pinning her against a fence and pressing his body against hers.

Momo released a shaky breath and looked up at him. Quickly, Toushiro kissed her passionately and grabbed her thigh, slowly pulling it towards his hip as Momo released a moan.

"I'm still not letting go of the deal, Momo." He whispered into her ear.

Momo gasped as she felt something sharp against her stomach. Slowly looking down, her eyes widened as she saw a knife being pointed at her.

"Y-You're crazy," she gasped.

Toushiro chuckled and raised the knife, as if to stab her. Momo closed her eyes, but felt no pain; instead, she heard a loud cry from behind. Opening her eyes, she released a loud scream as she saw Masaru lying on the floor with Toushiro kneeling beside him and a knife pointed at his neck. Masaru gulped and looked up at him.

"H-How'd-"

"I heard your footsteps from behind. Don't mess with me, kid. I'm not your ordinary delinquent."

* * *

**I'm so sleepy.... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't want to make Toushiro the superhero, so I made Momo do some bitch-slapping in this chapter! XD **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT LEFT ME A REVIEW! I'm so happy that I finally made it to 200! You guys make me so happy! Anyway, tomorrow is the last day of school before Christmas break! Most likely, I'll be able to up-date quicker! Um, what else is there to say? Yeah, you were all shocked about Masaru's action.....um....Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Review Reply to:**

**_Reviewer - _**Girl...or guy....HOE is "a garden implement consisting of a long pole with a small flat metal blade set into one end at a right angle to the pole. Use: weeding, turning over soil". What I spelled was right. HO is an offensive term meaning whore, slut, etc.... I think people need to start doing their research BEFORE saying (or typing) something that they're not completely sure of. Why would Masaru call Momo a hoe? Since when is Momo a gardening tool? o.O So, the CORRECT SPELLING IS HO! H - O And even my teacher said that it's spelled ho and not hoe...people just spell it 'hoe' cuz it looks nice.

**

* * *

**

Jen's mouth dropped to the table as she gave Momo an incredulous look. It was their lunch period and Momo had just finished telling Jen about the not-so-great date. Jen had reacted the same Momo had imagined before she had arrived to school - shocked and angry. Momo had explained to her that she didn't even know what had gone into Masaru; that he had acted like a sweetheart at first, and once Toushiro had come, he had become a different person.

The school's bell rang and the students exited the cafeteria. Jen and Momo noticed Masaru standing a few feet away from them, and quickly, Momo grabbed her friend by the wrist and walked a different direction to their lockers. Jen groaned and rolled her eyes. Momo had dragged her away from him because she didn't want her getting into trouble with the unusual student.

"You're no fun, Momo." Jen whined.

"Jen, I don't want you starting any more problems!"

"…But it's just one punch in the face and that's it! Hey, I don't let some loser call my best friend a ho!"

Sighing, Momo turned around and grinned at her. "…And I thank you very much for being such a great friend, but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me. Besides, Toushiro has his eyes on him."

Immediately, Jen's eyes widened and she jumped up and down in a childish way. "Are you serious?! You never told me that!"

"Well, I am about to now." Momo replied, opening her locker. "After Masaru had sneaked up on us and Toushiro had pinned him down to the ground, Toushiro threatened him that if he ever got close to me, he was going to wake up without a body one day. I guess Masaru believed him since he had apologized and left. Even if Masaru is becoming a whole different person now, I still won't let Toushiro harm him ….and you too as well."

Jen's smile disappeared and she stared at her friend with a bored expression. "I seriously want to know what is Masaru's problem. First, he acts like the biggest sweetheart, and now he acts like a total jackass! I hate it when guys do that!"

"So do I; but right now, I don't want to be around Masaru at all. I don't trust him anymore. He can apologize a million times, I'll forgive him, but I won't trust him ever again."

After grabbing her books, Momo closed her locker and walked away with Jen to their appropriate class.

* * *

_Later..._

As the history teacher continued his lecture about the Devil's Sea and what Japanese fishermen and believers about the region stated about it, a bored Toushiro Hitsugaya sighed as he stared out the window of the private Seireitei High School. He glanced at the clock and noticed that there were only twenty minutes left before he had gone home, which he could not wait for. He placed his hand inside his pocket and felt the rubber-like structure. A smirk rose to his lips as he imagined himself on top of Momo, pounding her so hard that she would be screaming his name out on top of her lungs.

Feeling aroused, Toushiro shifted around his sit and groaned. Why did Momo make him feel such way? Toushiro knew that he could just take any other good looking girl to bed, nevertheless, he only wanted Momo! Toushiro wanted to experience a hot passionate sex with Momo only.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, are you alright? You look unnaturally red, and you're shaking."

Toushiro frowned and turned his head to the teacher.

"Are you alright?" the teacher asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." the student replied, turning his head away from the man.

The teacher gave a small nod and went back to his teachings. Inwardly, Toushiro cursed at the man for ruining his hormonal daydream. He stared at the sky and told himself that no matter what would happen, he would be Momo's first.

* * *

_After school…_

_Game…tomorrow…_ Momo thought as she began to head home from her last volleyball practice. Tomorrow was the big game and she couldn't wait. Her adrenaline was already pumping, and she took deep breaths to control herself. What if her team won? She would, most likely, be one of the most popular people in the school. But what if the team lost? If the team lost, Momo knew that her chances of being a professional volleyball player would be going down the drain.

"Oi, Momo!"

Momo's body froze for a moment as she heard the familiar voice from behind. However, right away, she shook her head and continued walking. She doesn't want to deal with Masaru for the moment.

"Momo! Momo, I know you're ignoring me! Please, just wait up! I want to talk to you!"

Growling, the teen halted and turned around, watching him run towards her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot lightly on the ground, making sure he knew that she wasn't a patient person. Once he caught up to her, he stopped running and grinned at her.

"Thanks for waiting,"

"Whatever…. Just hurry up with whatever you have to say to me. I need to get home."

Masaru nodded and took a deep breath. "Momo, I'm sorry for yesterday's behavior, but I have Bipolar Disorder."

Momo stopped and looked at him confusingly. "What?"

"You heard me, I have Bipolar Disorder. I haven't been taking my medication for days." he explained to her.

"Why? You know how important medications are."

"Of course I do, but I was just so nervous."

"Nervous about what? They're just medicati-"

"No, not the medications. I was nervous because I didn't want you knowing about my disorder. I didn't want you to think that I'm some bipolar freak."

"Why would I think that? Actually, why would anyone think that?"

Masaru chuckled and looked at her. "I asked a girl out in the seventh grade, and after I told her about my disorder, she was afraid to even come close to me."

Momo frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but what made you think that I would react the same way?"

Masaru shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, I'm human…I get very nervous. I had decided to stop taking my medication for a few days until our date had arrived, and at first, it was all OK, but when your housemate arrived, I had lost my mind. I didn't mean hurting you like that, Momo. You know how much I like you."

Momo felt her heart skip a beat and her face flush. She didn't want to feel this way again about him, but she couldn't help it. Does she still have some type of feeling for him? She hoped not.

"So, we.. I mean you…y-your house." Masaru stuttered, feeling like an idiot.

Momo giggled and shook her head. "Please be yourself around me, Masaru." she told him, and then teased. "My bites don't hurt."

The teen laughed and looked at her. Suddenly, Momo flinched as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and saw his gorgeous eyes look down to hers. Slowly, he placed his finger below her chin and leaned forward. However, a loud thud was heard from behind and right away, Momo flinched back. She turned around and saw Toushiro smirking at them.

_Oh crap… this isn't going to be good._

"T-Toushiro, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom just called, she wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, I see." Momo mumbled, and then turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, Masaru." she waved and then walked inside.

One she passed the doorway, she grabbed Toushiro's hand and dragged him inside, closing the door afterwards. Toushiro smirked at the feeling of their hands being together. However, he wanted more than just hands touching.

"Do you know if she called from her cell phone, or-"

Momo was cut off by a light snore from him.

Your mom never called." he told her, "I just made that up so you could've gotten away from that freak."

Momo's eyes widened and angrily she pushed him away from her.

"Don't call him a freak! And never lie to me like that ever again!"

"Ahh, so you're defending him right after he tried to lay his hands on you and called you a ho?"

"He wasn't himself yesterday!"

"Oh, so if he raped you then you would still forgive him?"

Momo shook her head. "That's different! But unlike you, I know that he wouldn't hurt me!"

Toushiro shook his head and grabbed her hands, throwing her on the couch and then himself on top of her. Momo opened her mouth to scream but he took the chance and dipped his tongue inside of her. Momo gasped and wiggled underneath him. She tried her best to kick him off her or to stop the kiss, but her heart wasn't letting her do so. Instead, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pushed him downward. She felt his smirk against her lips.

"Good girl," he whispered to her, kissing her neck next.

Momo whimpered as her hands wandered around his spiky hair. She loved the feeling she was getting, and wanted more. However, something in back of her mind was telling her to stop and take control of the situation, but her affection for Toushiro was taking over her.

The ex-delinquent roamed his hands up her shirt and began to stroke her flat stomach, causing her to jerk her hip. He planted kisses on her lips and then at her jaw before nibbling on her ear again.

"I want you," he said in a shocking gentle voice that Momo has never heard before.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She wanted him to take her…. But her dignity? Her health?

Toushiro captured her lips again in the gentlest way. Momo closed her eyes and kissed back. Everything felt so great…

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**yay I'M DONE WITH CH. 11! WOOOT! Anyway, so...how was the chapter? You know, I haven't told any you guys any stupid/funny story bout me lately...anyway, lemme tell you this one!**

**This happened some time in November! Anyway, when I go to bed, I listen to music in my PSP because I have a very hard time falling asleep! So, I was listening to music...it was dark...it was probably 12 something in the morning, and for the fun of it, I turn my PSP so the light reflects on the wall. Therefore, as it did, there was something crawling up the wall - and since it was dark, I had no idea what the hell it was. HOWEVER, I knew that it was some type of bug! So, quickly, I get off bed and turn on the lights of the room and see what the hell it is. Sure enough, it was a bug.....and it was a centipede.....maybe about 2 yucky ugly inches long....legs....omg I hate bugs. Anyway, my dad killed it cuz I'm a chicken! **

**REVIEW! **


	12. Then, will you change for me?

**Chapter 12! Thank you to everyone that left me a review! Last chapter, things began to get a lil' heated between Momo & Toushiro and then someone came in! Most of you are afraid that it's the mother, others think that it is Masaru. Oh, and yes Masaru is bi-polar! lol. Anyway, tomorrow my vacation ends, but I ain't complaining. I like school (excpet some work and teachers XD). I'm even planning on being a math teacher, but I'm not a hundred-percent sure 'bout it! Anyway, enjoy & review!**

* * *

Momo stared at her mother and sighed. There was a long pause as Tammie rubbed her forehead and then stared at her sobbing daughter. It was ten past eleven, and things were still needed to be questioned. Sighing, Tammie opened her eyes and looked at her daughter again.

"Momo, do you know how much it pains a mother when she sees her own daughter taken advantage of?"

"A lot," her daughter said, and then added, "…but he didn't take advantage of me. I…w-we…it happened so quick, mom. He kissed me and…that's how things started. It wasn't his fault. We were both in it!"

"…But why?" Tammie asked. "Momo, you know how he is."

"Mom, I perfectly know how he is - but isn't here for change? What if he changes?"

"…And what if he doesn't?"

Quietly, Momo looked down and wiped a tear away. Why was she crying? Days ago, didn't she say that she was never going to like him? Didn't she say that she was never going to give herself in to him? She did; but what's going on now? Why is she breaking her own promise?

"Momo," Tammie said, grabbing her daughter's hands. "Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry, but please understand what I'm saying. I don't want you getting hurt. He's still going under treatment and needs help. But, answer me question, Momo. Do you have feelings for him? Be honest, please."

Slowly, the teen lifted her head up and looked at the police officer. "To be honest with you, mom, I like him." she said, "I do like him. It's more than a crush, mom, but it's not love. I do not love him, but my feelings for him are strong." she said.

"That's what I feared," Tammie said, "I'm afraid that he's just fooling around with you and wants you just for his needs. I'm scared of you ending up pregnant, or dead!"

"I'll take care of myself," Momo said, "I won't let myself become pregnant, or dead, by him."

Tammie smiled and patted her head. "I raised you good." she said. "I'm so glad that you understand what I'm trying to tell you. I know that you like him, and I won't stop you from liking him. Both of you are hormonal teens and I'm afraid of a certain thing."

"I know, but that certain thing won't happen." Momo told her. "I'll be careful twenty-four-seven!"

"That's my girl," Tammie smiled.

* * *

_Game Day..._

* * *

Momo, Jen, and the rest of the team finished putting on their uniform for the big game. The uniform was different from the one they normally wear. The girls wore a black tank shirt with their high school's logo in the front and black shorts along with knee and elbow pads.

"You girls have a minute left!" said their coach from the door.

The girls nodded and finished getting ready. Momo brushed her hair into a high ponytail and then stared at the mirror.

Game time… I better win this…

"Nervous?" Jen asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah,"

"Well don't be. Nerves make cause you to think too much and when you think too much you mess up….during an important game, of course."

"I'm not only nervous about the game, though."

"Nervous about Toushiro too?"

"Yeah. I'm so confused now."

"Why? Did something happen?" Jen asked as they exited the large room and walked outside to the field.

"Yeah. After practice, Masaru walked home with me. He told me why he acted such way back during our "date" and he apologized for it. When we reached my house, Toushiro had come out and immediately I dragged him inside before he did anything stupid. It was around seven at night, and once we were alone, he kissed me a-and th-things started to get h-heated."

Jen's eyes widened. "Well, how "heated" did you two go?"

"To the point where, if it wasn't for my mom, I would have let him take me. I mean, we weren't naked. I was enjoying his kisses and all, and I had lost control of my surroundings. Though, my mom came about a minute later and caught us."

Jen's eyes widened. "…And what did she do? Did she take out her gun and shoot him? Oh my God, did he try to kill you? Did-"

"No no no!" Momo said, and then recalled what had happened as the game started and the first players went up.

_~ * ~_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_Startled, Momo's eyes opened once hearing the familiar voice._

_'Oh shit…' she thought, pushing Toushiro off her and turning her head to her mother._

_"I guess we've been caught…" Toushiro muttered underneath his breath, feeling angry and disappointed at the intrusion. He was minutes away of making love to Momo, but it was all ruined because of her mother. A desire to get rid of the woman suddenly swam through his head._

_"Momo," Tammie said, "Answer my question."_

_"Mom, it's not what it looks like!"_

_"Then how does it look like?" Tammie asked, angrily. The woman then looked at Toushiro. "Toushiro, go to your room and stay there. If you decide to sneak out you will be sent back to the juvenile center, no questions asked."_

_The ex-delinquent smirked and nodded. "Alright," he said, taking a quick glance at Momo and then walked up the staircase._

_Once the door to his room was heard and he was truly inside, Tammie glanced at Momo._

_"We need to have a talk. Come on, follow me." the mother said strictly._

_Momo groaned and followed her. Tammie walked inside the kitchen and sat down on a chair, taking deep breaths. Momo sat on the other end of the table and glanced at her, her heart beating fast. _

_"I thought you knew better, Momo."_

_"Mom, I do! But please, let me explai-"_

_"Momo, do you know how much it pains a mother when she sees her own daughter taken advantage of?"_

_~ * ~_

The crowd gasped and Momo's team stood up shockingly as one of their good players collapsed on the floor once the ball made full contact with her face. Immediately, the referee blew his whistle and he, along with Momo's coach, ran out to the field and towards the injured player. They knelt beside her and turned her around, and to their surprise, they saw blood trickling down her forehead. However, it wasn't a lot of blood and the player was still conscious, but painfully. Soon, a stretcher arrived and the girl was carried on top.

"That beluga whale better be kicked out!" complained Jen, referring to the player that had thrown the ball to the now injured player, "she almost knocked her teeth out, the poor girl."

"Don't talk so loud before "beluga whale" over there hears you and knocks _your _teeth out." Momo whispered to her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But, who's going to take Leslie's place then? The round still did not finish."

The crowd and players watched as the ambulance truck arrived and took the girl to a near by hospital. Once that was finished, the player of the opposing team that had thrown the ball was then replaced by another player. In the meantime, Momo's coach ran over to her and her teammates.

"Things aren't looking too beautiful," she said, and then glanced at Momo. "Momo, you're up!"

The brunette nodded and ran out to the field. Once she did, the audience began to applaud loudly, recognizing her as one of the best volleyball players. For a few seconds, Momo turned her head and smiled at her mother. Then, her stare averted to Toushiro and her smile slightly disappeared and instead her cheeks turned red.

_I can't be thinking about him now. If I do, I'll get too nervous to play and we'll lose the game! Take deep breaths, Momo. You can do it! You can do it!_

Momo stood next to her comrade and smiled at her. Smiling back, her teammate, who had very short blond hair and bright hazel eyes, grabbed the ball and abruptly hit it the other side. Momo's eyes never left the ball as she watched it go over the net and one of the opposing players hit it back towards them. Momo's eyes widened as she saw the ball, rapidly, fly towards her. Without wasting any time, she jumped up and hit the ball back. Once it went back to the other side, the opposing player hit it back, however, it didn't have much buoyancy to go over the net. However, her teammate jumped and punched the wall, giving it an extra boost. Momo's comrade managed to hit the ball before it hit the ground, but again, it didn't have enough buoyancy at all. Excitedly, Momo ran to her comrade's side and hit the ball back, and satisfactorily (for her) the opposing players missed the ball.

…And with that, Momo's chance to shine had arrived…

* * *

_After the game..._

Momo pecked the medal and hung it on the wall next to her other medals. Smilingly, she sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at it.

__

My team won…. My team won!

She closed her eyes and recalled how it had all happened.

It was during the last round, and five other players had been injured as well. Three of them had broken a bone (either their ankle, wrist, or hand), one of them had fainted because of exhaustion and the other one had gotten an asthma attack in the middle of the game. It was the team's hardest game, but in the end, they had beaten the other team fair and square.

"Feels like a dream come true," she softly said to herself.

"You had your dream come true, now it's my turn to have my dream come true."

Startled, Momo turned around and stared at Toushiro, her cheeks suddenly reddening.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't say congratulations to you?" he asked, smirking as he walked over to her.

"Ooh, thanks…" she muttered shyly.

__

Why am I feeling so shy around him all of the sudden?

"Is that all you came for? To congratulate me…"

"No," he replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, "I came here for something else."

"Like what?" she asked, her face reddening as his got closer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he suddenly asked, grabbing her chin and pulling her face even closer.

Shocked, Momo's eyes widened and she felt her legs turn into jelly. Girlfriend? Did he just ask her to be his girlfriend? Momo couldn't believe it. First, her and her team winning the game; and now this? Now, Momo thought that she was really dreaming. One side of her told her to say yes, but the other side told her no… What if it was a trick? Momo wanted to say yes, but she was afraid…

"Well?" Toushiro asked, impatiently.

"I don't know…" she replied.

"Why not?"

"…Because, I can not see you in my future right now. I can't see _you _in my future at all…"

Toushiro smirked and shook his head. "Then what?" he asked, almost angrily and trying not to loose his patience with her.

"Then….will you change for me?"

* * *

**Alright I'm done with chapter 12! So, you guys likey likey? lol. 2009 already began....and guess what....I'm sick. Yesterday, I had a freaking sore throat, and today I had a headache.. -.-..... Yeah, anyway, I'm thinking of a funny story for me to tell you guys, but I can't find one. I know you all love to read my embarrassing/stupid stories about me doing stupid things....hehe me 2! XD Well, I can't think of none....DX Sorry! DX**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! Damn, I'm moving fast! 13 chapters already since the hacking! I know y'all want new stories from me and I THINK Diary will PROBABLY be the best one cuz I think I'm going to add a little goth and loneliness... and maybe a slight emo. It will be a depressing story, I THINK! I'm not sure yet. And yes, Diary was the story when Momo went blind. Anyway, enjoy ch. 13 and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

A snort escaped from the male teen and he looked at her with an amused look on his face. Momo gave him a questioning look.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your ridiculous question. Will I change for you? What's wrong with me that I have to change for you?"

"You're a cocky jerk!" she answered, feeling hurt already, "You don't care about how others feel but yourself!"

"I care about you…" he said, planting a kiss on her neck.

Momo placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "If you think that me and my question are ridiculous, then don't be a two-face and start kissing me like that! I hate guys like you!"

"Really? Then how come you enjoy it when I kiss you? How come you kiss me back and even let me touch you?"

"…." Momo remained silent and shyly she turned her head. He was right. She enjoyed- no, she loves his kisses and touches.

"You feel the same way I feel for you." he said, and pulled her against his body, "I know you want me as much as I want you. Why can't we just fulfill our desires and be happy?"

"…Because what you feel for me is different from what I feel for you! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I care about you! I want you to become a better person! I want you to stop the killing of other people, to stop robbing, doing drugs,-"

"So basically, you want me to stop being who I am? You want me to change my personality?"

"No! I just want you to stop doing bad things and be good for once! Stop the drugs and killing and-"

"I get what you mean." he replied with a smirk. "…But saying that is harder than doing so. I'm addicted to what I do. I just can't change in one day."

"Then I'll help you change." she said, daringly moving closer to him and placing her hands on his chest. "If you let me help you, then we'll both get what we want."

She tiptoed a little and kissed the end of his lips. "I'm just not ready for that, and neither are you. I know…I have the desire for it, but we're not ready for its consequences."

"So if I change and we wait, then we'll get what we want?"

Momo nibbled her bottom lip and looked at his Adam's Apple. "If our relationship is good…no arguments…no fights… then y-yeah..I-it can happen."

A smirk rose to his lips and he kissed her. "Then I'll change for you…"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

Momo put on her light black sweater and made sure her hair was right as the clock stroke four in the afternoon of a beautiful Saturday day. Grabbing her brush, she fixed her bangs, making sure they wouldn't get in front of her face.

_I need to cut them….again…_ she thought, glaring at how low her "bangs" have grown.

Putting the brush down, she looked at herself one more time and then headed out of her room before her boyfriend got impatient.

"I was getting impatient…"

"I've figured…" she replied, seeing him as he stood straight from leaning against the wall and walked over to her.

She stood between his opened arms and let him kiss her like if he hasn't seen her for more than three years.

__

I wonder of he's ever going to get tired of me…. He seems obsessed with me…

"Not…in here…" she mumbled against his lips, "my mom's still here…"

Annoyed with the whole _"no kissing me while my mother's still here"_, he pulled back and stared at her seriously.

"Then let's get out of here so we can have lots of alone time."

She smiled at the idea, but at the same time, she was scared of his definition of what "alone time" meant. Was he planning what he wanted to do back at the Juvenile Center?

"Mom, we're leaving now!" Momo informed.

Tammie stuck her head out of her room and stared at Toushiro with a solemn expression.

"I will say this for the hundredth time to you, Toushiro Hitsugaya; hurt my daughter and you won't live to find out the consequences. Got that?"

A smirk arose to his handsome features and nodded, placing an arm on Momo's shoulder at the same time. "I promise you, Officer Hinamori, that I _won't _hurt your daughter. I'll protect her instead."

"Good," Tammie strictly responded, still not smiling. "Have fun." lastly, she said and then walked back into her room.

Momo sighed in relief and wrapped her arm around his.

"Let's go."

* * *

The school band's percussion group began to strike their drums as cheerleaders cart-wheeled out to the football field. People, cheering like if it were the Super bowl instead of a regular high school game, clapped their hands and stomped their feet on the bleachers rhythmically to the band playing below them.

Holding onto Toushiro's hand so he wouldn't run away from her, which she doubted since he wouldn't stop wrapping his arms around her waist and biting her neck, she led him through the crowded bleacher and sat down next to Jen and her new boyfriend.

"Finally you arrived! I thought you weren't going to come!" Jen, as always, exclaimed.

"I told you before that I was definitely going to come, and yes I even brought my boyfriend with me." Momo said, still feeling slightly uncomfortable when referring an ex-delinquent as her boyfriend.

Fortunately for herself, only Jen and Masaru knew that Toushiro was a delinquent. People change stories a lot in her school, and Momo didn't want nosy people making things up and stating that she was a "bad girl".

"We are so going to win this game!"

"…Watch us lose for the tenth time in the row." Momo muttered, rolling her eyes and uninterestingly placing her head on Toushiro's shoulder.

She had chosen to come to this game just so Jen could stop nagging her on the phone and online about it. Momo wasn't interested in football. She thought the game as violent and pointless. Get tackled over a ball? She has seen many bad injuries to football players, and what sucks the most was the fact that Karakura High School's football team sucked.

"Oooh…" the crowd chorused disappointingly as the football player was tackled right before he could've reached the goal line.

"My niece is better player than all of them, and she's only five!" a man from behind yelled.

Momo sighed and closed her eyes.

"Bored?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Want to do something fun?"

"Like….what?" she asked, even though she knew what he had in mind.

"Let's go somewhere where it's only you and me…"

Her face flushed, but she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Toushiro, I told you that we aren't ready for that."

His excited smirk disappeared and he glared back at her. Momo looked away and stared at the boring game. They had been going out for two weeks and even throughout that time he hadn't shut up about having sex with her. He would tell her everyday about his wet dream of her. Every time he would explain to her in detail how his dream was, she would get an exciting feeling in her stomach and she would want to make that dream come true. Nevertheless, maybe those "dreams" are just made up stories to make her go inside his bed sheets every night. A feeling of disgust ran through her body.

__

There's no way I'm going to let him use me like that…

A few people got people and walked away as they noticed that there was no hope left for the team.

"Might as well go home." Jen sighed.

"Told you that this game was going to be the same as the others."

"Momo, you think every game is boring except for ours."

"That's because it's true." the brunette said with a wink of an eye.

The referee blew his whistle and the team sat down on the first row of the bleachers as their fuming coach stood in front of the crowd.

"Anyone want to volunteer and help the boys out?!"

"Yeah, my I'll call my niece!" the man from before replied.

Three men stood up and grabbed an extra T-shirt, gloves, and helmet.

"I think I should help out. I'm not bad in football." Jen's boyfriend stated, earning a glare from his red-headed girlfriend.

"Oh no you're not! I don't want to be worrying afterwards about some big dude breaking every bone in your body! You're staying right here!"

The teen sighed and listened to her.

Toushiro chuckled and stood. "I'm going to volunteer."

"What? Why?"

He turned and looked down at his girlfriend. "It's been a while since I have had some action." he replied and pecked her forehead. "I'll be right back, cutie."

Momo stared at her boyfriend walk towards the coach. The man asked for his name and then quickly gave him a T-shirt, pair of gloves, and a helmet.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Jen asked. "Those football players can break him in half like they did to ours!"

"No, not really." Momo replied. "You'll see why…"

__

Toushiro knows how to play football?

she asked herself while she saw him and the "new team" get into position. The referee blew his whistle and one of the players yelled out some numbers that Momo didn't understand their meaning in the game.

All of the sudden, the boys ran around and one of the players of the opposing team had the ball in his hand. With her eyes, she chased the guy but suddenly flinched as she saw a familiar person abruptly knock him down, and if it weren't for the helmet, the player's skull probably would have been broken.

The crowd cheered, for the first time in weeks, as finally a player was knocked out. Momo stared at the guy that had been knocked down by Toushiro and saw him squirm around on the ground.

__

He's definitely going to need stitches….

* * *

**Me's finished with chapter 13! Hahaha moving quickly here! Anyway, I think football is violent. Have you seen those guys get attacked? One boy that I know is in the football team and he broke his leg during a game. Feel bad for him. Well, many people get injured in sports but football..... now that's pretty hardcore. Anyway, I have a new nickname, for me. lol. Since I won't stop laughing in my ceramics class (not my fault, people make me laugh and my laugh is "weird" but funny to hear at the same time - friend's say), my teachers has named me Giggles... -_- so, if you guys want, call me Giggles.... **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Hehe thank you to EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! XD Anyway, last chapter, Toushiro chose to help the really sucky team from Momo's high school! xDDDD Enjoy chapter 14 and review!**

**

* * *

**

Review Reply to:

Panda-Fanda:

Thanks for being honest with me. No, you didn't upset me cuz you were honest! I rather have someone be honest with my stories rather than just lie and say "I love this story!". I know that the situation between a delinquent living under the same roof with a girl that he tried to take advantage of before is hard to understand and explain, but this will reflect in the future chapters! I can't really explain much to you now cuz then that'll just spoil part of the story! But thanks anyway! xD

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly as Karakura High School's football team won for the first time in such a long time. The football players jumped up and down and head butted one another.

_One game down, a million more to win. _Momo thought sarcastically as she walked down the bench to meet her boyfriend.

Toushiro removed his helmet and the overly large shirt and walked over to her. She stood in front of him with her hands placed on her hips and she glanced over at the players he had knocked down.

"What? No congratulations?" he asked with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her.

"Congratulations," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling at him, "but you didn't have to beat those guys down like that. It was just a game."

"I take games seriously." he replied.

Momo shook her head and tiptoed a bit to kiss his cheek; but instead, she ended up kissing his lips as he had quickly cupped his hands on her face and had shifted her head's direction. Momo moaned into the kiss as she closed her eyes. Toushiro pulled her body closer to his and attacked her neck. Momo threw her head back and then tilted it, giving him more skin to suck and bite on. But then, she realized something.

"Not here, Toushiro. People are watching." she whispered into his ear, her face flushing as some of her schoolmates acted surprise.

"Then let's go somewhere quiet and we can take things further there…" he whispered hoarsely.

An irritated groan escaped her lips and she pushed him back. "Please stop thinking about that! I told you that neither you or I are ready for that. Is that why you want me to be your girlfriend? So you can slowly seduce me to sex?"

Toushiro's smirk disappeared and he stepped forward. For once, he didn't how to explain to her that he actually cared for her -- that he didn't want to see her get hurt and that he likes her a lot. This was harder than he had thought. Toushiro didn't want to lose Momo at all.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?"

His mouth opened slightly, but before he could've said anything, Momo's friends appeared.

"Hey, Momo, I didn't know that you have a boyfriend?" one of her male friends said, staring at Toushiro.

__

Oh great…

Momo turned around and eyed her friends. "Well, you do now!"

"Why didn't you tell us before? Your innocence got in the way?" Kiba, her friend, teased.

"Why would you guys want to know in the first place?" Momo inquired, shrugging her shoulders uncaringly.

"We're your friends… duh…" Kiba said in an obvious way. "How long have you two been together?"

"Not long… about two weeks."

"Oh, have you guys gotten freaky yet?"

Momo's face flushed again and Toushiro smirked, placing his arm on her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah, but not all the way, yet." Toushiro replied.

Momo's eyes widened and she glared at her boyfriend. What was he doing? How can be lying like that- wait, he wasn't lying? They have gone pretty far, but not all the way. Nevertheless, she was getting angry that he was telling Kiba such thing!

Kiba raised an eyebrow and laugh. "Damn, Momo, I didn't know you were a freak!"

The girl's face flushed and she mentally slapped Kiba across his perverted-looking face.

"I'm _not _a freak, idiot. Why do you even bother listening to Toushiro?"

"Honestly, Momo, girls don't admit what they do with their boyfriend to other boys because they're scared of being called whores and the men being called a _pimp_. You know that I'm not like that, and I have done dirty things with my ex before; it's alright to admit them."

Momo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't need to admit anything to you or anybody else." And with that, she turned around and walked away.

The boys chuckled and Toushiro jogged after her. Once he caught up with her, he placed his arm over her shoulders and turned her around.

"Hey, why the long face, cutie? It really ruins your beauty."

Momo ignored the cheesy lines and walked away again. This time, Toushiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"What's your problem now?" he inquired.

Momo glared up at him and pushed him away. "You! How can you tell him about what happens in our relationship?"

"Why not?"

"Don't you understand that they're going to start thinking that I'm so whore that opens her legs to some _pretty boy_! I don't want other people being up on our business."

"Momo, you have to learn how to ignore other people's opinions. You know what's right and what's wrong; let them have their opinions." he told her and smiled, kissing her cheek.

Momo groaned and embraced him, her heart telling that she was committing a mistake, but which? For some reason, her heart was telling her that the longer she stayed with him, the more hurt she would feel.

* * *

_Next Day..._

The first bell rang and Momo hurried to her seventh period. It was around 12:50 and since 7:30 in the morning, the school has been cheering about yesterday's win. Momo was getting sick of hearing the school's band play all day long, preppy cheerleaders jumping up and down, and the principal not shutting up through the intercom about how the high school had a miracle and how they may win another game with their game spirit sky high.

Yes, Momo was sick of the over-rated enthusiasm.

However, she was mostly sick of hearing about how Toushiro played the best yesterday. Throughout the whole day, people have asked her about him.

__

What school does he go to? Is he single? What's his name? Where does he live? Is he your boyfriend?

Most of the questions had come from desperate teenage girls with no lives but boys in their mind. Momo had told them that he was her boyfriend (and she had received a shocked and surprised look from them) and the girls had whined disappointingly and with jealousy.

When coming to the school and where he lived questions, she had ignored them. She wasn't going to tell them that he was some _ex-delinquent _living under the same roof as her and the only reason why was living with her was because of her mom's job.

__

Yes, people will really believe that.

As she reached her locker, she spotted the football coach walking over to her with a smile. "Hello, Ms. Hinamori."

"Hey, coach. D-Do you need something?"

She thought sarcastically as she passed the screaming people.

"Yes, I would like to know that young man's name that helped us win yesterday. If I'm mistaken, I believe that he's your boyfriend."

"Wh-White hair…'bout my height?"

"Yes, green eyes. What's his name?"

Toushiro Hitsugaya, why, sir?"

"Well, he was the best player out there yesterday. I was thinking of asking him to join our football team, but it's strange since I have never seen him in this school."

"That's because he doesn't come to our school, sir."

"Oh, I see. What school does he belong in, then?"

Momo hesitated for a second and quickly glanced out the window. "H-He goes to a private school."

"Ah, I see. Well, can you do me a favor and give him this?" the coach asked, opening an gold-orange envelop and giving her three stapled pieces of paper.

Momo took the papers and examined it right away.

"It's an application. If he's interested, he can join our team and give the players some advice on how to play."

"OK," she answered, already thinking several ways on how to _accidentally lose _the application.

"I would like it back even if he doesn't want to join."

__

Great…

"Alright, I'll tell him about it." she told the coach with a fake smile.

The man grinned back and happily walked away. Momo released a deep groan and opened her locker. Toushiro in her school's football team? She imagined him teaching them how to hold a gun instead of how to hold a football.

But what if football (as ridiculous as it may seem) helped him out? Momo wasn't sure, and she would have to ask her mother first. She wanted to see a very soft side of her boyfriend by being a normal teenage and not getting in trouble with the police all the time.

Holding onto the application tightly, she closed her locker after taking her books out and hurried away.

* * *

The bus drove around the neighborhood, dropping off the kids at home. Toushiro stared out the window as his uninfluenced friends told each other perverted sex jokes. He had a smirk on his face as he imagined himself being on top of Momo, both of them naked and covered with sweat….

"I still can't believe you managed to make that chick you're living with your girlfriend." one of his friends said from behind, patting him on the head and ruffling his spiky white hair.

"Wasn't that hard. A little seduction was needed, that's all."

"Have you seduced her to bed yet?" the other asked, placing his box of cigarettes inside his pocket.

Toushiro shook his head, "No, not yet."

Jessica turned around in her seat and glanced at him. "Are you serious? Is that bitch a lesbian or what? I can't believe you still haven't fucked her up."

"She's not an easy-go girl. It took me days to get her to be my girlfriend, and it'll take me weeks for me to be inside her pants."

Jessica rolled her eyes and got up, swaying over to him. Quickly, she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jessica, stop being a slut. Can't you see he has a girlfriend?" her best friend, Vicky, laughed.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders and glanced back at Toushiro as she got comfortable on his lap. "Why don't I give you what she can't give you?" she said, and instantly, locked her lips with his.

Everybody else 'oh-ed' and clapped as they watch the two make out.

* * *

**DONE WITH CHAPTER 14! SO, WHO _LOVES _THE CHAPTER!? : D I bet some of you are really really REALLY pissed at Toushiro.... hehehehe. Please review! I'm supposed to be studying... DX Anyway, I wanna say something that have been getting on my nerves for the past 2 - 3 weeks....**

**LEAVE JESSICA SIMPSON ALONE! OMG HAVE U GUY SEEN THE REPORTS BOUT HER BEING FAT!? OMG PEOPLE TAKE IT AS IF IT'S A FREAKING DISEASE! SO WHAT IF SHE GAINED A FEW LBS!? DON'T WE ALL!? BESIDES, EVERYBODY'S FAT! IF WE WEREN'T FAT, WE WOULD BE WALKING - TALKING SKELETONS! JESSICA SIMPSON IS SEXY THE WAY SHE IS!**

**Thank you xD**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Helloz people! 1st thing 1st, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! 2nd thing, I have a freaking research paper to do for school and I'm doing J.K. Rowling, aka the fabulous creater of Harry Potter, and right now I'm reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! xD I love J.K. Rowling cuz she's a HUGE inspiration for me! Her ideas are out of this world! Anyway, last thing on the ch. 14 of this story was Jessica kissing Toushiro. xD Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

The school bus halted in front of the house and right away Jessica's lips withdrew from Toushiro's. The rest of the students continued to laugh and call their white-haired classmate a _player _as they also called Jessica a whore though in a teasing non-meaningful way. Grabbing his book-bag, he got up but was then halted by Jessica.

"One more kiss before you leave," she said and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "Just so you don't feel _dried up _while being with her." she said, referring to Momo.

Toushiro only smirked and got off the bus, facing the house in which he and his first-time real girlfriend lived. Wiping his lips, making sure Jessica's lipstick didn't imprint his lips, he walked towards the house and opened the door. He glanced at the old clock hanging on the white-painted walls and noticed that he Momo was to arrive in half an hour or so.

Bag hanging from his shoulder, he walked upstairs. However, instead of heading to his room, he headed to his girlfriend's. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned it and smirked in triumph as he noticed that it wasn't locked. Turning the knob fully way and pushing the door open, he looked around her semi-cleaned room, taking in the scent which resembled her as well and staring the number of trophies, awards, and stuffed animals lying throughout her small room.

He walked inside and faced her trophies and medals. He grabbed one of them and read the neat writing on the small pedestal. **'2002 Award for 2nd place' .** He placed the small trophy back on its place and decided to search through her things before time flew by and she catches him looking through her belongings.

He opened one of her drawers and looked inside, his breathing becoming pants as he glanced down at her garments. Dirty images arose to his head suddenly and he closed his eyes, hissing at the image of his girlfriend wearing nothing but red lingerie with her chocolate brown hair, soaked by water, cascading down her shoulders while lying on his bed with a seductive smile. He immediately erased the images from his head before his hormones started acting up and he would have a boner, knowing that Momo wouldn't sleep with him just yet.

He closed the drawer and opened the second one below it, finding nothing but girls' stuff such as lipstick, (though it looked unused), sanitary napkins, hair-ties, eyeliner (looked unused as well), lip-gloss, nail polish, eyebrow plucker, and a pink shaving razor. He closed that drawer and walked outside, wanting Momo to come home as soon as possible.

Toushiro walked to his bedroom and threw his bag on a chair and then threw himself on his un-made bed. Closing his eyes, he thought about sneaking some cigarettes inside the house and smoking for at least two minutes. It's been long dreadful weeks since he has smoked. However, smoking inside the house was dangerous because of his girlfriend's mother and he knew that he would get caught easily by the smell. Smoking around his school was even more dangerous. Inside the school bus wasn't safe either since there were two teachers/officers present there.

A smile arose to his lips as he heard the door open and close and familiar light footsteps run up the staircase.

Momo was home.

-

Tired, Momo ran upstairs and walked over to her bedroom, dropping her bag on the floor. Surprisingly, for her, it was quiet. Where was Toushiro? Was he hiding somewhere and was soon to come out of nowhere and surprise her? A smile arose on her lips. For some reason, she wanted to play a little game with Toushiro, however, she knew that things wouldn't go a certain way.

Tiptoeing, she made her way to his room and found the door opened and him lying down on his bed with his eyes closed. Quietly, she walked inside and stood beside his bed, smiling as she noticed an innocent boyish face on him. She stroked his spiky hair with her hands and knelt down, her face next to his. Thank God he was asleep (or so she thought). She would be embarrassed if he wakes up and sees her stroking his hair and kneeling with her face very close to his, not to mention the teasing.

All of the sudden, a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and instantly she was flipped and thrown on the bed right next to him. Chestnut-colored eyes widened, Momo blinked confusingly as she thought about what just occurred.

In the meantime, Toushiro smirked and turned to face her, placing his right hand on her thigh, beginning to stroke it.

"Got you…" he teased, whispering in her ear.

Momo pouted and looked away from him, her cheeks flushing. "Whatever…"

The ex-delinquent chuckled and began to suck on her neck. Momo closed her eyes and nibbled her lips.

_Gosh this feels so good…_

He placed his hands on the bed, astride from her body, and got on top of her. Without any hesitation, he kissed her lips. Momo didn't hesitate on kissing back. Toushiro felt surprised that she didn't push him off her. Their tongues swayed inside each other's mouth. Momo felt as she was in a world far from perfection. His lips withdrew from hers and he kissed her neck again.

"We have a chance…you and me…real quick…" he whispered into her ear.

Momo opened her eyes and quickly pushed him off. Toushiro stared at her as she stomped out of his bedroom, hands turned into fists. Smirking, he got off the bed and ran after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her arm and halting her.

"Don't touch me!"

"What went wrong now?"

"You! You can't stop thinking 'bout sex! I'm not your toy, and if you got with me just for my virginity, then I'm done with you!" she said, and then ran inside her room.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Tammie Hinamori drove around the silent park with her partner sitting next to her. Both of them had a close eye on the street, knowing that something was wrong. Both Tammie and her partner, officer Ying, have gotten reports about several men attacking people at night around the supposed-to-be fun place. Officer Ying lighted his flashlight around the trees, seeing nothing but squirrels, cats, and skunks running from the high beam of the flashlight.

"You think they left our town?" Ying asked, still staring outside.

"No; I know how these delinquents think. They won't leave a place until they get whatever they're looking for. Trust me, I have one living in my house."

"Your child is a delinquent?"

Tammie laughed, "No, no! Because of that HJDP, I have a boy under my care for a few months."

"Is there progress in him?"

"A little, you can say…. As strange as it may sound, but I let him and my daughter date. I trust my daughter, though, and she knows how to take care of herself. Ever since her father left, she has vowed to become strong and not let weakness put her down."

"I see, -"

A loud screeching noise was heard. Instantly, Tammie turned the car around and saw a black vehicle speed down the road. Tammie turned on the lights and chased after the vehicle. The vehicle in front of them quickly noticed the police vehicle behind them and the man driving it hit the gas. Tammie growled and hit the gas too. Officer Ying rolled down the window next to him and took his gun out, pointing at one of the tires of the black car.

"Goddamn fucking officer is gonna shoot at us!" cursed the man sitting next to the driver.

"Here," said the driver as he turned the wheel with one hand and took out a pistol with his other.

His partner grabbed the pistol and rolled down the window, pointing the pistol out and shooting back at the officers.

Tammie cursed as the first bullet hit the window of her patrol car. Small pieces of glass fell on her face, but she ignored it. The vehicle ahead of her turned to the left and then made a sudden turn to the right. Tammie made the left turn but once she stared ahead, the car was gone. The woman slowed down but continued to drive around the area, however, the vehicle was no longer to be seen.

"We'll get them next time."

* * *

_Next Day..._

"I thought you didn't cry over men." stated Jen as she saw Momo wipe her tears away

Momo stared at herself in the girl's bathroom mirror and wiped her tears with the clean paper. She threw the tissue away and leaned against the winks.

"Well, I was wrong."

"Seems as if you fell hard for Toushiro. It's been twenty-four hours and you're still tearing over him!"

"I know…but I hate him!"

"No you don't! You're just angry with him! Deep inside, you are in love with him."

Momo gave Jen a weird look and shook her head. "I don't love him. I just like him…. A lot."

"You _love _him because if you only liked him you wouldn't be crying over him!"

"I'm too young to fall in love."

"No you're not! People fall in love at any age! It's not how _we _want it; it's how the heart wants it!"

Momo gave her friend a strange look, listening to her cheesiness.

"If it's love, then it was wrong for me to fall _in love _with an idiot that only wants my virginity…and to make it worse, I showed the application to my mom for him to join our school's football team and she liked the idea of him joining a sport."

"Why?"

"…Because, _maybe_, he'll become a better person that way and will leave his delinquency ways!"

"Football practice starts soon, so that means…"

"…Means that he's in this school right now. I'm going to go home. I don't want to be in the same place as him."

"He lives with you…"

"…And therefore I'll lock myself in my room until he goes back to who knows where!" Momo yelled, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Momo, I think you're taking this too far. I know you're angry but don't deny your feelings about him."

Momo paid no heed to her friend as she stomped out of the bathroom. But suddenly, she halted and shrieked as she saw _him _standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"I heard your voice from outside. You're pretty loud when you're angry."

Momo's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Didn't you forget that I, immediately, got accepted to this school's football team?"

"Idiot, I'm asking what are you doing _here_!"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well sucks for you; I _don't _want to talk to you."

She turned aside but he grabbed her arm, halting her escape. "I'm going to talk to you and you're going to listen whether you like it or not."

"You can't make me listen."

Growling, Toushiro pushed Momo against the wall and stood in front of her, blocking her chances of escaping. The student body watch entertainingly.

"Get away from me."

"I love you."

"Well I _don't _love you and I'll _never _love you!"

"Will this make you then?"

He leaned forward but before his lips met hers, her hand met his face. The people around them gasped as Toushiro stumbled back, his hand against his reddish cheek.

"Don't _ever _do that again! I want to do nothing with you, Toushiro Hitsugaya! Get out of my life!" she exclaimed and ran away, Jen running after her to see if she was alright.

* * *

**YAY I'M DONE WITH CH. 15! Seems as if Momo's sick of Toushiro's perveseness! So, you guys liked the chapter? Anyway, the black dudes on the black car are going to play an important role in the future! xD Anyway, I have FACTS to tell ya guys....**

Why did I add skunks in the park for this story? Because there are skunks in the park of my town! And, there are skunks by where I live! Yes, Mr. smelly animals called skunk! I was walking to school one morning and I saw a skunk pass like 3 feet in front of me. At first, I thought it was a black and white cat (my friend has ALOT of cats and they're always walking around the street and I don't wear my glasses when I go out) and then my eyes widened when I saw that it was a freaking skunk. I stood still and let it walk away cuz if I ran and screamed away, it would've gotten scared and sprayed the whole area... and the smell isn't pleasing......DX lol.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cha.16! Guess what, y'all? This story is 5 - 7 chapters from ending. This is an estimation. Or, maybe I'll combine 2 chapters one day so I can finish the chapter even sooner. I'm really busy and a few days after the hacking, a few people asked for a re-do of Diary. I have started writing some things down for it, and it will be up this year....maybe before May...maybe lol. I am, for the first time, stuck on Three Words: I love you. I have to think about that story a little more; but right now, my up-dates will be revolving Slaved Love & Will you change for me?. I want to finish those stories first, then continue my NejTen story (Way towards the heart) and Three Words: I love you. I think I'm going to type every day for an hour, no matter what story so I can up-date quicker. But as the up-dates come, so do the reviews! So, obviously I'll need motivation and inspiration from you people! Anywayz, enjoy & please review!**

* * *

"From the first time I laid eyes on him, I knew that he wasn't the right one for you. I've always had my doubts on him, and I've wanted to tell you this, but I figured that you would've gotten angry with me - and I don't want to lose you…as a friend, of course."

Jen's eyes narrowed as Momo stared at Masaru skeptically. The trio were sitting in front of the steps of Momo's house, chatting about Momo's unhealthy relationship with the ex-delinquent.

Ever since yesterday, Momo had been thinking and talking to herself about how hard it was to getting rid of Toushiro from her mind. Why did he leave a mark on her mind?

It's been four hours since Momo had last seen him. He was probably finished with football practice, and Momo was nervous of seeing him again. A few minutes after she had verified that she had _really slapped _Toushiro on the face, she was beginning to wonder if he was going to hurt her someway. Knowing that he was probably less than half a mile away from the house made her even more nervous.

"Masaru, you don't like Toushiro at all. The main reason why you hate him is because Momo likes him more than just a friend while she sees you as a friendly brother." Jen talked back to him.

Masaru's face reddened, both from embarrassment and anger. Jen stuck her tongue out to him and giggled.

"I don't hate him for that, I hate him because he thinks Momo is a sex toy."

"Yeah, but if you were Momo's boyfriend, you wouldn't care 'bout her feelings; you'll probably try to force her to sex like Toushiro does."

Again, Masaru's face turned red and he looked away from the red-headed teen.

Ignoring what the two were recently talking about, Momo looked both ways, nervous and anxious to when Toushiro was suddenly going to arrive.

"Momo, are you OK?" asked Jen, tapping her friend on the shoulder lightly.

"No, I'm not. I'm wondering when Toushiro's going to come."

"I thought you wanted to avoid him?" Masaru reminded her.

"I do…but at the same time, I-I want him to be near me. Ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm scared of what he's going to do to me."

"Is he going to rape you?" inquired Masaru.

Momo looked at him and shook her head, knowing that Toushiro would probably try that, and if he, it wouldn't be the first time.

"N-No, but don't worry 'bout me, Masaru; I can defend myself against him."

"You sure? If ya want, I can stay here 'till your mom comes so he doesn't-"

"She _said _that she can defend herself, Masaru." Jen cut him off, giving him an obvious face expression.

The boy glared at her and groaned. Jen smirked and looked away. She cared for Momo's safety, but inside her heart, she knew that Momo and Toushiro had to solve their problem on their own. Knowing Toushiro pretty well, she knew that he will flirt with Momo very sexually, but knowing her best friend, she knew that Momo wasn't going to let him take advantage of her.

"Isn't that him over there?" Masaru asked, a look of disgust on his face.

Momo stiffened after turning her head and seeing Toushiro walk towards the house, holding his new football bag over his shoulder. Blushing, she turned her head away but kept on eyeing him every so often. As every second passed, he got closer and closer to the house.

"Do you want us to leave?"

"N-No, stay here for five minutes."

"Momo, stop shaking. It's only him."

"I know, Jen, but I'm so nervous. I've never talked to him or slapped him like that before."

"Well, just act normal and pretend that nothing happened. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, and try not to think about him."

"Easier said than do- shit he's coming."

Momo looked away again, staring at her black Converse sneakers as she felt Toushiro's arm briefly touch hers as he passed by her, his touch sending shivers up her spine. Knowing that he was still staring at her, Momo continued to look away.

"Momo, sooner or later you are going to have to talk to him." Jen told her once Toushiro was inside the house.

"I-I know, you're right… I think I'm going to go now. Whatever happens, happens. It's better for me and him to talk as soon as possible so this can end."

"Well, good luck with it. Come on, Masaru, let's leave the two _lovebirds _alone."

Momo waved goodbye to her friends as they walked away from her house. Sighing, she turned around and stood in front of the door for a minute, thinking.

__

I don't want to talk to him…but I don't want to be ignoring him all the time. I need to know more of what he's doing… The sooner, the better.

She opened the door and all of the sudden yelped as Toushiro suddenly appeared right in front of her. Before that could've registered her mind, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. Then, he pushed the door shut and threw Momo against it. Momo turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the door again, placing his hands astride her body, preventing her from leaving. Her heart beating quickly against her chest, Momo glanced away from his face, but angrily he cupped her face with his hands and abruptly turned her head towards him.

"Bitch, look at me."

Momo's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"You thought you could get away with that? You think you could slap me, humiliate me, and get away with it? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"First of all, don't talk to me like if I'm an animal! I know who you are, Toushiro Hitsugaya. You're some self-centered ass that only thinks about himself! Well you know what? I _don't _want me to be with, whether you like it or not! It's my decision and you can't do _anything _about -"

Momo's body turned into a full three-sixty once Toushiro's fist met her cheek. Crashing against the door, she placed her hands on her face, concealing her tears and pick cheek.

Losing his temper, Toushiro grabbed her by her shoulder and threw her against the floor. The teen landed on her back, but quickly got up, stepping away from him.

"You should've known better to not get me angry." Toushiro growled, his face turning red.

Momo was beginning to fear for her life. She stared at the emergency phone leaning against the wall. With one press of the button, her mother would be there in less than ten minutes.

Her mother had decided to place a few emergency phones throughout the house in case of anything. However, it wasn't just some regular phone. The phone contained only one button, and that button was linked to Tammie's cell phone.

Nevertheless, Momo wasn't sure if she could reach the phone in time. Toushiro was fast, and she was in pain. Touching her cheek, she hissed at the pain and felt more tears stroll down her face.

"I think I'm going to have lots of fun with you." he said, and all of the sudden, he kicked the back of her ankle, causing her to fall back.

Then, he grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him. Momo began to scream "no" as he opened her legs and threw himself on top of her.

"I'm going to leave you in so much pain that you won't be able to walk after this."

Biting her shoulder, he began to unbutton her jeans. Momo squirmed under his heavy weight as she punched his back and pulled his hair. She wasn't sure if her shoulder was bleeding or not, but she wasn't worried about that.

Once her jeans were loose, he pulled them down and then touched the lace of her undergarments. Momo opened her eyes and saw her mother's vase on the coffee table. Ignoring that it was her mother's _favorite _vase, she grabbed it, and at the count of three, she smashed it on his head. Toushiro froze for a moment and rolled off her, clutching his head between his hands.

Rapidly, Momo got up and ran towards the kitchen, her pants hanging by her knees. As soon as she reached the phone, she pressed the button and sighed satisfactorily.

She turned her head and gasped as Toushiro was no where in sight. Pulling her pants up, and grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly walked out. She looked behind the couch and behind the TV, but he wasn't there. She knew that he was hiding somewhere, waiting for her to let her guard down any moment.

She glanced at the door and knew that it was better for her to run out of the house and wait for her mother. But as she began to move, a hand from behind grabbed hers and with another hand, the person took the knife away from and turned her around. Momo screamed as Toushiro swung the knife towards her, making a long deep cut on her arm.

"You think you can protect yourself from me? Momo, you still don't know who you're dealing with. I've noticed that I've been hurting you a lot, and I'll stop if you give yourself to me…but if you don't, I won't hold back with this knife. And pretty sharp, heh?"

"I thought you were going to change for me!"

"Why would I change for you? You were and _are _nothing to me. You know that I just want one thing from you…"

Momo felt her stomach flip as her heart broke into pieces.

__

I'm nothing to him… I'm **nothing **to him… I'm so stupid… I was used, and I … I thought he actually felt something for me… Asshole…I hate him…

"Get out of my house then. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"I'll leave after I claim my prize."

"Fuck you!! I hate you! Just get out, you disgust me!"

Toushiro moved towards her but then the door behind him opened and Tammie walked inside, gun in her hands.

"Boy, you better stop right there before I shoot you!"

Momo looked at her mother and smiled, a feeling of safety swimming up her body.

Toushiro turned around and smirked at the officer.

"Drop the knife." she commanded.

Momo ran towards her mother, standing behind her. Toushiro smiled at the motherly-daughterly gesture.

"How nice…" he mumbled, moving closer to the door as they stepped away from it.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, drop the knife _now_."

"…Sorry, Officer Hinamori, but I'm out."

Suddenly, he threw the knife towards them. Tammie threw her daughter and herself on the ground as the knife stabbed the wall behind them. Then, quickly, the officer got up and cursed as the door was still opened and Toushiro was no where to be seen.

"He left…"

* * *

**Done! Gosh, I'm so tired. I finished at 12:00 in the morning. Ugh, it's Sunday already and I have a Poetry test tomorrow. Anyway, I'm like falling asleep so if ya see any mistake, my fault and yea... Hm, anything else? Nah... I'm too tired for funny stories and etc.. Next time, y'all! And if it wasn't clear, yes Toushiro is gone... left... bye bye him....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapt. 17! BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT LEFT ME A REVIEW! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! I'm almost done with my research paper; I just have to edit a few paragraphs and then IT IS HANDED IN! I have so much to tell you guys, but let's get on with the story first!**

**

* * *

**

Momo wiped her tears away as she stared at the few gleaming stars that were visible in the darken sky. Already bathed and ready for bed, she had decided to think of what had happened hours before, before clearing her mind completely and getting a goodnight sleep. However, how _can _she even close her eyes when her mind was preoccupied with him?

__

Are you coming back, Toushiro?

Where are you; and are you alright?

Why did you steal my heart and run away with it?

Momo shook her head and slapped her forehead.

"Gosh, I sound like those retarded teenaged girls in those cheesy-cliché soap operas!"

Getting up from the windowsill, she walked back towards her bed and collapsed on it, thinking about where Toushiro was right now.

Obviously, he was not hanging around by the police station. He probably wasn't around her house either. After he had left, Tammy had called the station and had told them what had happened. In addition, she told them to lock the boy in juvenile next time he's caught instead of sending him into some program for "improvement".

He couldn't be around the school, since there were cameras outside her high school and his high school as well. The park was her last option since it was big, surrounded by trees, and no one dared to walk around it at night. Plus, Toushiro wasn't afraid of anything, so the park would be a good place for him to hide.

"You stupid dumb-ass! Why couldn't you have just changed for me?! How hard is it to change into a better person, Toushiro?! Ugh, I hate you."

Momo punched her pillow, pretending that it was him, and then threw it, accidentally, out the window. Groaning, as she realized that she had not closed the window, Momo got up and walked over it, closing it with a loud _thump_.

For the last time, she went over to her bed and climbed on top of it, hugging her second pillow, pretending that it was him.

_Why are you like this, Toushiro? My could've helped you….**I **could have helped you…._

Closing her eyes, she hugged the pillow tighter as a tear rolled down her face.

* * *

A smirk rose to Toushiro's lips as he removed the cigarette from his mouth, puffing the smoke out. His body began to feel relaxed.

"What are you gonna do now, man?" asked his friend as he lit his fifth cigarette.

"I don't know. I had something in plan before leaving, but they were fucked up."

His friend laughed. "What plan did you have in mind?"

"Sex…with the daughter of-"

"You're still after that girl? Man, just fuck any other girl! It's still pussy!"

Toushiro chuckled. "I know, but I have this strong desire for this girl. I can't stop thinking about her and every time I see her, I want to do a million things to her."

"…And you're that weak to put her in your bed?"

"I'm not weak, and neither is she. Plus, her mother always ruins my plans. I should've killed that bitch when I had the chance to."

Toushiro threw his cigar and then grabbed another cancer stick.

"So what now?" his friend asked.

"I don't know. I still want see her."

"Here, I'm tired of seeing you sexually frustrated over that girl."

His friend dug deep into his pocket and took out three pills, two of them were white and the last one was blue. Toushiro's eyebrow rose.

"Are those…"

"Ecstasy, yeah. Just put this in her drink or something. Doesn't matter, just make sure she takes these."

"That's going to be a problem. She'll be smart enough _not _to take them."

"Then use this." The eighteen-year-old took out a syringe. "Squish those pills and mix them with water. Then, pour the water inside the tube and somehow, inject the liquid into her. Ecstasy is powerful, and it will work on her."

"How long does it take to take affect? I want it to take affect in less than ten minutes."

"Then here's two more."

Toushiro grabbed all five pills and smirked.

"Thanks…"

* * *

_Next Day...._

"You _threw _your pillow out the window…"

"It was an accident…"

"Why did you throw your poor pillow out the window in the first place?"

"I was angry and threw it, randomly at anywhere, and I had forgotten that my window was still open."

"What is your mom going to do about Toushiro now?"

The girls were walking home after they had joined an after school club. Wanting to get rid of the sadness in her heart, Momo had joined the Gay and Lesbian Club, needing and wanting to support them. Before school had started, she had explained to Jen what had happened yesterday. She had explained how Toushiro's absence had caused her to cry last night, as well as making her angry with herself.

She had never cried over a boy before, and having done that the first made her feel desperate and loveless, although she wasn't loveless. How can one delinquent mix her feelings and make her feel unwanted? Not only was she angry at herself for that, but she was mostly angry at him.

"My mom's looking for him…almost everyone's looking for him…"

"Including you?"

"No, excluding me. I'm done with him. I _don't _want to see him ever again. He broke my heart many times, and I don't to get heartbroken again. I can't believe I fell for him so easily….. How stupid am I?"

"You're not stupid! Just because you like him a lot doesn't make you stupid! You can't control the way you feel about other people; no one can!"

"I know, but still…. My mom decided to quit HJDP. She doesn't want any delinquent in the house. Toushiro was our first and last delinquent living with us. My mom told her boss that once Toushiro is caught, he's to be sent right to juvenile without having to go to court or someone bailing him out."

"Did the man agree?"

"Yeah. He was tired of chasing Toushiro."

"How long do you think Toushiro's going to be locked up?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't care. I just don't want to see him." she lied, telling herself that she desperately wanted to see him and help him.

After a few minutes of walking around, the teens entered an ice cream shop. As she had eaten her vanilla-flavored ice cream, his white spiky hair had appeared to her mind. She had no choice but to switch ice creams with Jen, who had been eating a chocolate-flavored one.

After the ice cream, the girls had gone to the park and had played some volleyball. However, the game had been cut short due to Momo looking around the trees, wondering if he was hiding anywhere, staring at her.

_I need to get him off my mind!_

Kicking a small rock, she opened the gates to her house and walked towards the front door. Lazily, she got her keys out and placed the appropriate key inside the keyhole. Sighing, she turned the key and unlocked the door; but suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. Gasping, she turned around and saw a syringe, with it's needle half way inside her skin, and the clear liquid inside the small tube quickly swam into her body.

Momo turned around right away, her eye's widening as Toushiro gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Happy to see me again?"

"Wh-What the hell did you inject in me?!"

"That's not important. What's important if that you and I are finally together and nobody will bother us."

Momo was about to run away, but with her shoulder aching and her body suddenly shaking, she lost balance and collapsed against him.

Smirking, Toushiro picked her up and walked inside the house. As her heart began to beat faster, she tried to kick and punch him, but her energy was quickly gone. As she tried to figure out what he had just injected to her body, Toushiro laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her, planting kisses on her neck.

A moan escaped from her as she began to feel aroused. Creeping his hands inside her shirt, he began to stroke her soft skin, causing her to moan louder.

"The effect is working quicker than I thought…"

Momo's mind spun around as she tried to figure out what was going on. However, that thought was beginning to be replaced with the thought of sex. Whatever he had injected in her was causing her to feel aroused.

"You like what I'm doing to you?" he asked, nibbling on her lips.

Momo felt too sick to reply. She felt her head get warmer and her arousal grow to a point where she was panting. Removing her green T-shirt, he kissed her chest. Subconsciously, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Toushiro unbuttoned his jeans, not wanting to wait any longer.

After he unbuttoned his pants, he unbuttoned hers. He groaned at the sight of her sky-blue panties. He kissed her wet lips, his tongue darting in and out from her mouth. Wanting more, Momo kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kiss was long and passionate; their tongues dancing in a slow, loving way. He bit her upper lip first, the sound of her moans exciting him even more. Then, he kissed her stomach and looked up at her, removing her cotton-made undergarments.

"You're finally mine…"

* * *

**I'm done, and hungry lol. Anyway, let me first explain stuff about Methylenedioxymethamphetamine, and I bet most of you are like o.O. Methylenedioxymethamphetamine is the fansy pansy long name for ECSTASY! Why do these scientists use long names? Anyway, Momo is under the unfluence of ecstasy, meaning she has no idea what the heck is going on! So, drugging someone and then making out with them while they have no clue what's going on is called rape.... but.... hm.... you guys gotta wait for next update! lol.**

**Ok, I have TWO stories to tell you guys, but they're not happy and funny. They're sad. Yesterday, a girl in my school, don't know how, fell and cracked her head open, and reportedly, there was blood all over. Today, as I was going to my english class, my teacher tells me to go to a different class because a girl had a seizure; blood was coming out from her mouth and foam was coming from her nostrils OR like the corner of her eyes. I'm not exactly sure where the foam was coming from, I didn't see anything, but the stories are true. So, I wish them and their families the best! **

**I guess you can count this as a 3rd story, but supposedly, I _had _dyslexia, or still have it but because of my high grades (and cuz I'm not a kid anymore), I had "outgrown" it. I'm not too worried about that, but does it get in the way while I'm doing something, of course. And, not to mention I'm ranked 37 out of the 600 and something people in my grade, which is shocking to me since I thought I was like 100 and something, but 37, damn I'm smart for a lazy person lol.**

**Anyway Cupcakes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Thank you to EVERYONE THAT LEFT ME A REVIEW! Many of you were paranoid whether Toushiro was going to rape Momo or not, and the answer is in this chapter! I was thinking of updating a little later and not today, but I felt bad cuz you guys desperately wanted to know and momo hitsugaya kept on asking me and asking and asking so...here you guys are! lol. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

_The room was quiet…. _

_Both of them were sweating and naked, but motionless… _

_In fact, Momo was unconscious. The drug he had injected into her affected her more than he had thought it would. Not only was she unconscious, but her body was burning. He had felt her forehead and neck, and told himself that she had a severe fever. _

_….He felt guilty._

__

Minutes ago, they were both making out, passionately like they've never had before. He had felt more than just happy as she had kissed and touched him back, something he wanted from her weeks ago.

….But as he had gotten ready to thrust into her, he had frozen…

Something had suddenly pulled him back.

Guilt.

…A feeling he had never felt before in his life, but now. Guilt had rushed into his body as he had stared down at her unconscious, burning body. The fact that he was about to physically and mentally hurt the girl he cared for a lot had stopped him from doing any further damages to her.

The thing he wanted most from her, her virginity, was right in front of him, waiting… but he couldn't. He had been afraid of seeing her scream in pain… No, he couldn't see something like that happen to her.

Nevertheless, he was angry now. He wanted her, but was afraid. They were still by themselves in her house, and she was naked, laid out in front of him…waiting…

Growling, he stood up and quickly dressed himself. As soon as he was finished, he turned around and placed her clothes over her body. Hesitantly, he knelt down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pushing her strands of hair out from her face. "I wanted you so badly, that I didn't realize the pain I was giving you.. I know that you hate me right now, and I know that you'll hate me even more after you wake up and think about what I did to you… I'm sorry, Momo. I love you."

_His hands fisted inside his pockets and quickly, he left right after making sure that the door was locked so nobody sneaked in and hurt her like how he was about to._

_

* * *

_

**Hours Later...**

"Will she be alright? Please tell me that she's going to be alright!"

"Ma'am, you _can't _be here right now! Please go to the waiting room."

"But I'm her mother! I deserve to be in there!"

The nurse groaned and turned to her co-worker. "Sam, get this woman out of here, please."

A man, who seemed to be in his late 20s, rushed over to Tammie and grabbed her arms. "Ma'am, please."

"I want to be with my daughter!"

"Ma'am, if you don't leave, security is going to get you out of here then, and they won't care if you're a cop."

Tammie stared at the man, and giving up, she left. Tears streamed down her face as she sat down, watching people walk back and forth. As her heart's beat increased against her pained chest, she closed her eyes tightly, praying that Momo was going to be alright.

Scenes from when she first found her daughter naked and unconscious on the couch rose to her head. Tammie had screamed when she had first seen that. She had quickly ran towards her, and once she had touched her daughter, a gasp had escaped her lips as she had felt how hot Momo's body was.

It's been about seventeen minutes since Momo had arrived at the hospital. While her daughter had been inside the ambulance truck, the paramedics tried to cool her immense fever down, and had told her that what was causing her to react such way was some type of drug inside her system, but they couldn't clarify _which _drug it was.

Toushiro suddenly came to her mind, and her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

__

He better not have touched my daughter… He better have not!

Angrily, Tammie stood up, took her cell phone out, and walked to the bathroom.

**~ XxX ~**

"What's her temperature?!"

"One-sixteen! No, one-thirteen! It's decreasing, doctor!"

"Good! Keep it up! How's her blood pressure?!"

"Blood pressure is 135- wait, it's dropping too!"

Momo's eyes began to flutter open as she heard some unfamiliar voices. She couldn't think straight and her head ached, badly.

"She's waking up!"

Momo's body ached, but her strength was gone. She couldn't even produce a single sound of pain. Her vision was hazy. Shadows here and there, along with a bright gleaming light hitting her face were the only things she saw.

"Is her temperature still dropping?!"

"Yes…slowly, but yes!"

__

T-Temperature…?

Momo couldn't think straight, but she tried; just to figure out where she was and what was happening to her.

"Her temperature is one-hundred now!"

Momo closed her eyes, as if thinking that everything was a nightmare and soon she would wake up.

**XxXxX**

"No, you listen to me!" barked Tammie through the phone with her boss.

The man behind the other line rolled his eyes, but kept quiet.

"…Because of your ridiculous HJDP crap, my daughter is in the hospital right now fighting for her life! I know that Hitsugaya kid drugged my daughter and raped her!"

"Tammie, please calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Robert! How would _you _react if it was your own daughter?!"

The man held the phone tightly against his ear, his face turning red. "Leave my girl out of this." he growled.

Tammie chuckled. "Oh, so you _do _know how it feels to have a daughter in a hospital, knowing exactly _who_ the person was that drugged her and most likely raped her!"

"I'm sorry for your daughter, Tammie. I promise you that Toushiro Hitsugaya will be caught."

Tammie released a deep breath and stared at the clock.

"I have to go."

She hanged up and stared at herself in front of the mirror.

_Parents are suppose to die before their children… Please, God, don't take my baby away from me…_

She took a deep breath and told herself to be strong. If she was strong, then so would Momo.

Fixing her hair and uniform, she walked out of the ladies' room and back to the waiting area, where she suddenly spotted the doctor talking to one of the nurses. Instantly, Tammie rushed over to the woman, hoping to hear good news.

"How's my daughter?"

The doctor turned to her and smiled. "Your daughter is doing fine. We're analyzing her blood now to see what drug was injected inside her system. In addition, I made a possible theory that the drug was injected into her with a syringe. Does your daughter…"

"No. My daughter doesn't take any drugs and she's a responsible young lady. However, there is one person that could've done this to her. He's a delinquent I had to take care of him for some time because of some police program."

"The HJDP?"

"Yes, that."

The doctor smiled. "I heard about that program. My brother-in-law quitted that program after the female delinquent he was taking care of kept on sneaking men into the house at night. I heard many complaints lately because of that program. Juvenile delinquents these days are hard to control."

"What makes matters even worse is the fact that that delinquent "fell in love" with my daughter, and my daughter felt the same way for him."

The doctor frowned. "It's difficult having two hormonal teens inside the house…"

"Yes it is. You don't know the many times I've seen them making out. They thought that I didn't notice, but they were wrong. I feel as if everything's my fault."

"It's not your fault. No teen can be controlled these days. Do you see how many pregnant girls from the ages twelve to nineteen are out there?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that my daughter will end up like them. I found her naked on the couch with her clothes simply lying on top of her."

"I'll do a medical examination right now on her to see if there's any semen inside of her, if her hymen has been moved, and other physical damages."

"Thank you!" Tammie said.

"Not a problem. Anything for a frustrated mother."

* * *

Momo glared at the ceiling above her, her hands fisted tightly against the palm of her hands, leaving nail marks imprinted there. Her headache had ceased, along with the rest of the pain she had felt minutes ago. Her eyes were watery however, and her body was boiling with anger. She had saw herself naked on the hospital bed a few minutes ago before two medical assistants had dressed her up, and she knew why she had been naked in the first place.

__

I hate you, Toushiro…

* * *

**Following Day...**

Tammie entered her daughter's hospital room, her eyes fixed on the sixteen-year-old girl laying on the hospital bed. Once Momo turned her head and stared at her mother, Tammie rushed over to her and embraced her tightly. Momo's tears streamed down her face, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I-I'm so scared, mom. Wh-What if I'm pregnant? What if I get an STD or HIV? Mommy, I hate him so much. I hate him."

Tammie ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she gave her a motherly kiss.

"No, don't say that. He didn't go inside you, honey."

"How'd you know?"

"The doctor made some exams on you to see if anything's been misplaced, you know, like your hymen. No semen was found in you and your hymen is still there."

A cold shiver ran through Momo's body. "…B-But I was naked, mom; and even if he didn't _enter _me, he took advantage of me while I was unconscious. Isn't that rape also?"

"Y-Yes, it is. Momo, look at the bright of the situation, please."

"How can I when I keep on thinking bout him? He hurt me, mom, and I will never forgive him anymore. I don't think I can be myself anymore. I'm afraid of going out, I'm afraid of any guy that randomly walks by me. I'm scared and paranoid at everything!"

Tammie embraced her and rocked her back and forth, like how she had when Momo was a baby.

"I never want to see him, mom. Never in my life. He's dead to me."

* * *

**Done! So, you guys liked the chapter? I hope that answered everyone's question from previous chapter and NOW, it's time for me to give you guys some medical lessons. Some of you might already know this, some won't. OK, first. When a penis (girls stop giggling) enters the vagina, the hymen, which is a membrane that's covering the vagina, is moved or stretched... In addition, something happens to it! So girls, be careful with injury. My health teacher told us girls that last year. Anyway, so you guys obviously KNOW that Toushiro didn't enter, however, sex doesn't just mean "guy inside girl". No! A couple (man and woman) can have intercouse and even tho the man doesn't go inside the woman, it's still sex... but they have to be naked and aroused and yeah you guys know that lol. Oh God I feel weird saying this. I hate teaching this. I feel like a mother -_- Anyway, so for the ones who didn't know, now you guys know? I'm trying to make this less awkward for you guys, but I also hope you guys take this to consideration too, especially you girls. Guys don't have to worry bout hymen, or menstruation, or child birth! -_- **

**Anyway, if you guys have any question about my weird teaching (haha), ask me. **

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Thank you to my lovely, adorable readers that left me a review! So, you guys were happy that he didn't go further with his plans. However, he still took advantage of her. I know you guys are worried that since now, Momo hates him and he's who-knows-where, how are they going to get together...? This IS a HitsuHina fic WITH A HITSUHINA happy ending! Anyway, shall we continue?**

**Wait, I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY AWESOME GENIUS FRIEND KALOW! It is his birthday y'all! **

**Enjoy & Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply(s) To:**

**Black_Snow_Chick - **Are you serious? I'm glad that my sex teaching from last chapter saved you in school! Whoa, that's cool! xD Muahaha I shall post more educational author notes if they're very helpful!

**promoshot **- LOL I want some HitsuHina lemon too. xD

* * *

Her reflection bounced from the mirror. Her own dark, lost eyes stared deep into the ones in the mirror. Her body sat still, her beige colored sheets covering half of it (waist down). Her hair was undone, her once sparkling chestnut-colored eyes were now drenched with tears.

__

One month….

It has been exactly thirty-one days since she had left the hospital. She recalled everything that had happened throughout that hectic week. The doctor had examined her and had told her and her mother that he hadn't gotten inside her. However, Momo had not believed the truth. She had asked the female doctor how she knew, even though she knew herself since she had been tested. Though, since that day, Momo had doubted that he hadn't gotten further.

He was Toushiro Hitsugaya, an out of control delinquent with nothing but drugs and sex in his mind.

Momo trembled.

He had taken advantage of her while she was subconscious, due to ecstasy, the drug he had injected into her. He had sex with her…. She was subconscious, and later had gotten unconscious. Ecstasy had left her system six days after the incident, but Momo feels as if it's still in her body. The drug had affected her mentally, causing her to think that it would eat her brain from the inside. Two weeks after she had left the hospital, she had returned with her mother. Paranoia had caused her to return. She had gotten a few morning sickness and sometimes, her body had weakened. The same doctor had examined her and had told her that she was just restless, and that she had been thinking too much. The doctor had told her that the ecstasy was out of her body and that she was not going to get pregnant nor get a sexual transmitted disease.

After leaving the hospital, she felt only one thing: fear.

Ever since she had first left the hospital, Momo had been sleeping with her mother. At night, she would hold on to her mother tightly, telling herself that the _demons _(people like Toushiro) would never hurt her again. Tammie didn't object the idea. She was glad to have her daughter sleep by her side; that way she knew that no one was going to hurt her.

The chief of police had abolished the program and the teenaged delinquents had been either sent to boot camp or juvenile.

__

I want him to suffer like I did…

The words had left her mouth without her thinking about them when she had told her mother that. Tammie had known that Momo did not meant those words, but the fear and anger in her heart had blocked her daughter from thinking straight.

Momo stared at her trophies, remembering that in one week she has to go back to school. Tammie had spoken with her teachers, principal, and counselor, explaining to them what had happened. They had all suggested that Momo should return to school when she's feeling comfortable coming out from the house, something Momo couldn't handle yet.

The teen was even afraid to go to her own backyard. She was afraid that Toushiro would appear out of nowhere, drug her again, and fulfill what he had not done last time.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Does he not have a heart? Why would someone take advantage of another in such sickening way?

"I-I h-hate y-y-you…" she mumbled, her breath shaking.

She gripped the sheets tightly, her face reddening. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine him on top of her while she was unconscious, having no strength to save herself….

"Momo, are you OK?" Tammie walked in, a worried expression in her face.

Throughout Momo's sixteen years, Tammie has never seen Momo _this _weak before. She had never seen her so afraid too…

"N-No, I'm not! Mom, I'm scared! I'm scared!"

She began panicking again, and Tammie rushed over to her side, embracing her.

"Shh Shh… calm down, Momo. Mommy's here!"

Momo calmed down. She recalled that her doctor had told her to calm down so she would not get panic attacks.

"Momo, I want to talk to you."

The brunette glanced up at her mother questioningly. Tammie sighed and brushed her daughter's hair with her fingers.

"It's been a month. I know you're afraid, and I don't blame you, but you need to get out more often. At least stay outside in the backyard for ten minutes, get some fresh air! Being locked inside this house is not going to help you! You're young and you need to take a deep breath and come back to life. Jen calls three to four times a day, constantly asking 'How's Momo', 'When will I see her', 'Can she please get on the phone so I can stop worrying about her'. By you being like this is hurting me, Jen, and your other friends. I told Jen what happened and she wants to see you desperately. Please, open your eyes, take a deep breath, and stand back up, because if you don't, you won't lead your future into a happy one."

Momo glanced at her mother, and sighed.

"What if he appears again, and…"

"You won't be alone. Police are all over the town looking for him. Please, Momo… I can't stand watching you so depressed. What happened to the demanding Momo? The one that never let bad things get to her?"

"She's afraid of seeing life again…"

"Specifically, she's afraid of seeing men again. No, let me correct myself. She's afraid of seeing _him _again."

Momo stayed shut but nodded her head. Yes, she was afraid of seeing Toushiro again.

"He won't dare get near you, baby. Wherever you go, people will be around and you won't be alone. Your friends will be there. I'll be there."

"I hate staying here. I want to go out, play volleyball, get a taste of life… but my fear is holding me back."

"Grab my hand." Tammie said.

Momo did, and her mother led her out of bed. Momo's legs shook a bit, but she remained standing. Tammie led her to her mirror. Momo stood in front of it with her mother standing behind.

"Look at you! One silly, stupid boy did something bad and you're acting like it's the end of the world! I know you're afraid, sad, angry, depressed… but if you keep living like this, your heart will never stop aching and you will suffer! Don't led that get to you. You already had a month to stay alone, but now you need to stand back up to your feet and continue your life. You're sixteen going on seventeen in a few months and I can't let my baby have a sad birthday! You're strong Momo, and you know what, when we catch Toushiro and lock him up, you will stand right in front of him and _show him _that nothing can bring you down! Did you know that these bad people love to see others suffer? It gives them power and makes them feel proud of themselves. But, you standing up again and telling them 'You can never bring me down' will make them feel weak! You need to open your eyes and realize that sitting here sobbing everyday won't solve anything."

Momo sighed, turning to her mother. "What can I do now?"

Tammie smiled. "You can go to the mall with your friends today. Jen called me twenty minutes ago, and she wants you to join her and your other friends. She also said not to worry about safety since her older sister and two of their cousins is going to join them. She said that it'll be a 'girl's hangout' day. Please go, Momo. Have fun. I know life's full of difficulties, but the more you think about them, the more you lead towards them."

Momo smiled, slightly though. Her mother was right, and even though it still pained her, she had motivation to continue life.

"You have an hour to get ready. Jen's coming to pick you up."

Momo looked at her mother strangely. "Wait, you told her that I was going even if I had said no?"

"I knew you wouldn't say no…"

"You know me too well, mom."

"That's because you're my daughter."

* * *

Momo felt odd. How long has it been since she had last shopped at her favorite mall? Weeks? No, Months? She couldn't remember. The mall being her first destination (besides the hospital) after leaving her house made her feel odd. Her mom had helped her dress. Momo wore regular jeans with a red elbow-length shirt and red Converse sneakers.

Jen stood next to her, an arm on top of her shoulders. Jen was the only one in the group of ten females that knew what had happened to Momo. She had explained to her friends, sister, and cousins that Momo didn't feel well and was in the hospital for weeks.

Jen knew that Momo was ashamed of telling anybody else about it…

"Are you OK?" Jen asked, seeing the blank face expression Momo had.

Momo blinked and turned her head. "A little… I just feel a bit nervous."

"Why?"

"The people… too many people.. What if he appears out of no where and-"

"Momo, try not to think about him. I brought you here so you can feel _alive_ again."

"I'm sorry I'm ruining it…"

"No, you're ruining nothing. I wanted to bring you here so you can smile for once."

The end of her lips rose to a small smile. Jen grabbed her hand and led her to the Victoria's Secret department, leaving the rest of the girls eating at a food department.

"C'mon, let's look at some thongs…."

Momo couldn't help but smile at that.

__

It feels good to smile again….

Momo and Jen roamed around the lingerie area. Acting like a clown, Jen grabbed a blue thong and put it over her jeans, turning her head carefully so no one else (especially the employees) would see her. Momo chucked as Jen modeled around, shaking her butt, imitating the slutty-dressed women in the hip-hop videos. Momo rolled her eyes and chuckled.

_Can Jen get any crazier?_

Jen grabbed a pink bikini top and put it over her shirt, shaking her breasts.

__

Yes…

"I should be a stripper when I grow up…" the red-headed teen joked, stripping the thong off.

"You'll make a great stripper…" Momo joked.

Jen removed the lingerie and placed them back on the hangers.

"Jen, you're crazy."

"Aren't we all, sweetie?"

They walked towards the sports department. Jen grabbed two soccer balls, and somehow, fit them inside her shirt.

"I finally have boobs the size of Pamela Anderson."

"Nah, I think Pamela has bigger boobs…" Momo played along, rubbing her chin like Sherlock Holmes.

Jen frowned, removing the balls and putting them back where they belonged. "Let's go to that store where they sell vibrators and sex toys!"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon! We can buy dick-shaped lollipops!"

"They sell dick-shaped lollipops?"

"They sell more than just that…" Jen winked.

Momo laughed and ran around the mall with her red-headed friend.

__

Laughter is the best medicine for the heart….

They girls passed a crowd of people, carefully not bumping into them. As they made a turn and passed a large water fountain, Momo halted. Her body froze and she looked straight on, though sensing the familiar person looking at her from the side. She couldn't look. No, she was _afraid _to look.

Jen stopped about a yard ahead of her and turned around. "Momo, what's wrong?"

Tears gathered around the brunette's eyes as she gradually turned her head, her eyes meeting his. She began to turn dizzy, her stomach doing cartwheels.

Toushiro let go of Jessica's hand and quickly walked over to Momo.

Momo wanted to run away, but she felt her feet glued to the floor. She didn't want to see him, and her hatred for him increased.

_They were kissing…. _

_That bastard…_

_After hurting me, he gets with this girl…_

_…But I remember her…_

_She's "one of him"…. _

_She was the one I caught Toushiro making out with at my house…_

_He had been cheating on me…_

Finally, her feet shifted and she ran away, hearing Toushiro's footsteps closely behind hers.

* * *

**I'm done! Oh Gosh, I'm so tired! T-T I didn't take my after school nap and now I'm falling and my eyes are half opened. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Jen and Momo were just roaming around and Momo caught Toushiro kissing Jessica from the corner of her eyes...and now she ran away from him but he's running after her. **

**I'm sure all of you heard about the H1NI or N1H1 Influenza. It's pretty scary. It's really called the Swine Flu, but scientists love to get fansy... xD Supposedly, it started with pigs! The pigs in Egypt were just KILLED, which is pretty sad! Whether they really did start it or not, they shouldn't have been slaughtered. My advice to everyone is to be CLEAN! My school is being disinfected, but it's not closed. sO YEAH, WASH YOUR HANDS FOR 20 - 30 seconds, don't go kissing people, use hand sanitizer, etc... **

**AND HAPPY B'DAY KALOW!**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! I'm so glad that this story is moving quickly. I'm already making plans for a new story! Teehee! As always, thanks to my awesome reviewers for reviewing! So, last chapter, Toushiro saw Momo and vice-versa... now let's (you guys lol) read what happens next! Enjoy my lovely LoveBugs and review please!**

**

* * *

**

**J**en did not know what was going on. One minute, Momo had paused and a horrified expression had drawn to her face as if she had seen a ghost, and the next, she had started to run away as if that ghost was going to go after her. Nevertheless, it wasn't _a ghost _that was going after her. Precisely, it was none other than Momo's ex-boyfriend/delinquent that was going after her.

…But why?

-

Him touching her….

Him kissing her…

Invading her privacy…

Hurting her physically and emotionally…

These ideas motivated her to continue running, but her lack of running of almost two months had slowed down her regular speed. Her ears weren't playing tricks on her; she _knew _that Toushiro right behind her. But what does he want with her? Didn't he hurt her enough for him to leave her alone and get with that slut he was just making out with?

Momo's body weakened as soon as she felt those similar arms wrap around her body and pull her back. Momo led out a frightening scream, hitting him with her elbow.

"Momo, stop!"

"Get away from me, you rapist! Get away!"

Toushiro froze, as well as everyone else walking by. Their eyes widened, and whispers were suddenly heard. Toushiro looked at everyone, watching them take our their cell-phones and dial, while a few stepped back once they heard _rapist _come out of Momo's mouth. He needed to get away from everyone and talk to Momo in private. He needed to tell her the truth, but not in front of everyone else. A few people recognized him as a delinquent and had pointed him out and ran away. Grabbing Momo's hand, he dragged her away from the crowd and into some jewelry store. Momo struggled to escape, but he pushed her against a wall and pinned her with his body. The brunette halted her struggles and just stared into his gleaming emerald eyes.

His eyes were soft, something Momo had never witnessed before about him. Nevertheless, Momo's eyes did not soften. Instead, she continued to glare at him. Toushiro wasn't surprised by her look, but he couldn't help but feel depressed seeing her like this. Momo was a cheery, nice girl… and because of him, she hated him. He could see it in her eyes.

"I want to talk to you about-"

"I _don't _want to talk to you. Get away from me!"

"I want to talk to you!"

"What is there to talk about?! You raped me-"

"I did not rape you!"

"Oh really? Then what do you call a person taking advantage of someone who was under the influence of a drug that _that _person injected to that someone and then sexually -"

"I…" Toushiro then lowered his voice, "did not enter you."

"Same shit! It's still rape! I was naked and unconscious on my couch because of you. You used me for your own pleasure!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What's sorry going to do?! I've never been so scared in my life before! Sorry doesn't make up for everything that you did to me, asshole!"

The grip on her arms loosened a bit, and quickly Momo ran away. Toushiro ran after her but abruptly stopped as ten men blocked the exit of the jewelry store. The white-haired teen recognized the men.

"Excuse me," Momo said to one of them, not liking the way the man was looking at her back.

"You ain't gonna go now where," one of them said, grabbing her arm and pushing her downward.

Toushiro rushed to her side and helped her get up, but was soon pushed away. Ignoring that for now, he glared at the men before him. The men, part of a large gang group in which he had know for a long time, were allies to the five men he had killed weeks ago after the dance in Momo's school. This was a problem. He knew that the men were here for revenge, and since Toushiro was the only one that had betrayed the group years ago, he was the highly suspect for killing their friends. Nevertheless, that wasn't the actual problem. The real problem was Momo. He didn't want her to suffer because of this.

"Let's take this somewhere else," he said, watching as officers suddenly arrived at the scene.

The gangsters suddenly took out their guns and started shooting randomly, backing people away. Toushiro wrapped an arm around Momo and dragged her away. The employers in the jewelry shop, who had been secretly dialing the police and hiding once the men had arrived, stayed under the tables and covered their ears. Momo yelped as she felt the glass beside her break as the men were now shooting their way.

Toushiro kicked the door to the EMPLOYEE'S ONLY room. Once inside, which contained a whole stock of gold and silver expensive jewelry inside glass boxes, he hid her behind a large glass box and looked at her.

As her hands trembled with fear, her chestnut-colored eyes were wide opened and all of the sudden, her hand rose and slapped him across the cheek. Toushiro flinched by her action, but did nothing else.

"You asshole!"

"Keep your voice down!" he growled in a harsh whisper.

"You've caused so many problems and -"

Toushiro placed his hand over her mouth and pinned her down to the floor. "_Shut up _before they find us and kill us!"

"This is all your fault." she said lowly.

Toushiro kept quiet as he watched her. He wasn't himself now, and he knew that Momo's appearance was causing this. Subconsciously, he placed his hand on the side of her face, noticing how smooth it was, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you dirty rapist."

Toushiro groaned, brushing his spiky hair with his hand. "I felt guilty, Momo, and I still do. I did not proceed with my plans because I couldn't help but watch how much pain I had been causing you."

"You realized it so goddamn late, huh? Why didn't you realize it when we first met?! Why hurt me for weeks and _then _find out about the hurt you were putting me through?!"

Toushiro sighed, and suddenly a shot was heard right beside them. Momo flinched, releasing a shriek. Toushiro turned and saw two men run inside, guns in their hands. Toushiro grabbed her hand and ran away as the men continued to shoot at them. Momo screamed as the bullets hit the glass boxes, shattering the glass.

Toushiro halted as he saw that the only door left, which led outside, was locked. Cursing, he turned around and shoved Momo behind him. The cops were already inside the room, charging at the armed men. Toushiro smirked and took out a pistol, suddenly shooting it at one of the men. He heard Momo scream from behind.

"Freeze, all of you!" one of the cops yelled.

Toushiro swore under his breath as he ran out of bullets, and as he dug into his pocket for more, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his arm and on his chest. Momo gasped as blood drooled from his chest and right arm. The delinquent dropped to his knees, clutching his arm. He looked up and saw the man point the gun to Momo, and instantly, he stood up and faced Momo. She looked at his eyes and saw them close as another bullet hit him on his back.

The teenager swayed a bit and collapsed on the floor. The officers quickly tackled the man, halting his shooting rampage.

In the meantime, Momo hesitantly knelt beside the wounded Toushiro and grabbed his hand. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing heavily. A strong feeling arose in her chest, and she felt her tears welling up.

__

Why am I crying? I-I hate him… I cannot cry over him! He raped me! He hurt me so much…

"Momo!"

The brunette looked up and saw her mother running towards her.

"Mom!"

The officer embraced her daughter tightly, kissing her forehead and telling her how worry she was. Momo smiled, telling herself that her mother was there to protect her. However, she couldn't help but open her eyes and stare down at the unconscious Toushiro.

"Is he dead?" she whispered.

Tammie turned her head and glanced at the unconscious delinquent as two officers handcuffed his hands and put him on a stretcher.

"I don't know…"

Momo closed her eyes and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, praying to God that he wasn't…

* * *

**A week later...**

"I'm stuck in bed, again…" Momo mumbled to herself, hugging her pillow.

Seven full days have passed since the mall shooting. The mall was closed right after the shooting and reopened two days ago. The ten gangsters were all arrested, and now the police were going after their leader after questioning them on where he was.

As for Toushiro, he was quickly sent to the hospital and is recovering very well; and according to her mother, in one to two weeks, he would be sent to juvenile for five to eight years. That bit of news hurt her. Sure, he deserved his punishment, but after he took the bullet for her, she doesn't know whether she should hate him or continue liking him.

She certainly does like him, but there's also a side in which she wanted to choke him and yell at him for the hurt he had caused her.

"Momo?"

The door opened and Tammie entered, holding the phone.

"Mmm?"

"I just received a call from my chief and he told me that tomorrow Toushiro is heading to Mitsuwa State Juvenile prison."

Momo looked at her mother, a frown drawn on her lips.

__

I'm never going to see him again…

"…But, before his departure, Toushiro wants to talk to you in private. He leaves tomorrow morning at 10, you'll be there at 9:30 since I convinced my boos to give you guys at least half an hour to talk. He only wanted to give you five lame minutes."

Momo smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Do you want to talk to him? I know you're angry at him-"

"Yes, I do want to talk to him." Momo replied, and then looked at her mother, "And I want to ask him how is it possible for a person to still like someone that has caused so much trouble and hurt towards them… Why is it possible, mom, that I still like Toushiro after all of this?"

* * *

**Ruby is finished with this chapter! Woot! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Right now, my allergies are destroying me! Ugh. It's sneeze, cough, headache, dizziness, sleep, etc... Anyway, in about 3 more chapters, this story will be finished. I think 3.... between 3 and 4 lol. I'm so sleepy....who drools when they sleep? lol random question. I certainly drool on my sleep, and I'm not ashamed of saying it lol. My mom makes fun of me for it, but I tell her that I at least don't snore xD She doesn't snore, I just prefer drooling than snoring. You guys don't have to answer my drroling question, but if you, then AWESOME! XD don't be shy. I drool everyday when I sleep xD**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Farewell

**Chapter 21! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I felt like updating a bit faster. OH YEAAAH! Anyway, this would've been the LAST CHAPTER but I decided to continue the sequel here instead of making it a separate story. So, enjoy my LoveBugs and leave me a review!**

**

* * *

**

Momo stepped out of her shower, her damp hair cascading around her shoulders. Wrapping a towel around her slim body, she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her room. The house was incredibly quiet. Her mother was busy making breakfast and talking on the phone with her chief, talking about the private meeting Toushiro wants to have with her daughter.

Any single mother would've immediately said no to such meeting, and at first Tammie felt like disagreeing with it. But, knowing her daughter so well and how she would feel after Toushiro's sentence, she put that feeling aside and accepted the meeting. Even if Toushiro was the type of boy that no parent wished their daughter to be with (or son if the child felt otherwise in sexual orientation), no parent had the power to alter those feelings of their child just for their satisfaction.

Even if she hated to admit it, Tammie knew Momo's feelings towards the delinquent. She knew how disappointed Momo was going to be during those five to eight years of not seeing him. Mitsuwa State Juvenile Prison was one of the strictest prisons in the continent. Visitation was limited to once a month and instead of lying around doing nothing in their cell, the inmates were sent to school and made to do hard labor. Though, in Toushiro's case, he _wasn't _going to get any visitation rights. The only rights he would have there was get educated and work.

After getting dressed, Momo walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Once Tammie caught sight of her, she finished her conversation and hanged up the phone. She then turned to her daughter with a sincere smile.

"Morning, baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Horrible. I slept for only two hours. I couldn't stop thinking about him, mom."

"Analyze your worriness so you can know what's exactly making you so nervous."

"I already know what's making me so nervous. It's the fact that today is the _last day _that I'll see him before he leaves, and I'm going to miss him so much…"

Tammie smiled sadly as her daughter sat down and waited for her breakfast.

"I made dinasour pancakes, and I added more syrup; just how you like it."

Momo smiled at her mother's silliness and grabbed a fork. Staring down at the funny looking dinosaurs, Momo began to eat.

* * *

Wearing an all-white uniform and his hands handcuffed, three officers led the teenage boy to a small room. A table and two chairs was seen from a large window. One officer opened the door and another one led Toushiro inside. Quiet and expressionless, Toushiro stood by one of the chairs as the door behind him closed.

He felt like if he was in a desert. Sighing, he stared at the clock hanging above the door, waiting for her to come. The more he would think about her, the more anxious she would get. What if she doesn't come? For the first time in his life, he felt lonely. He had no one. His parents were some rich folks living _somewhere _in another country, not caring at all about him. After his fifth birthday, he was forced to move into his uncle's apartment; and living with an alcoholic and drug-addicted had definitely influenced him into what he has become now. His uncle used to steal and murder, and after he had raped a young girl, he had been immediately caught by the police. After his uncle was taken in, Toushiro had been eight-years-old. At eight years-old and having no guardian or money, he didn't have any other choice but to become the mini-me of his uncle.

And that was the biggest mistake in his life. Toushiro now knows the true consequences of not following the laws.

He has no one but Momo, nevertheless, he's not even sure if she was coming. If she didn't, it meant that she didn't care - and if she didn't care, then he truly had no one…

* * *

Momo stared at the juvenile center as her mother halted the car in front. Her heart pounding faster, she quickly got out of the car and stood in front of it. Chills ran up her spine as she wondered what Toushiro was thinking right now and if he was going to hurt her one more time…

Grabbing her daughter's hand, Tammie led her inside where she was kindly welcomed by her mother's co-workers. Momo simply waved her hand backed at them and followed her mother. Walking through a wide hallway and stopping at a door, Momo waited for the door to open, and once it did, she looked inside and saw another door that led to a small room.

"Morning, Tammie; Momo."

As the officers greeted them, Momo spotted Toushiro standing behind a window. She could barely see his face by the black blinds. She bit her bottom lip and saw the how still he stood.

"He's ready, Momo." a cop said. "His hands are handcuffed, so don't worry about him hurting you."

The door opened and Momo quickly entered, stopping then after he turned and saw her. He stared right into her eyes, showing her the loneliness and sadness that each held. Though, Momo couldn't look at his. Saddened, she looked away and sighed.

"You will have exactly thirty minutes to tell her whatever you want to tell her; and your time starts now."

The officers exited the small room, leaving the two alone. Momo turned her head and looked at him as he slowly walked towards her. Momo stood still as his breath tickled her neck once he was standing right in front of her. He stared at her pinkish lips, wanting to taste them one more time…

But, he didn't want to make her think that he just wanted to see her for his pleasure. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for everything he had caused her.

Momo simply stared at him, waiting for him to speak. His breath fell on her lips, and she was hungry for a small taste of his lips; but she controlled herself. She was mad at him, and yet she didn't want him to leave…

The long pause was killing both of them. Concealing her wet eyes, she lowered her head and released a trembling sigh. Toushiro shifted his head forward until his lips were near her ear.

"I'm sorry…"

Toushiro witnessed a tear drop rain on the floor. She was crying.

"Please don't cry," he whispered again.

"H-How can I not c-cry…wh-when your leaving!" she said, still staring at the floor.

Toushiro wanted to wipe those tears off her face, but he swore at the handcuffs that were hurting his wrists.

Momo lifted her head up and slapped him across the face. "Why didn't you listen to me before when I told you to change?!"

Toushiro felt the sharp sting on the side of his face, and instead of smirking and teasing her like he used to do, he simply turned his head and looked at her again, telling himself that he deserved that slap.

Coldly, Momo stared at him. "Why didn't you accept my help?! You know that if you did, you wouldn't be in this mess right now. You know that you're hurting me as well."

Of course he knew. The water in her eyes never lied to him…

"I keep on asking myself why I like a jerk that hurt me so much. Tell me, Toushiro. Why do I like you so much? You raped me…but yet I still like you…"

Toushiro loathed that word. He couldn't stand the fact of _raping her_. Even though he didn't enter, he still, sexually, took advantage of her while she was subconscious, and it was still rape.

"I'm sorry, Momo. I wasn't thinking with my head. I'll understand if you hate me, but understand one thing: I won't forget about you, and when I get out, I'll become a better person and change for you…"

__

Is he lying? How can I know he's telling me the truth?

Toushiro groaned as he noticed her perplexed expression. Immediately, he knew that she was thinking whether he was lying or not.

"I know you're having a hard time believing me, but I'm not lying. Look," he immediately got on his knees in front of her, "I'm on my knees for you. If this doesn't convince you, what do you want me to do? Say it and I'll do it."

Momo shook her head, "Please stand up. The only way I'll believe you is _after _you're released. But…that'll be in so many years-"

"Please wait for me." he stated. "I know that while I'm gone, you won't have to worry about me hurting you…but please wait for me. I want to be with you."

Wait for him? He was going to be locked up for almost eight years, and throughout those eight years, she would be busy missing him, though after a year or two, she'll probably forget about him and move on. That was her theory. But what about her heart's theory?

"I want to be with you too." she cried, embracing him.

"This is all my fault. I regret everything I did."

"Even meeting me?"

The end of his lips rose up a bit. "I'm glad I met you, Momo. If I hadn't, I would not have realized life and what can happen to you with just a simple mistake. I'm glad I'm taking my punishment, but I'm not happy over the fact that I won't see you for such a long time."

Momo frowned and pecked his lips. "I'm going to miss you."

"Being locked up with other boys my age with nothing to do but work and study, I'll miss you more… At least you'll have freedom."

Momo kissed him again. "Just behave."

"I will."

Leaning down a bit, he kissed her lips, savoring their taste one more time. His tongue coated hers with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck so the kiss deepened a bit more. He cursed at the handcuffs. If he didn't have them on, he would've wrapped his arms around her once more time before leaving. But the fact that she was totally angry made him happy. He nibbled on her lower lip as she licked his upper one.

"I don't want you to go…"

"Neither do I…"

He kissed her deeply as they heard the door open behind them. Startled, they broke the contact and looked at the officers.

"Time's up."

_It passed so fast…. _Momo thought sadly.

Two officers grabbed him by each arm, ready to send him to the juvenile prison. Quickly, Momo got in front and kissed him one more time. "I'm going to miss you…"

"I'll miss you too, and I'm sorry…"

The officers took him away, and as they did, Toushiro lowered his head and sighed, a single tear drop rolling down his face.

Tammie placed her hand on Momo's shoulder as he daughter looked at her. "I'm going to miss him, mom… What am I going to do? I can't forget about him.

"As an officer, this is what I can tell you. If Toushiro behaves, he'll stay there for just five or six years…"

"That's still too much, mom."

"Well, you have two choices then: either move on, or wait for him."

Momo rubbed her sudden aching head. "I don't think my heart's ready to move on…"

* * *

**I'm done! Well, this would've been the last chapter and then I would've done the sequel as a separate fic., but instead I'm combining them so people don't get too confused. Anyway, I wanna ask a fun (well, sorta fun) question to all of you. If you were in Momo's situation, what would you do: (A) Move On or (B) Wait for the person (waiting for more than 4 years. I already planned on which Momo's goin' to do, but I just wanna know in your p.o.v. the better answer. **

**REVIEW!**


	22. Part II Consequential

**The chapter most of you (maybe all) of you were waiting for! Sorry it took me long to post, I've been busy with school but in one WEEK, I'm out of school! Anyway, some of you were sad last chapter, but don't worry..THIS STORY WILL END HITSUHINA-ISH! lol. Anyway, I'mma just shup up and let you guys read. Review pls!**

**

* * *

**

Consequential

(Part II of "Will you change for me")

* * *

The ball dropped on the court yard as the whistle blew throughout the court. Sweat ran down the girls' athletic bodies as they hurried back inside the school, impatient for a cold shower. Their coach, a volleyball player herself, placed the ball back in place and headed inside the school. Her short, shoulder-length auburn colored hair cascaded as she walked inside the school and greeted the coaches, who, for being athletes themselves, were stuffing themselves a large box of pizza.

"You staying, sweetie?" Mrs. Anderson asked, twirling the basketball with her index finger.

The teacher, coach of the girl's varsity basketball and football team, reached a height of 6-foot three. Although her arms were solid (filled with muscles of course) and her legs were long and muscly, she had beautiful feminine features. Everyone in the school wondered how tall her husband was, since she had exclaimed before that he was a few inches taller than her.

"No," the volleyball coach replied, "I want to get home. I feel stressed out."

Mr. Ketler rolled his eyes. "You've been giving us that excuse for the last eight months. Sweetie, I know your still depressed about your mother's death, but you can't stay in the past for ever!"

Mr. Ketler, a homosexual biology teacher who loved to hang out with the coaches (mainly because they were one of the few teachers who accepted him because of his different sexual orientation), was a thirty year-old man who loved, aside from teaching Biology, to give advice to everyone.

The woman sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood… Maybe next time?"

"That's what you say _every _time!"

* * *

"Is everything going in plan?"

"Yes sir." the petite man replied, looking at the screen of the Dell laptop. "We got a big OK from the principal of Karakura High School."

The man nodded, sitting down beside him. "So when's our meeting?"

"Tomorrow," replied his co-worker, "after second period, so that'll be around 8:30." He looked at the man sitting beside him and smiled. "You really like talking to these kids, don't ya?"

He turned his head and looked at him. "I just don't want them making the same mistake I did."

* * *

She sat down on her livingroom couch, rubbing her aching head. Her two-bedroom apartment was silent, mainly because her roommate (not to mention closest friend) wasn't there yet. Both girls had been living in the same apartment for two years already, each splitting every bill (except personal bills, like cell phones and hospitals) in half.

Her friend worked as a chef in a famous French restaurant. Everyday, her friend would bring left overs for themselves, and they would watch movies.

The door unlocked and her friend came running in, her purse and a large white back hanging from her left arm.

"Honey I'm home!" she teased, walking inside and closing the door with her foot.

The brunette smiled, sitting up and helping Jen with the bag.

"How was school?" Jen asked again, teasingly.

Feeling like a young girl again, Momo rolled her eyes and searched the bag. "It was OK. I was a little depressed and the teachers kept on telling me to stay after school to eat pizza with them, but-"

"…Like always, you didn't _feel good_ and came home." Jen finished for her.

Momo nodded. "Yep, that's how school went."

Jen rolled her eyes, placing the food inside the mocrowave. "You need to get out more, Momo. You're twenty, young, hot single-"

"I don't feel like going out."

"What you need is a boyfriend." Jen stated flatly.

Momo shook her head at the idea. She had dated two men before, but they had lasted less than a week.

The first guy she dated was a complete, over-protective nerd. Not wanting to date a guy that had remembered her of her _first _boyfriend, she had went for the _nerdy _ones. Micheal, her nerdy ex, had not shut up about video games, computers, and global warming. For their first date, he had told her that he was going to take her somewhere _fun_. Momo had simultaneously wondered what _fun place _he was going to take her, and when he did, she had felt surprised. Literally. Their "date" had taken place at the Microsoft Computer Factory, his father's job site. In there, she had learned how one of the world's most famous PC's were made; too bad it was a _horrible _place for a first date.

Her second guy wasn't _as bad _as Micheal when coming to picking a destination for their first date, but she deeply regretted going out with him. While she had gone out with Micheal for a week, Henry only lasted two days. Henry was a twenty-five year-old construction worker who had the looks of a Hollywood actor, but the personality of a jerk. Their first date was at a famous Japanese restaurant, and throughout the hour they had been there, he hadn't stopped cursing in Japanese. His "best friend" had given him a book called Learning How to Swear in 30 Different Languages. Momo had scolded him to stop, but he had just furrowed his eyebrows and had told her to shut up in Spanish. Not being able to handle the glares from other people, Momo had no other choice but to leave, right after she had broken up with him.

"I'm tired of men." she stated, grabbing a fork and eating the Boeuf Bourguignon.

Jen rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food. "You sound like you've had over a thousand men in your life; but you just had _three_."

Momo stayed shut, remembering her _first _boyfriend. She had not stop thinking about him at all. Everyday, she would wonder what he had been doing and if he still remembered her.

"You think he forgot about me?" she asked.

Jen looked at her, quickly knowing who she was referring to. "Probably not. It's jail he's in. He has nothing to do there but work, and I heard that when one's in jail, that person usually thinks about the past and how he or she got in jail in the first place. You still like him?"

Momo nodded, "If I can't stop thinking about him, then yeah I still like him. But what if he doesn't like me back no more? What if he just liked me until he went to jail? What if he forgot about me? I'm having such a bad luck with men. I think I should just turn lesbian."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Just cuz you bad luck with _three guys _doesn't mean you have to turn lesbian."

"Does it matter? Our front-door neighbor thinks you and I are lesbians since you won't stop goofing around sometimes and flirt with me just to make me laugh. And you know what?"

"What?'

"Our neighbor wants to have a three-some with us."

Jen chocked on her food, hitting herself on the chest. "Oh God, Momo you should've warned me before you had told me that! Three-some with _him_?! In my nightmares! That guy has a huge pimple in the middle of his _big_ forehead, his chest-hair comes right through his shirts, his belly touches the floor, that guy needs to pull his pants up by the way, he has yellow teeth and nasty breath because he won't stop smoking, he has boogers coming down from his nostrils, and he's sixty-something! Gross, that horny bastard!"

"Would you lower your voice?! You know he likes to eavesdrop on us. I hear him sometimes behind our door."

"One of these days, I'm going to put superglue on the door so he gets stuck there or a bunch of mouse traps!"

"Jen, you're cruel."

"What? You rather have him have wet dreams about us doing him?"

Momo didn't reply as she continued eating her supper. She had other people to think about.

_Four years have passed… Does he still remember me?_

_

* * *

_

"Can't wait for tomorrow, can't ya?" ask Rafael, throwing a pillow at his supposedly-sleeping friend.

"No,"

"Wow, you're really into these meetings, aren't you?"

The man opened his sleepy eyes and glanced at his roommate. "It's not the meeting I'm thinking about; it's about someone I've had in my mind for a very long time."

"Who's the lucky lady?" Rafael asked.

He stared at the ceiling and smiled. "Momo Hinamori."

* * *

****

Next Day… Karakura High School…

The bell rang as the students walked out of their classrooms, signaling the end of second period. As they talked to their friends in the middle of the hallway or quickly did their homework before the following period, the principal made a quick announcement to the juniors, telling them to report to the auditorium for a speech.

-

Momo checked her school mailbox, seeing a batch of papers from new comers who wanted to join volleyball. As she read from who they were, Mr. Ketler tip-toed towards her with a smirk on his face. Momo raised an eyebrow and the corner of her lips rose.

"What's with the-"

"There's some _hotty _speaking with the principal right now. Holy Jesus does he has a nice ass!"

Momo giggled and shook her head. "Is he a new teacher?"

"No, he's here to give a motivational speech to the juniors. He's going to talk to them about delinquency and stuff. I heard he's co-worker of the S.T Department of Education and Safety; he works for the government."

"What's his name?" Momo asked, really not that interested.

"I don't know, but damn he has some fine ass."

"Why do you like to check out people's behinds?"

Mr. Ketler rolled his eyes, placing his hands by his hips. "I wasn't checking his butt! It's that he was standing with his back towards the door, so I couldn't see his face! I only saw spiky white hair, which I don't know if it's natural or bleached, and his round ass."

Momo paused for a second. "Spiky….white…hair?"

An image of Toushiro quickly fell on her head, but she ignored it. No, it couldn't be him. He's locked in jail! Four years have only passed and-

"If you want to see him for yourself, then come, sweetie! The view is free!"

Momo, feeling anxious, followed the gossip-loving teacher. They passed through the crowded halls like two students anxiously trying to watch a fight before it ends. They stopped behind the door to the principal's only to frown once they looked through the glass window and finding the woman's office to be empty.

"Dammit, they left already! C'mon, let's go to the auditorium where we can get a better view of him!"

* * *

"Jesus, how many students does this school have?" Rafael asked himself, watching them as they sat down, a questioningly expression on their faces.

"A lot. I came to this school before."

Rafael rose his eyebrows, "Really? What grade?"

"I didn't really attend here, I just came here for football. You remember how I told you about the girl that came to this school?" Rafael nodded, and his friend continued. "Well, I would come here with her and once the football team was so horrible, the coach started to call people for help, and I did. I was so good that the coach decided to add me to the team, even if I went to a private school."

"I see. No wonder you're so familiar with the school."

The man nodded, anxiously looking around the school. He started at everyone's face and frowned.

__

Where is she?

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." the principal said, smiling at the students, "Today will be a learning day for those of you who are out there on the loose, and I know which one of you belong to that category."

Some of the students looked at each other, some nervously other amusingly.

"Today, a motivational speeker will tell you all about the dangers of the streets."

Momo and Mr. Ketler entered the auditorium, staying in the back of the auditorium as they heard the students clap and the female principal give the microphone to an emerald-green eyed man right after she introduced him.

Momo's eyes almost fell out of its sockets as the familiar boy, no, _man, _smiled at the students and introduced himself.

"Good morning, students of Karakura High School. My name's Toushiro Hitsugaya, and I'm here to teach you about the dangers in the streets. If you think being a delinquent and going to jail is _nothing_, then think again."

* * *

**I am finished! I'm sorry for the long wait, and I _know _that there will be some of you who're going to be confused! I'm going to clarify some things, cuz the real explanation stuff happens next chapter! Four years has passed. Momo is a volleyball coach at her high school, Karakura High, and Jen is a chef at a french restaurant. Both girls live in an apartment with a nosy neighbor that thinks they're lesbians. Jen is currently dating some dude (not really important lol) and Momo had dated 2 guys but had dumped them right away cuz they weren't the ones for her, and the other reason will be on the following chapters! If you have any questions, ask them, but if they're questions that have to do with future stuff, I'll just tell you to wait 'till that chapter comes up. Thank you for waiting, my LoveBugs! It's been a stressful week for me, but final exams are OVER! **

**This was the beginning sequel of Will you change for me, Consequential.**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! Thank you so much to the people that left me a review! I _really _appreciate it! This story is wrapping up, and I'm glad you guys stayed with it after the hacking. You people are amazing! Enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Momo watched the way his body moved across the stage, the way he talked to the students and told them that less than a decade, he had been a wild teen doing nothing but what he had wanted. Momo closed her eyes and remembered those days. It seemed as if it had happened just yesterday or last week. He would force her into something and tease her, while she was having an emotional problem with him every time he wanted to sleep with her.

Back then when her mother was still alive….

Momo felt her eyes get watery, and she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand. She couldn't start crying now. He was there and she didn't want him to see her yet.

She looked back at him as she saw him accepting questions from students.

"What type of drugs did you take?" asked a hazel-eyed teen with a piercing on his nose and lower lip.

Toushiro took a moment before answering, as if recalling the names of the harmful substances that he had taken back then.

"A lot," he said with a nervous smile, "I took marijuana, cocaine, ecstasy, heroin, and others I can't remember. These drugs have caused me to have a horrible teenage life. I've never went to prom, I didn't go to a normal school. In general, I did not have a good teenage life."

As soon as he was finished, a bunch of hands rose up. Toushiro picked a girl.

"Was it hard changing while you were locked up?"

Toushiro nodded. "Very. I was trapped there. Since I was addicted to drugs, my body would ache after months of not having them. I would have nightmares every night, and it got so bad that I would start crying. It was a horrible experience, but it was the punishment for my actions."

The students raised their hands and Toushiro picked another girl.

"You said that when you were living with the selected officer, you were in love with her daughter and that your rude behavior turned that love into lust. Now that you're out of jail and doing good things, have you talked to her and has she forgiven you? Will you guys go back together? What's her name? Is she pretty? Are you still in love with her? What-"

"One at a time," Toushiro said, smiling at the fact that he was going to talk about her, "I will answer all of your questions-"

"Are you single!? My mom wants to know."

The auditorium blasted with giggles and chuckles. Toushiro chuckled as well and looked around the auditorium. For a second, Momo's heart stopped beating as her head cocked up. Had he spotted her already without her realizing it?

"I am single as of now, but tell your mom that I'm sorry. I have someone on my mind and that someone is the girl I've hurt badly. She is the officer's daughter and I'm still in love with her. I haven't stopped thinking about her ever since we last said goodbye. As I mentioned to you before, because of my good behavior and well learning development, they led me out early. While I was locked up and taking classes, I had written 'bout her so I wouldn't forget her. I spoke to the chief of police many times and told him how much I wanted to teach you guys 'bout the streets and what could happen with one single mistake. After I was led out, I immediately got a job as a motivational speaker. After a few months of telling my life to young adults like you, I got another job as an investigator and for the past few months, I have been looking for her, the girl I had missed for such a long time."

"Have you found her?" asked a boy.

Momo released a shaky breath, shocked and happy that he had missed her…that he had remembered her. She wanted to call him and tell him that she had missed him so much, but she wanted to stay quiet for now and let him finish. She had noticed a few glances towards her as he spoke, but she wasn't sure if he was looking at her or at the group of teenage girls who would not stop exclaiming how handsome and sexy he was.

"I think he just glanced at you!" Mr. Ketler whispered loudly into her ear.

"Hush." Momo commanded, waving her hand at him.

"I did find her." Toushiro replied and took a quick glance at Momo again.

This time, Momo knew for sure that he had noticed her. For how long did he know that she had been hearing him for the past hour?

"As a matter of fact, she's looking at me right now and listening. We haven't talked yet, but we will. I never gave up in anything, and I'm definitely not giving up on her."

Everyone awed, and Toushiro smiled in embarrassment. The principal walked towards him and shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming here, Mr Hitsugaya, and teaching these kids about the wrong choices in life."

"You're welcome. If any of you," Toushiro faced the students, "have a problem and is afraid of telling your parent because it's a legal issue, email me to HitsugayaToushiro20 at Yahoo dot gov. Be safe, everyone."

They all clapped at him as he walked off stage. Momo didn't stop glancing at him as he walked down the steps and looked at her.

"Oh my Jesus, Momo he's looking at you! Don't tell me that you're the girl he's been talking about? Shit, I think I'm going to faint!"

Face flushed, Momo turned around and left.

"Momo, where are you going?!"

She paid no heed as she ran out of the room and into the Faculty Ladies' room. Mr. Ketler sighed and turned around, meeting a disappointed Toushiro.

"I'm sorry," the homosexual man laughed nervously, "I think she got her period or something. But I do know that she's excited to see you!"

Not even glancing at the biology teacher, Toushiro replied, "I hope you're right."

-

Once inside, Momo looked at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. What was wrong with her? She knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it. She was afraid of talking to him again. It's been four years and she still can't believe that he has changed. Why did she run away? Because she was a coward. The volleyball coach knew that Mr. Ketler would agree with her.

He was out jail…

And he changed for her..

Nevertheless, Momo wasn't ready for this change. She was happy for him, but she needed time. What if this was all a dream? What if none of this was really happening and she was in some 3-dimensional world in which some aliens were playing the roles of the people around her?

"I really need to lay off the sci-fi movies."

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Rafael after seeing the sad expression on his friend's face not go away. "Did you get the chance to talk to her?"

"No, she saw me and ran away."

"Ran away?"

"Yes, ran away. I don't know if she was scared of me or thought that I was some type of ghost."

"What are you going to do now?"

Toushiro halted at the red traffic light. "Like I said before, I'm not giving up on her. I'm going to give her a little surprise later on."

"You know where she lives?"

The traffic light changed and Toushiro drove the Mercedes down the street. "Yeah. Some biology teacher gave me her address and told me she should be home by seven since she coaches the volleyball team and goes home right away."

"Are you going to ask her out right away?"

Toushiro sighed, "I want to, but I want to give her some time first. I don't want to pressure her into anything. I remember when I used to do that back then, and it would hurt her so much."

* * *

Momo drank her orange Fanta soda as she texted Jen about the whole situation. Her fingers trembled as she pressed the little buttons with her thumbs.

**Did you guys make out?????**

Momo rolled her eyes at her friend's text.

**Of course not! I ran away before he could've even talked to me.**

**You ran away?!?!?!?! Were you drunk or something? Why did you run away?! You probably broke his poor heart!**

Momo frowned, thinking that herself as well. What if he doesn't like her anymore just because of that? No, he said it himself that he was still in love with her and that he would never give up on her. Such words made her smile and reminded her of the times they would make out. Oh how she missed his lips…

**Hello?! Are you still there; alive and breathing?**

**Be right back  
**  
Momo put her phone inside her bag and walked to the door as she heard a light knocking. Thinking whether it was her nosy neighbor or not, she opened the door and froze.

"You're not going to run away from me now are you?" he asked coolly.

Momo shook her head, still shocked and frozen. "Are you going to let me in?"

Momo nodded and shifted aside, giving him room to enter. Toushiro smiled at her and walked inside, but stopped in front of her. Momo continued to stare at him as he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips in the most gentlest way. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt those warm soft lips once again… Those lips that had missed for such a long time… She wrapped her arms around his neck and led him to the living room, kicking the door shut with her foot.

Memories flooded their minds as their kiss deepened. Four years of not feeling each other's lips… To them, it had seemed as if they had not eaten in four years (which is definitely unlikely for a human being to not eat for four years and still be living), or as if they had been dead in the inside but living on the out.

He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He dug his hands inside her blouse as she pushed him back onto the sofa, leaving her sitting on him. Their intense kiss continued, both of them drawn in by their love.

"I missed you…" she whispered into his ear, feeling his tongue nibble her neck.

"I missed you too…"

He switched positions so he was on top, suddenly attacking her lips, but she welcomed it gladly.

* * *

Jen wasn't sure whether she wanted to kick the old man's ass or, like a peaceful human being, to kindly tell him to stop eavesdropping behind the door.

The old man, with his broken cane in one hand and the other hand against the door, noticed Jen standing a few inches away from him and hesitantly turned his head towards her and grinned. Jen stepped back, suddenly wondering whether the guy had no teeth or were just there but invisible to her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The man put his index fingers by his chewed up lips. "Shhh. I saw a handsome young gentleman walk inside your apartment. He spoke to Momo for like three minutes and all of the sudden they started kissing. Momo shut her door right away and I'm trying to listen to them, but I guess Momo nor that guy aren't loud moaners."

Jen rolled her eyes and decided to head to her boyfriend's apartment, wanting to give Toushiro and Momo a good hours of alone time, especially by that four-year period of not talking or seeing one another.

She heard her neighbor follow her, but she decided to ignore him and walk faster.

"Hey, red-head, you and your lesbian or bisexual girlfriend still up to that three-some?"

* * *

**I'M FINISHED! There are a few things that need to be clarified before I continue. Tammie, Momo's mother, is dead and it'll be explained next chapter. Jen and Momo's neighbor is a horny old man and in that last sentence, he said "lesbian or bisexual girlfriend" cuz now that he saw Momo & Toushiro kissing, he thinks she's bisexual. Next chapter (eighty five percent chance) will be the LAST CHAPTER. The sequel to this story already started. It's called Consequential and it started a chapter ago (ch. 22). After Slaved Love is finished, I'm goin to work hard to up-date my other HitsuHina and NejTen story. Cuz then, I shall upload a new story! xD**

**Anyway, summer has started and I have plans! xD & My birthday's coming up (I hate birthdays, especially mine. But oh well, I'll try to be happy that day). As a birthday present for myself, I'll bake myself a chocolate cake (mmmmm chocolate xD ).**

**All of you already heard this: Michael Jackson's dead. I don't blame the drugs (which btw, aren't bad drugs like marijuana. He used prescriptions drugs and that's bad taking those drugs over and over. He was addicted to 'em), I blame the disgusting rumors people made up about him and the public not leaving him alone. Poor guy inspired so many artists that we listen to today (doesn't matter what genre) and he died at the age of 50. He was planning some concert in London if I'm not mistaken and when I heard that I was so happy that he was coming back. But then, next day, I log on to my instant messenger and my friend IMs me in less than a second saying "MICHAEL JACKSON IS DEAD". My eyes almost popped out cuz it was so unexpected. I knew he was in poor health but death? His death made my eyes watery. And, I believe that he did NOT molest/rape/touch that young boy. It's just rumors made up to bring him down. His ex-wife, I think her name's Debbie or something like that (me forgot lol), is a WITCH! She called her own children animals. She should win a mother of the year award (sarcasm) -_- But, I hope you're in a better place Michael. Rest in peace. He was one of my inspirations.**

**Well, I'm starting to re-listen to M.J.'s music in the mean time and I had 2 new story ideas (hitsuhina obvsly) pop up.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	24. The End

**Last chapter! I'm so happy that I'm finally finishing this fic! I know you guys will miss it, But that means that I'll be uploading new fics. so don't give me that sad face (Yeah, I know you're giving me that face). Anyway, enjoy the last chapter and please review!**

* * *

A single, little candle lit inside a large room frilled with nothing but darkness; that's how both felt. The night seemed long, and it was due to their sensational love making the previous night. Nobody else mattered. It was just them two: holding one another tightly, not wanting to let go again…

Since it was both of their first time, they weren't concerned about who had they slept with in the past.

Yesterday's scene had cemented the hole both of them had for years. Momo had whispered to him how much she had missed him and how she was going to let nothing get in their way this time. Toushiro had promised her that he would never break her heart again, and she believed him. She knew that if she loved him, then she would trust him.

While they made love, both of them remembered their past together. Momo had recalled the first time she had met him. He had been handcuffed and as he had been taken towards his cell, she had wondered many things about him. Momo had remembered how even more handsome he looked with that dangerous smirk he had on his face. She had also recalled how he had tried to rape her. She had felt angry, frightened, and a tiny feeling of lust, though it had been because he was so attractive, yet in a frightening way.

The day of her dance had also been recalled. They had made out and she still had remembered the look on people's faces when they had stopped minding their own business and had begun staring, as if them making out had been the newest thing in the world instead of Ipods or PlayStation 3's.

Last night, they had stopped for a second and had recalled what had happened right after that. She had run away and he went right after her. Both had crashed into trouble and Toushiro had saved her from the men who had a desire to hurt her. Though afterwards, he had a bigger desire to hurt her, and due to that lust of his, she had injured her ankle while running away from him like a child running away from his or her brutal, abusive parent.

After that memory, both of them had stopped thinking about their past. Momo had gotten emotional and Toushiro had halted his movements. He had began to worry that he had hurt her badly and she had lost interest in him due to it. Though fortunately, that was not the case. She had told him that that had not been the case; it was because everything was starting to change and she had not been prepared for it. Everything had come to her all of the sudden. Tears of joy, in other words.

Toushiro had felt relieved, telling himself that he had been worried over nothing. However, he had still felt as if everything was his fault, and he had reassured her. He had asked her if she wanted to continue another time, but she had refused and had told him that she wanted to continue, that she had been waiting for this day too long and could not waste just another day without him.

They had continuously made love for the whole night, and once they were done, they had held each other as if the world was going to end on that same minute.

-

Momo poured the latte on her cup after pouring it on his. Toushiro watched her, telling himself how he had finally found her and how he was going to make her happy. Nevertheless, he wanted to ask her many questions, and he knew that she wanted to ask him some as well.

Holding onto both cups, she walked back to the counter table and sat in front of him. His gaze on her always made her feel nervous, and it still did.

"Here," she said, handing him the cup.

Gratefully, he took it, their hands touching. Momo blushed, feeling like a teenager who had just learned about the wonders of a man's manhood.

"Thanks."

He took a sip from it, quickly putting the cup down and taking her hand. Momo almost chocked on her latte as she almost dropped her cup.

"Sorry,"

He ripped a piece of tissue from the roll and wiped the light brown liquid before it spilled on her shirt. Momo flushed in embarrassment, feeling like a little girl who had just spilled her ice cream on her face and her father was wiping it off as he laughed at her clumsiness.

"I could've cleaned myself, you know." she said.

Toushiro nodded at that, "I know you can, but I do it because I missed being near you. I missed your company, Momo."

Momo felt a tug on her heart as she smiled at the words. She missed him too. "I missed you as well. You don't know the pain I've felt in my heart right after I saw you get taken away. Some people said to me 'Finally, you got rid of that delinquent. Now you don't have to worry 'bout him breaking you into pieces', and I just glared at them. They didn't understand that even if you hurt me, I still liked you, and I hated myself for that. It made me look desperate and weak, as if I had to rely on a man just to move on."

Toushiro had a guilty look on his face as he spoke. "I caused you all of this, and I'm sorry, Momo. I know I made you suffered for the past four or five years, and I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to love you and make you happy. That's a promise that I will never break."

He touched her lips with his fingers, feeling how thin and soft they were. "I'm glad you waited for me. In jail, my biggest worry was you moving on without me."

Momo frowned. She had not told him about Micheal and Henry, but felt that he had the right to know.

"Actually, I-I tried to move on, but it failed miserably. I had dated before, two guys, but they weren't the ones for me. After them, I didn't date at all, and while I dated them, I couldn't stop thinking about you. One of them lasted a week with me, while the other only lasted two days. I just couldn't handle the feel of guilt in my heart. Every time I saw them, I saw you and I couldn't take it."

Toushiro was still frowning, nevertheless, feeling slightly heartbroken about her seeing two men while he was locked up and thinking crazily about her. But, he told himself that it was because of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know… I don't want to keep stuff away from you." she said, though his frown still did not go away.

"Don't be. You were lonely for four years, and I can't control your love life, locked up or not. Don't be sorry. If I had changed before, neither of us would have suffered."

Momo agreed to that, but did not say it out loud. Toushiro finished his latte and looked at her.

"I heard about your mother."

Momo felt her world crumble into tiny pieces once again. Her mother, the most important person in her life, was gone. She remembered the accident and it still brought tears to her eyes. She was so close to her mother, and for her mother to leave her like this was unfair to her. Momo had felt like dying with her. The day her mother died was the day she had felt utterly alone. She barely knew her father and wasn't even sure where he was or whether he was alive or not. She had no family members since her mother was an orphan.

"I'm sorry for the lose."

He took her hand into his, giving it a soft massage. Momo let her tear fall on the counter table, not bothering to wipe them away. Why do that when they're constantly going to keep on coming out?

"I-It's alright. Everyone dies in the end, b-but I guess her time was sooner than thought."

Holding tightly on her hand, he pulled her around the table and towards him. Momo's eyes fell on the floor as she stood perfectly still. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her, and snuggled his face on the crook of her neck.

"Just let it out." he whispered, and she did.

Tammie was more than just a mother to her. She had been her best friend, and although people had told her in the past that parents and their children need to have a strict relationship in order for the child or children to grow up obedient to their 'superiors', Momo had rejected that idea and treated her mother like an older sister sometimes. She remembered the few times she would not follow her mother's rules, and had earned herself some time-out times, but heck, which kid had never gotten his or her time out?

After Toushiro's lock up, Tammie had been there to help Momo with her depression. Tammie had remembered taking some psychological classes during college and everyday, she made sure her daughter was alright. Tammie had know many cases in ways depression led to suicide, and she had been afraid of her little girl ever thinking about that.

Once the school year had finished, Momo had volunteered in teaching children from ages of nine to twelve on hitting a volleyball correctly, and to her benefit, it had brightened her mood. She had also worked on a part time job, not wanting to spend all of her mother's money on college expenses.

Without the help of her mother, Momo hadn't known what to do with herself back then. If her mother had died immediately after Toushiro's lock up, suicide would probably be one of her choices. But, she was grateful that she hadn't thought suicide at all.

Nevertheless, suicide had been on her mind once her mother had died. After going to the doctor for her breathing problem, she had received the horrible news that she had bronchitis. Momo had gotten worry, but Tammie had told her not to since she had quickly started taking her medication. Nevertheless, due to the stress of work and house bills, Tammie had paused her medication and had gone to work. Her symptoms had worsened: high fevers, bad colds, strong chest pains, and hoarse coughs. Momo recalled when she had made breakfast for her mother, but that day, her mother wouldn't wake up…

"You haven't told me everything you did in prison." she said, wanting to change the subject. Her own chest ached badly by just remembering the nightmare.

Toushiro still kept her on his lap, cherishing every moment of their skin touching. He placed his hands on her lap, remembering how smooth they felt last night, and rose his head up, settling it on her shoulder. Remembering his years in jail was painful, but he didn't mind sharing his feelings with her.

"My first year there was hell for me. I got into so many fights and went insane. When I got there, I realized how you felt living with a delinquent. Since I was new to the 'big house', the guys there treated me like garbage. One of them punched me in the eye as a hello, and as a thank you, I kicked him in the nuts so hard he stayed in the hospital for more than a week. When I was sleeping, one of my inmates put a jar of roaches on my bed."

"Where did he get the roaches?"

Toushiro shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. But as a payback, I grabbed a few earthworms from the backyard every time they let us play a sport outside."

"How many worms did you get from the ground?"

"About seven or eight, since the court was actually the ground with two broken hoops. I hid the worms inside my pocket and before going to bed, I put them below his sheets. He never checks his bed before going to sleep."

"How did he notice the worms then?"

Toushiro smirked, remembering the scene from four years ago. "He felt something slippery and wet roaming inside his pants. He got a little aroused and after looking at what was touching him, he let the loudest scream I've ever heard in my life."

Momo giggled, imagining the scene. "Did they find out it was you?"

"No, and I'm glad they didn't. After that incident, no one messed with me. I was lonely there, and I've thought about you all the time. Literature was my last class there, and after 'school', I would grab some papers and write down stuff that I had in mind, and most of the time, it was about you. I described you in detail so I wouldn't forget your looks. I asked one of the officers for a folder so I wouldn't lose the papers, and he kindly gave it to me. Most of the officers there were asses, but I don't blame 'em for having to take care of misbehaved teens. After two and a half years of lock up, I met a man who used to be a delinquent as well. He gave us all a speech about life and how choices can affect us, and while everyone else found it boring, I found it inspiring. I rethought my actions closely and began to talk to that same officer who had given me the folder. We talked for months and I told him to help me change. Since it wasn't his duty to do that, he spoke to the chief and told him that he wanted to help me out. The chief accepted this and the officer and I talked a lot. I explained to him my life and how I wanted to change for you."

Momo felt special, hearing him talk about her such way had taken away the awful chest pain.

"What else did you do there?"

"I talked a lot with the chief and did many projects for him. He told me to give some motivational speech on some seventh graders, and I did. At first, I was embarrassed because they were all staring me with their eyes widened, like if I was some type of wild animal. They were really staring at my juvenile uniform. They were surprised that a kid a few years older than them was locked up. I told them a lot about me and it really did sink into them. They asked me a lot of questions and they were disappointed that I had to leave. After that, I enjoyed giving public speeches and I continued giving them for some time. I also did some work and community service. The chief saw my progress and held a meeting with some high ranked officers. They all agreed to cut down a few years and made it four years in prison. I promised them that I was going to work for them and they were all glad. Supposedly, I'm the first _ex-delinquent_ to say that."

Momo embraced him. "I'm really happy for you. You're going to have a better life."

Toushiro kissed her cheek. "With you, of course. I'm doing all of this so you can forgive me. I'm still angry at myself for touching you back then. I could've killed you without thinking."

The words shook her, telling herself not to imagine such thing.

"We should forget the past now," she said, roaming her hands inside his shirt, "and think about the future…._our_ future. I know my mom would have told me that."

Toushiro gave her a long kiss. "I was thinking the same thing. We should start over and spend time that we did not spend together four years ago now."

"I would love that,"

She grabbed his hand and stood him up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face on her hair. Momo leaned her ear against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

For one last time, she thought of him back then, and of him now. Anyone who wouldn't understand her reason for accepting Toushiro back in her life would have called her an idiot. He had taken advantage of her….He had hurt her in a way that no human being should harm any other. Nevertheless, her heart ached for him for four years, and vice versa.

She learned that sometimes, love doesn't have to be perfect. Toushiro was no prince charming, and she was glad that he wasn't. She loved him for his ways and not his charms. More importantly, she loved him for the change of heart he made to become a better person. And according to her mother, _love doesn't come every day. But when it does, hold on tight to it and not let it go…_

* * *

**~ The End ~**

**A big thank you to every single person who stuck with this story, read it, and most importantly weren't lazy and hit that review button and wrote down their thoughts. **

**This sequel is _finished_. Chapter 22 - 24 was the sequel in case you did not notice, so do not ask me about sequel. I stated before that I was going to put the sequel together with the story so it was one big story. **

**I have four stories in mind, but before even starting one of them, I would like to finish Slaved Love, Three Words: I love you, and Ways Towards the Heart [NejTen; Naruto fic]**

**Once those 3 stories are finished, I'll upload one new one and after that one is a bit further away (as in 4 - 5 chapters ahead), I will upload another. I'm on Summer Vacation now, and I do have more time, but not enough time. **

**Anyway, questions, don't hesitate to ask. =)**

**Review  
**


End file.
